salida inesperada
by katherine bustamante
Summary: Misaki, esta cansada de sus trabajos, trabaja arduamente sin descanso, pero no le importa, tiene que mantener a su familia a toda costa. Usui preocupado de que no enferme, decide llevar a Misaki a un lugar relajante. Durante el viaje, Usui se entera que su madre esta viva. ¿Que pasara con la relacion de Usui y Misaki?
1. Chapter 1: prologo

Misaki estaba sentada en la silla descansando mientras que esperaba que llegaran los miembros del consejo. Misaki terriblemente cansada se quedo dormida en la sala. a los 30 minutos despertó, y vio inesperadamente a usui.

Misaki: ¡que haces aquí idiota!

Usui: esperando a que despertaras kaichou…

Misaki: ahh en verdad eres un pervertido…

Usui: nop, soy una persona común y corriente (dijo sonriendo)

Misaki: ¿Cuánto he dormido?

Usui: 30 minutos exactamente kaichou…

Misaki: ¿¡30 minutos!? ¿¡Porque no me despertaste antes idiota?! (dijo mientras ordenaba sus cosas para irse al trabajo)

Usui: porque se veía adorable al dormir kaichou…

Misaki: (…) ¡no tengo tiempo para esas cosas idiota!

Misaki salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz mientras usui la perseguía

Misaki: perdóneme gerente! Me quede dormida…

Gerente: no importa misa-chan, tu siempre llegas muy puntual a si que te perdono…

Misaki: gracias gerente

Usui: misa-chan, debería tomarse un descanso, si sigue asi puede quedar tomar un resfriado…

Misaki: cállate! Además fue tu culpa por haber llegado tarde al trabajo…

Misaki fue a cambiarse para trabajar. Después observo que usui estaba hablando con la gerente de algo importante.

Misaki: de que están hablando?

Gerente: de nada misa-chan… (con flores moe entre palabras)

Usui: porque quieres saber misa-chan? (soriendo)

Misaki: por nada! (sonrojada)

Misaki ya terminada sus horas de trabajo fue a cambiarse e irse, obviamente que usui atrás de ella.

Misaki: usui, tu no te cansas de estar persiguiéndome toda una vida?

Usui: nop, yo nunca me cansare si es algo de misaki.

Misaki: (no tengo fuerzas para golpearle) pervertido.

Usui: misa-chan, lo que le dije sobre descansar, es cierto, puede enfermarse o quedar mal.

Misaki: ¡yo soy fuerte! Puedo aguantar lo que sea!

Usui: misa-chan, usted es un persona, tiene que descansar como todos…

Misaki: no es asunto tuyo si descanso o no.

Usui: como quiera ayusawa.

Usui y misaki llegaron a la casa de la familia ayusawa y usui aprovechando se quedo un rato en la casa.

Misaki: llegue madre.

Minako: bienvenidos misaki y usui….

Usui: buenas noches…

Misaki: madre ire a dejar esto (apuntando a la cartera) a mi habitación. Usui quedate aquí.

Usui: entendido ayusawa.

Misaki fue a llevar sus cosas a la habitación y volvió y encontró a usui hablando con su madre (minako).

Minako: oh misaki, la cena está servida vamos a ir a tomar la cena.

Misaki: esta bien madre. Eh, ¿Dónde esta suzuna?

Minako: puede haberse quedado hablando con shintani.

De repente sono el sonido de una puerta. Era suzuna y shintani.

Suzuna: ya llegue!

Shintani: buenas noches!

Minako: buenas noches suzuna y hinata.

Shintani: buenas noches! ¡eh! ¿¡porque esta aquí takumi!?

Usui: buenas noches sanshita.

Shintani: ya te dije que era shintani no sanshita!

Misaki: ¡no pelen ahora!

Minako: mejor vengan a cenar…

Misaki: ya chicos vengan a cenar! Y si siguen peleando en verdad les golpeare!

Usui: esta bien misaki…

Shintani: perdonanos misaki!

Y asi todos cenaron hasta que terminaron y tuvieron que irse usui y shintani.

Shintani: adiós misaki , suzuna y minako! Y gracias!

Usui: gracias señora minako y hasta mañana misaki…

Después de todo ya se habían ido los chicos.

Misaki: ¿¡hasta mañana?!

Minako: si misaki, anda a hacer tus maletas…

Misaki: ¿¡maletas!?

Minako: eh, usui-kun no te lo dijo?

Misaki: ¿¡que cosa?!

Minako: jijiji, velo por ti misma mañana.

Misaki ya ni se imaginaba lo que pasaría mañana….


	2. Chapter 2: collar nuevo

Hola! Este es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fanfiction! A si que si ustedes me sugieren algo que que fallo en mi fanfic, me lo dicen! Como es mi primer fanfic me ayuda a saber mis errores! _ gracias por leer! ^_^

Minako: apúrate misaki!

Misaki: eh, qué hora es madre? (dijo bostezando)

Minako: es tarde! Usui te pasara a buscar en 5 minutos!

Misaki: eh? A verdad…

Misaki se fue a lavar, a vestirse y a desayunar. Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

usui: buenos días señora minako, esta misaki?

Misaki: ¡estoy aquí! (Dijo toda apresurada)

Minako: misaki, cuídate en tu viaje…

Misaki: oh por cierto no me han dicho a donde iré…

Usui: va a hacer una sorpresa (dijo sonriendo)

Misaki: como odio esa sonrisa (dijo con un aura negra)

Minako: misaki, compórtate y cuídate!

Usui y misaki salieron de la casa y tomaron rumbo a los trenes

Misaki: oye! No me has dicho a dónde iremos…

Usui: no te diré, a por cierto trajiste la cámara que te regale?

Misaki: cámara? Sí, porque?

Usui: por nada…

Misaki: oye ya dime!

Usui: te diré una pista, es el lugar donde te dije que trajeras la cámara cuando viniéramos por segunda vez.

Misaki: cámara? Otra pista!

Usui: lugar donde te dije que me iría a miyabigaoka….

Misaki: mmmm…puede ser… ¡ el templo kiyomizu!

Usui: exacto!

Misaki: porque iremos a ese lugar?

Usui: no lo sé…

Misaki: en donde iremos?

Usui: en tren.

Misaki: oh…

Usui y misaki llegaron a los trenes, y fueron en tren hasta el templo kiyomizu.

Usui: aquí es donde nos sentaremos.

Misaki: esto parece… ¿¡es un tren bala!?

Usui: sip.

Misaki: ¡no me habías dicho que iríamos en un tren bala!

Usui: ehh, yo quería lo mejor para que mi novia este cómoda en un tren…

Misaki: no es eso si no que no me habías dicho!

Usui: ah, perdón ayusawa.

Misaki: no importa….

Usui: además… este collar que te regale ya está demasiado gastado… te comprare otro.

Misaki: (sonrojada) no digas eso! Este collar lo he cuidado hasta el último momento! Y ahora te vas a deshacer de él!?

Usui: yo te lo regale y te regalare otro

Misaki: t-tu! Haz lo que quieras (dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana).

Usui: (sonríe) oh mira ya estamos llegando!

misaki: oh, es cierto!

Usui y misaki bajaron del tren y de dijeron al templo kiyomizu.

Usui: ya llegamos misa-chan!

Misaki: y ahora ¿Qué haremos?

Usui: no lo sé… iremos a comprar tu nuevo collar!

Misaki: te dije que no es necesario

Lo dijo demasiado tarde, Usui ya había tomado rumbo hacia una tienda.

misaki: oye! Espérame!

Usui: oh perdón misa-chan, (le toma la mano) vamos!

Misaki: (sonrojada) no camines tan rápido idiota!

Usui: si, si…

Misaki: no empujes idiota!

Usui: si,si… oh, ya llegamos!

Usui escogió el collar más bonito que misaki pudo haber visto.

Usui: este misa-chan?

Misaki: si!

Usui: me alegra que te guste... (Le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza de misaki)

Misaki: (sonrojada) eto, gracias usui…

Usui y misaki salieron de la tienda y se sentaron en una banca.

Usui: toma ayusawa (entregándole la caja que contenía el collar)

Misaki: es hermoso! (dijo mientras sonreía)

Usui tomo el collar se acerco a ella y le puso el collar, se acerco a ella, toco su mejilla y le dio un cálido beso. Usui la sostiene de las manos de misaki y la lanza hacia él y le da un abrazo

Usui: estas roja, que linda!

Misaki: cállate! ( toda la cara sonrojada)

Usui: te queda bien ayusawa…

Misaki: suéltame! No podemos estar todo un día así!

De repente ve misaki que estaba yukimura y kanou es una tienda. Kanou ve a usui y a misaki abrazándose….

Les gusto!? Gracias por leer! No se exactamente cuando volveré a subir un nuevo capitulo (para los que se preguntan) a si que puede ser pronto! . si quieren sugerir algún tema, háganlo! Me ayudan con mejores ideas! Gracias! :)


	3. Chapter 3: la cascada otowa

Hola! 3 capitulo de mi fanfic! Di lo mejor de mí para hacer este capítulo:'D

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Misaki: tienes 10 segundos para soltarme... (Mientras que miraba sin perderlo de vista a kanou).

Usui: porque misa-chan…

Misaki: Usui, por favor no en este momento… (Miraba a kanou)

Usui la soltó y después miro a donde miraba misaki, se sorprendió al instante, pero trato de actuar como si nada. Kanou trataba de desviar la mirada pero no podía, tenía la cara toda roja.

Yukimura: eh, ¿Qué te pasa kanou-kun?

Kanou: nada... (Trata de desviar la mirada)

Yukimura: ¿A dónde estás viendo kanou?

Yukimura miro hacia usui y misaki, pero no se sorprendió mucho….

Yukimura: kaichou! Como es que esta usted aquí?.

Misaki: yukimura, etooo…

Usui: estamos de paseo ^^!

Misaki: si, de paseo!

Yukimura: de verdad?, yo también! Vinimos kanou, ruri-chan, mi familia y yo.

Misaki: ruri-chan!

Ruri-chan: onii-chan! Mira la muñeca que me compraron! Es igual a una princesa!

Yukimura: sip, es igual a una princesa.

Ruri-chan: onii-chan, vamos… onii-chan! Es takumi-sama! Y su prometida!

Yukimura: ettoo… ruri-chan, la kaichou no es la prometida de takumi-sama…

Ruri-chan: mi onii-chan es tan lento!- se va corriendo a su okasa-.

Yukimura: lo siento kaichou! Mi hermana no sabe lo que dice! Ojala nos encontremos otra vez! Bye bye!

Usui y misaki se vuelven a quedar juntos.

Usui: misa-cha...

Misaki: ¡no hay tiempo que perder! Hay que hacer algo!

Usui: y a donde vamos ayuzawa?

Misaki: no se… desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí dijiste que querías tomar fotos…

Usui: sip, eso vamos a hacer!

Usui y misaki tomaron fotografías en todas partes y esta vez misaki dio lo mejor de sí. Trato de sonreír para que Usui no se diera cuenta de lo que la acomplejaba.

Usui: misaki… tus sonrisas parecen forzadas…

Misaki: que dices! Yo no he cambiado…

Usui: pero ayuzawa...

Misaki: cállate!

usui: dime misa-chan!

Misaki: aaahh! No sé! De repente sentí que quería darte el mejor recuerdo!

Usui estalla de la risa y deja a misaki en duda.

Misaki: de que te ries idiota!?

Usui: de nada, perdóname misaki, es que a mí me gusta a misaki tal como es…(limpiándose las lagrimas)

Misaki: (se sonroja al instante) que dices idiota!

Usui: vamos misaki…

Misaki: a donde vamos?!

Usui: ayuzawa, tu estomago ruge...

Misaki: (rugido) no me había dado cuenta…

Usui: vamos!

Usui llevo a misaki a un restaurante, hablaron cosas sin sentido durante el almuerzo, hasta que terminaron el almuerzo y tuvieron que salir…

Misaki: no sé cuantas veces diría esto pero… ¿adónde vamos?

Usui: ¡quiero ir a la cascada otowa!

Misaki: ¡pero si fuimos la ultima vez!

Usui: ehhh, es que yo quiero ir a beber el agua del matrimonio para casarme con misaki…

Misaki: idiota! Como puedes decir eso! Apenas tenemos 18 años!

Usui: pero es que yo quiero estar con misa-chan toda la vida…

Misaki: (sonrojada) haz lo que quieras! (dijo desviando la mirada)

Usui: ehh, misaki no me acompañara?

Misaki: para tendría que acompañarte… y deja de decirme por mi nombre!

Usui: porque misaki? Ya somos novios, tú también deberías llamarme por mi nombre….

Misaki: es que es un poco vergonzoso…

Usui: para mí no es vergonzoso llamarte por tu nombre… misaki.

Misaki: t-taku…¡ya déjate estúpido pervertido! Llegaste a tu limite! Yo decidiré donde y cuando llamarte por tu nombre!

Usui: entonces vamos a la cascada otowa! (le toma la mano)

Usui llevo a misaki a la cascada otowa, mientras que en el camino misaki llenaba a usui de insultos.

Misaki: no me obligues a ir estúpido pervertido!

Usui: pero si ya llegamos misaki…

Misaki: como siempre, está lleno! Vámonos idiota!

Usui: vamos a hacer la fila! (dijo llevando a misaki)

Misaki: no quiero!

Usui: por favor misaki… (Con cara de perrito)

Misaki: mmm… está bien iré contigo… estúpido takumi…

Usui: bien misa-chan! Me has dicho por mi nombre! (dijo dándole una palmada suave en la cabeza).

Misaki: t-tu me dijiste que te llamara por tu nombre…

Con las palabras que dijo misaki, usui se impresiono e inconscientemente la abrazo.

Misaki: usui aquí no! (dijo mientras que peleaba para que la soltara)

Usui: como puedes ser tan tierna misa-chan…

Misaki: usui hay mucha gente aquí! Dejame!

Usui: perdóname misaki, lo hice inconscientemente… (dijo mientras que la soltaba)

Misaki: mira usui, ya avanzo la fila…

Usui: si, vamos. Tomaras el agua del matrimonio?

Misaki: ya estoy aca. No puedo hacer la fila y no tomar el agua…

Usui: es verdad…

Usui y misaki tomaron el agua del matrimonio y usui logro que misaki lo tomara…

Misaki: estas satisfecho?! Ya lograste que tomara el agua!

Usui: sip, muy satisfecho. (asiendo una sonrisa)

Misaki: (sonrojada) etto...

De repente misaki y usui miraron a si arriba y venia unas nubes negras asi a ellos y empezaron los turistas a decir que habrá lluvia….

Misaki: lluvia!?

Usui: sip, alparecer… ehhh y no podremos terminar de visitar el lugar…

Misaki: mmm… entonces… si es una fuerte lluvia… ¿¡se pararan los trenes!?

Usui: sip.

Misaki: ¿¡y que haremos!?

Usui: no lo se… quedarnos en un hotel…

Misaki: ¿¡hotel?!

* * *

Les gusto? Perdón por demorarme en escribir! les prometo que en la semana subiré el siguiente capitulo ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: buscando refugio

Usui: misaki… estas roja, estas pensando en cosas pervertidas?

Misaki: que estás diciendo estúpido alienígena!

Usui: es mejor correr antes de que las nubes lleguen y nos mojen...

Misaki: waaa! Es verdad! ¡Corramos usui!

Usui: ya misa-chan… te hago una carrera!

Misaki: ¡como si perdiera contra ti estúpido pervertido!

Usui: hasta el hotel misa-chan!

Misaki: si estúpi…. ¡hotel!

Misaki dijo mientras que usui ya había partido hacia el hotel. Misaki corrió a la velocidad de la luz tratando de pasar a usui...

Usui: misa-chan estas lenta… has hecho deporte? (dijo burlonamente)

Misaki: ¡por supuesto idiota!

Usui: ehhh pero si estoy trotando misa-chan…

Misaki: ¡cállate!

Usui: vamos misa-chan! (La toma de la mano)

Misaki: (sonrojada) n-no… ¡no necesito tu ayuda pervertido!

Usui: pero misaki… las nubes son rápidas… A ya se misa-chan! Quieres que te lleve al estilo princesa?

Misaki se detiene e inmediatamente le lanza un golpe y usui la esquiva…

Misaki: ¡qué estás diciendo pervertido!

Usui: misa-chan vienen las nubes…

De repente misaki siente unas gotas en su hombro…

Misaki: ¡no empezó a llover! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa alienígena pervertido!

Usui: no tengo otra opción…

Usui tomo a misaki de las piernas y brazos, y la llevo hasta su hombro.

Misaki: ¡qué estás haciendo idiota!

Usui: evitando de que te enfermes misa-chan… (Dijo mientras corría lo más rápido posible)

Misaki: yo tengo piernas! ¡No es necesario que me lleves!

Usui: sabía que ibas a decir eso misaki…

Usui llevo a misaki a un hotel lo más rápido y cercano posible…

Misaki: ¡¿un hotel de 5 estrellas?!

Usui: para que mi novia este cómoda… vamos entremos…

Misaki: (como que ya oí eso antes) s-si…

Misaki y usui entraron y la recepcionista recibió con toda bienvenida…

Recepcionista: buenas noches joven usui…

Misaki: ¿¡que ya es de noche!?

Usui: si misaki. Misaki, ve a sentarte por mientras hago el papeleo…

Misaki: si…

Misaki se fue a sentar a esperar a que usui terminara… hasta que termino.

Usui: ya termine misaki. Vamos (dijo estirándole la mano para que misaki lo tomara)

Misaki: s-si… (Mientras que se tomaban de las manos)

Usui: vamos al ascensor…

Usui y misaki entraron al ascensor y hubo un silencio total…

Usui: es este piso, vamos.

Misaki: s-si.

Usui abrió la puerta y misaki quedo asombrada al ver la habitación… misaki fue a ver el salón, había un sillón de tres cuerpos de color verde, con una mesa de café y una alfombra de color blanco. La cocina tenia muebles para cada objeto de la cocina, con una mesa de diario. Había dos baños del mismo tipo. Y por ultimo una habitación de pareja, tenía una cama, dos cómodas a los lados, un armario y un espejo de cuerpo.

Misaki: ¡¿q-que significa esta habitación con cama matrimonial?!

Usui: ah, eso… no te preocupes no te hare nada….

Misaki: ¡tú! ¡Como te atreves a hacer esto pervertido!

Justo le iba a lanzar el golpe más fuerte que misaki pudo haber hecho en su vida, hasta que su teléfono sonó…

Misaki: ¿¡que!?

Minako: hola misaki, en verdad se nota que estas enojada…

Misaki: perdóname madre, no fue mi intención…

Minako: misaki, me entere que está lloviendo en estos momentos por donde tu estas….

Misaki: no te preocupes madre ya tenemos un lugar para alojarnos…

Minako: de verdad?, que alivio… es que pensé que como los trenes no iban andar, ustedes no iban a regresar…

Misaki: no te preocupes madre, ya tengo un lugar para alojarnos.

Minako: quería saber que estuvieras bien misaki, cuídate…

Misaki: madre no te preocupes, además ya tengo 18 años, ya se cuidarme.

Minako: es verdad… adiós misaki te quiero!

Misaki: adiós mama, yo también.

Usui: en verdad puedes cambiar de un segundo a otro…

Misaki: ¡cállate idiota! ¡Estoy a punto de quemarte vivo!

Usui: deberías tener hambre… ¿hago algo para cenar?

Misaki: ¡haz lo que quieras!

Usui: está bien… que quieres para cenar?

Misaki: cualquier cosa!

Usui: misaki… ven aquí…

Misaki: ¡por que tendría que ir!

Usui: porque eres mi novia…

Misaki: (sonrojada) cállate…

Usui la toma y la abraza.

Usui: escucha misaki…. No te hare nada, si no confías en mi, regáñame todo lo que quieras…

Misaki: (….) y-yo confió en ti… takumi… (dijo mientras lo abrazaba)

Usui: yo también confió en ti… misaki.

Misaki: usui… y-yo te….

De repente suena el celular de misaki.

Misaki: ¿¡alo?! (Contesto nerviosa y sonrojada)

Minako: misaki! Me di cuenta que no llevaste pijama…

Misaki: ya no importa madre…

Minako: de verdad vas a estar bien?

Misaki: si madre…

Minako: perdón misaki, adiós!

Misaki: adiós…

Usui: que me ibas a decir kaichou?

Misaki: eh! A decía… si te atreves a tocarme te quemare vivo! Ahora si me disculpas iré a ducharme! (dijo mientras daba un portazo)

Usui: mejor hare la cena…


	5. Chapter 5: una noche juntos

Hola a todos! Querías decirles que desde ahora publicare los capítulos de mi fanfic los días lunes y jueves ^_^ por motivo de que mis fanfic son cortos… disfurtenlo!

* * *

Suzuna: como estará onee-chan…

Minako: no lo sé suzuna, solo me dijo que ya encontró un lugar para pasar la noche…

Suzuna: mama… onee-chan esta sola con usui-san?

Minako: si suzuna…

Suzuna: mama, onee-chan tiene 18 años, cierto?

Minako: sip…

Suzuna: no te preocupa?

Minako: no, porque no creo que usui-kun le haga eso a misaki…

Suzuna: porque estas confiada que usui no le hara nada a onee-chan?

Minako: tienes razón suzuna… mejor preocuparse…

Suzuna: pero onee-chan es fuerte…

Minako: pero también ella ama mucho a usui-kun…

Suzuna: entonces…

Minako: …que pasara esta noche?

* * *

Usui estaba preparando la cena mientras que misaki se duchaba…

Misaki: qué bueno que traje un cambio de ropa por si acaso…

Usui: misa-chan! Ya esta lista la cena…

Misaki: espera!

Misaki se vistió y salió del baño con ropa diferente y se sentó en la mesa y se sorprendió que estuviera todo decorado. Estaba la mesa tenía un mantel rojo y unas velas de color dorado y los platos ya servida la comida.

Misaki: porque esta todo decorado?

Usui: para que misaki tuviera una bonita cena

Misaki: gracias usui… (Dijo regalándole una sonrisa)

Usui: de nada misaki.

Usui y misaki no hablaron durante toda la cena, y Misaki se sentía observada por Usui, claro, Usui no perdía el tiempo para observarla.

Misaki: q-que miras? (dijo mientras su cara se sonrojaba)

Usui: a ti misaki…

Misaki: deja de mirarme a si!

Usui: no puedo evitarlo, misaki.

Misaki: pervertido…

Usui y misaki terminaron de cenar y misaki se fue sentar al sillón por lo satisfecha que estaba…

Misaki: estoy tan satisfecha… (Dijo apretando su estomago)

Usui: de verdad?

Misaki: si… (Dijo mientras bostezaba)

Usui: debería ir a dormir ayuzawa…

Misaki: si… ¿en donde dormirás tu?

Usui: en el sillón…

Misaki: ¡¿en el sillón?!

Dijo misaki lamentando que usui este tan incomodo y ella tan cómoda… recordó todo lo que hizo por ella, la llevo en un tren bala, la llevo a un restaurante, pasearon por el templo kiyomizu, la llevo a un hotel de 5 estrellas y sin contar los momentos que la salvo…

Usui: hasta maña…

Misaki: usui, etto…. Si quieres puedes dormir en la cama... conmigo…

Usui: en verdad quieres que duerma contigo?

Misaki: mientras que no hagas nada malo… además dormir en el sofá te va a dar frio…

Usui: (le da una palmadita suave en la cabeza) te quiero misaki…. Vamos.

Misaki: recuerda no hacerme nada!

Usui: entendido misaki.

Usui y misaki entraron en la habitación y misaki se quedo en blanco.

Misaki: etto…

Usui: misaki en el armario hay un pijama para ti…

Misaki: pijama!?

Usui: ah, se me olvido decirte que mande a pedir ropa para nosotros…

Misaki: está bien, me iré a cambiar.

Misaki abrió el armario, saco el pijama y se fue al baño (era la única parte donde se podía cambiar), el pijama era una camisa y una pantalón de verano de color verde, decorado en la parte de la camisa con una flor de color blanco todo detallado. Misaki salió y se dirigió a la habitación. Y usui ya estaba dormido.

Misaki: en verdad pensé que me harias algo… (Dijo sonriendo).

Misaki se recostó en la cama y de repente usui la abrazo por su espalda, misaki se dio vuelta para ver si usui estaba despierto o dormido, estaba profundamente dormido. Misaki puso su brazo y también lo abrazo.

Cuando despertaron, misaki y usui todavía estaban abrazados. Durmieron toda la noche abrazados.

Usui: buenos días misaki.

Misaki: ehh?! Etto, buenos días takumi. (Dijo avergonzadamente)

Usui: como dormiste?

Misaki: bien… y tú?

Usui le da un beso en la cabeza antes de responder.

Usui: fue la mejor noche de todas… dormir con misaki fue maravilloso…

Misaki: n-no tienes que decir eso… (Sonrojada)

Usui: pero es la verdad misaki…

Misaki: gracias por no tentarte…

Usui al escuchar esas palabras inmediatamente la beso.

Usui: no te preocupes misaki, no haría algo que tu no quisieras.

Misaki: ¿Qué hora es?

Usui: son las 10:15 AM.

Misaki: en verdad es tarde…

Usui: yo quisiera que misaki este para siempre en mis brazos.

Misaki: acuérdate que hay que vivir... ¿Hoy es domingo?

Usui: si, misaki.

Misaki: uff, pensaba que faltamos a clase…

Usui: nop. Misaki tienes hambre?

Misaki: no mucho.

Usui: está bien seguiremos un rato mas acostados… (Le cierra los ojos a Misaki para que siga durmiendo) duerme bien amor mío…

* * *

quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a usui que estaba de cumpleaños el dia 27/04... ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! :D


	6. Chapter 6: buenos dias misaki

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza (de nuevo)! Aprovéchenlo (el capitulo) :)

* * *

Misaki: u-usui, yo creo que ya hay que separarse…. Han pasado 30 minutos desde que estamos durmiendo abrazados…

Usui: no quiero misa-chan…

Misaki: usui! Ya deja de abrazarme!

Usui: no quiero…

Misaki tira a usui a un lado y se va de la habitación…

Misaki: ¡te lo advertí idiota!

Usui: que mala eres misa-chan…

Misaki: levántate idiota!

Usui: está bien misaki…

Misaki fue a la cocina para ver que había en la nevera mientras que usui se levantaba y se dirijo hacia la cocina y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Misaki: ¿¡ahora que haces?!

Usui: quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tengo con misaki… misaki, ¿tienes hambre?

Misaki: s-si…

Usui: entonces, preparemos algo!

Misaki ¿preparemos? Lo siento usui… y-yo no sé cocinar…

Usui: quieres que te enseñe?

Misaki: ¡¿de verdad?! ¡Gracias! (Mientras que da una gran sonrisa).

Usui: no es nada misaki… (Dijo dándole una palmadita suave en la cabeza)

Usui le enseño hacer a misaki tamagoyaki, y usui no esperaba que el resultado sea tan bueno…

Usui: oh misaki! Están buenos! (Dijo probando uno)

Misaki: ¿¡de verdad?!

Usui: si, están buenos, mira prueba (dijo mientras que llevaba un poco hacia la boca de misaki)

Misaki: mmm… están ricos!

Usui: sip…

Usui y misaki comieron como desayuno el tamagoyaki que hizo misaki, y misaki estaba contenta, porque por primera vez misaki cocino algo con sabor…

Misaki: waa estoy llena!...(Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón)

Usui: misaki, llamaste a tu madre para decirle que estabas bien?

Misaki: eh? A verdad! Se me había olvidado…

Misaki fue hacia el dormitorio para buscar su celular… y encontró 8 llamadas perdidas de su madre…

Usui: que te paso misaki? (Dijo entrando a la habitación)

Misaki: tengo 8 llamadas perdidas de mi madre!

Usui: llámala…

Misaki: mama… lo siento por no contestarte estaba ocupada…

Minako: ¡misaki! Estas bien?! (Dijo casi llorando)

Misaki: estoy más que bien madre… no te preocupes…

Minako: misaki no me vuelvas hacer eso…

Misaki: no habrá otra vez… perdóname…

Minako: no importa misaki… lo que importa es que estas bien…

Misaki: si…

Minako: cuando llegaras?

Misaki: eh? No lo sé… usui no me ha dicho…

Minako: quédate lo que quieras… a por cierto…etto, misaki…. Quería preguntarte… que si Todavía eres… quiero decir… que no hiciste nada ayer en la n-noche?...

Misaki: ¡m-madre! ¡Como crees que voy hacer eso!

Minako: perdóname misaki!, es que yo pensé… como tú amas mucho a usui…

Misaki: madre, no hare eso nunca! (Creo)

Minako: está bien misaki… perdóname por hablar este tema…

Misaki: no te preocupes mama…

Minako: perdóname, relájate!

Misaki: adiós madre!

Minako: adiós!

Usui: en verdad tu madre creyó que nosotros lo hicimos…

Misaki: ¡c-cállate! (Dijo toda sonrojada)

Usui: misaki, prepara tus cosas, vamos a ir a otro lugar…

Misaki: ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Otro?!

Usui: sip.

Misaki: en verdad tu…

Usui: misaki ven aquí…

Misaki: por qué? (dijo mientras que se dirigía hacia el)

Usui: (la abraza) misaki, yo te quiero… por eso quiero que estés relajada en estos días…

Misaki: (se sonroja) takumi, yo también te quiero… y… hare lo que tú me digas… (Dijo mientras lo abraza).

De repente usui le toma la mejilla y la besa.

Usui: estas roja misaki…

Misaki: c-calla… waa! No lo puedo soportar! Si! Estoy roja y no puedo evitarlo!

Usui: (se ríe) misaki eres tan honesta… te amo misaki…

Misaki: i-idiota…

Usui: no lo olvides misaki… te amo, y te amare por siempre…

Misaki: yo también te amo… takumi…. (Dijo mientras lo abraza)

Usui: (La besa)…

Misaki: y-yo creo que hay que prepararnos para irnos del hotel…

Usui: yo también lo creo… vamos. (le agarra la mano y la lleva a la habitación)

Misaki y usui arreglaron todas sus cosas mientras que hablan…

Misaki: usui a dónde iremos?

Usui: s-o-r-p-r-e-s-a.

Misaki: ¡usui! No seas malo!

Usui: iremos… (Se acerca al oído de misaki y le dice…) a la playa…

Misaki: a la playa!?

Usui: sip.

Misaki: en verdad usui… no sé como agradecértelo…

Usui: con un beso.

Misaki: ah!? Que quieres decir!

Usui: quiero que misaki me dé un beso…

Misaki: mmm…. e-está bien…

Misaki se acerca hacia usui y con un leve sonrojado en las mejillas de misaki, misaki besa a usui… y usui no pudo tratar de resistirse a besarla, y la beso…

Misaki: y-yo iba a darte el beso… no tu a mi…

Usui: perdóname misaki… no me pude resistir…

Misaki: usui, etto… t-te quiero usui…

Usui: yo te amo misaki…

* * *

Gracias por leer! :)


	7. Chapter 7: lo que nunca nos imaginamos

usui y misaki salieron del hotel. misaki estaba todavía roja por lo que le pidió usui, "darle un beso por agradecerle". Usui no podía dejar de sonreír por la cara de misaki.

misaki: ¡¿de que te ries!?

usui: de nada... es solo que la kaichou se ve linda cuando esta sonrojada...

misaki: (sonrojo) q-que es lo que dices!

usui: la verdad (con tono de niño inocente )

misaki: callate!

usui: ehhh, porque?

misaki: eh! etto... ¡porque dices cosas sin sentido!

usui: para mi no son cosas sin sentido... Ayuzawa es la mas linda del mundo (dando una gran sonrisa).

misaki: c-cállate... (Sonrojo)

usui: mira ya estamos llegando a los trenes kaichou...

misaki: ¡ no digas nada incoherente en el tren, oíste! (Advirtió)

usui: esta bien ayuzawa...

Cuando entraron al tren usui se sento al lado de misaki para asegurarse de tenerla muy cerca. misaki trataba de no sonrojarse por los centímetros o milímetros que dividia a Usui de ella.

usui: porque tan callada kaichou?

misaki: p-porque no hay tema de conversación...

usui: yo invento! (con cara chibi)

misaki: esta bien...

usui: cualquier cosa?

misaki: cualquiera...

usui: cuantos hijos quieres tener conmigo? (dijo con una sonrisa)

misaki: ¡¿q-que estas diciendo?!

usui: un tema de conversación.

misaki: por que te lo diría!

Usui: para tener un tema de conversación…

Misaki: ya deja el tema de conversación!

Usui: pero misaki quiero saber (se acerca y queda a centímetros de la cara de misaki)

Misaki: eh! Y-yo no quiero t-tener… quiero d-decir que n-nunca he pensado en e-eso… (Con la cara toda sonrojada). ¡n-no te acerques a mi pervertido alienígena del espacio exterior!

Usui: shhh ayuzawa (poniendo un dedo de señal de silencio) los pasajeros se molestaran…

Misaki: waa! Perdón…

Usui: mire kaichou… el mar (dijo señalando con el dedo hacia la ventana)

Misaki: es verdad! (Con una cara de entusiasmo)

Usui y misaki bajaron del tren, y misaki no resistio mas y empezo a correr, por suerte usui la agarro del brazo.

Usui: kaichou, si corre a esa velocidad le puede pasar algo, es mejor evitar y bajar despacio…

Misaki: entiendo… entonces empecemos a caminar.

Usui: si, vamos.

Usui y misaki empezaron su recorrido hacia la orilla del mar, misaki cada vez mas entusiasmada.

Usui: kaichou, desde hace cuanto que no viene al mar?

Misaki: (…)

Usui: ayuzawa?

Usui se da vuelta para ver a misaki, pero no estaba, de repente escucha la voz de misaki desde un callejon diciendo "usu…", usui sin pensarlo fue hacia aquel callejon. Vio a misaki poder salir de las manos que la sujetaban. Era un delincuente que parecía armado, asi que usui fue hacia misaki y la puso detrás de el. De repente aparecieron muchos hombres con armas en las manos.

Usui: tienen algún asunto con mi novia?

Delincuentes: no. Solo es que como estaba sola, y sin la mano de su novio, decidimos invitarla a nuestra fiesta…

Misaki: ¡como se atreven ustedes idiotas!

Delincuentes: en verdad te crees muy fuerte? Chicos, ataquen!

Usui y misaki pelearon contra muchos delincuentes. En eso, misaki golpea a un delincuente y por atrás le pusieron un paño con cloroformo. Misaki cae al suelo debido al fuerte químico y usui, que ya no tenía más opción, corre hacia misaki, la carga como una "princesa" y corre lo más rápido posible. Usui estaba perdido, estaban en maciso bosque. Los delincuentes perdieron de vista a misaki a usui, y tuvieron que irse del bosque, de lo contrario también se perderían. Usui dejo a misaki en el pasto, usui tenia que examinar a misaki si le hicieron algo en el ataque. Luego de 30 minutos, Misaki despierta.

Misaki: donde estamos?

Usui: en un bosque.

Misaki: ¿¡en un bosque!?

Usui: kaichou, si grita le dolerá la cabeza, por el químico que le han puesto.

Misaki: si ya me duele un poco la cabeza (dijo mientras se tocaba su cabeza)

Usui: es normal, a si que no se esfuerce mucho.

Misaki: como llegamos aquí? No recuerdo nada…

Usui: para resumirlo, te iban a secuestrar y yo corrí hacia acá.

Misaki: ¡¿secuestrar!? Si recuerdo, esos pervertidos…

Usui: que bueno que ya estas bien…

Misaki: no estoy completamente bien, mi cabeza… ¡¿usui que te paso en tu hombro!?

Usui: estoy bien…

Misaki: ¡no digas mentiras usui takumi!

Usui tenia una gran herida en el hombro izquierdo, Misaki saca de su mini mochila (llevaba una mini mochila en todo el viaje) y saca una unas vendas.

Misaki: quédate quieto… quítate la camisa.

Usui: kaichou, no crees que eso sonó un poco pervertido?

Misaki: ¡cállate y quédate quieto!

Usui: esta bien…

de repente misaki y usui escuchan un ruido…

misaki: ¡q-que haces tu aqui! (dijo señalando al hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos)


	8. Chapter 8: llegada inesperada

¡Importante!

Hola! Quiero aclararles que yo cuando escriba, los paréntesis serán los pensamientos que dirán los personajes, y los guiones serán las acciones, en otras palabras, así:

(Pensamiento)

-accion-

* * *

Gracias por leer ^_^

Misaki: ¡q-que haces tu aquí!

Cedric: Usui-sama, le vengo a decir algo muy importante…

Usui: puedes esperar a que mi novia termine de poner la venda?

Misaki: n-no hace falta, ya termine.

Usui: que tan importante es? -dijo levantándose del piso y poniéndose la camisa-

Cedric: el joven amo (Gerard) me ha mandado a decirle que ha aparecido vuestra madre…

Misaki: ¿¡madre!?

Usui: cuando ha pasado esto?

Cedric: ayer en la mañana, unos guardias la vieron llegar a Inglaterra en un barco.

Usui: eso quiere decir que se ha escapado todos estos años?

Cedric: creo que si.

Misaki: (el ambiente es muy tenso y Usui parece tan tranquilo!)

Usui: como puedo verificar que es cierto?

Cedric: sabia que iba a preguntar eso, a si que he traído una fotografía de ella.

Cedric le paso una foto de ella, Misaki vio como Usui mostró sorpresa en su mirada, al parecer era su madre, Misaki no entendía, por lo que sabia Usui nunca había visto a su madre, podría ser una conexión o algo así. Usui estaba realmente impresionado, la fotografía que le mostró Cedric, al parecer era verdad.

Cedric: su madre le pide que por favor vuelva a Inglaterra solo por un mes, necesita verlo.

Usui: como puedo saber si es una mala broma de Gerard?

Cedric: le aseguro que no.

Misaki: Usui, si de verdad tu madre esta viva, tendrás que dejar Japón una vez mas…

Usui: si en caso que fuera hacia Inglaterra, tendría que ver al abuelo?

Cedric: lo siento Usui-sama, esa información yo no la decido.

Usui: entiendo, déjame decidirlo. Hasta entonces…

Cedric: como usted lo pida. (Desaparece con una velocidad increíble)

Misaki: ¿Qué harás Usui?

Usui: no lo se Misaki… pero no quiero dejarte (la abraza)

Misaki: (sonrojo) n-no te dieron una fecha exacta para ir, cierto? Tienes tiempo para decidir…

Usui: lo siento misaki, creo que tendremos que irnos a Tokio sin ver la playa…

Misaki: no importa, después de todo es importante este tema. –le sonríe-

Usui: gracias Ayuzawa.

Usui y Misaki buscaron la forma de volver hasta la playa, usui encontró un río que los llevaría hacia allá, después de encontrar la playa, se dirigieron a los trenes. Ahí encontraron a otra persona…

Misaki: q-que haces aquí!

Tora (Igarashi): les digo lo mismo, que hacen ustedes aquí?

Misaki: y-yo pregunte primero!

Tora: vine a tomarme unas vacaciones a mi villa, pero ahora me voy, ahora respondan ustedes.

Usui: estamos de paseo por aquí.

Tora: porque? si mañana tienen clases…

Usui: pedí una autorización para faltar 2 días, a su trabajo y a la escuela.

Misaki: ¡¿2 días!?

Tora: haber si entendí, pidieron permiso 2 días para venir a pasear? ¿Para que?

Usui: no tendría porque decírtelo.

Misaki: usui no te muevas mucho, todavía estas débil…

Tora: que te ha pasado? -apuntando hacia la herida de Usui-

Usui: no es nada que te encumbra…

Tora: también van hacia Tokio? Yo los acompaño, esta vez me apetece ir en tren común y corriente.

Usui: esta bien, pero no nos molestes. (Cara chibi)

Tora: jajaja, en verdad son interesantes…

Misaki: se pueden callar? Han estado hablando todo el camino… oh! ya llegamos a los trenes.

Misaki, Usui y Tora pagaron el transporte hacia Tokio y Usui no se separó nunca de Misaki, y se sentaron los tres, Misaki en la ventana, Usui al lado de ella y Tora en frente de ellos. Ya era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo, y Misaki se durmió en el camino, apoyándose en el hombro derecho de Usui, ya que el otro estaba herido. En ese momento Usui y Tora podían liberar lo que tenían en sus mentes.

Tora: supe que fueron hacia el templo Kiyomizu…

Usui: si, algún problema?

Tora: me informaron que hubo una fuerte lluvia…

Usui: nos quedamos en un hotel.

Tora: jajaja que graciosos son ustedes.

usui: en verdad tienes una mente muy pervertida.

Tora: en verdad si que eres interesante, supiste leer mi mente, ahora entiendo porque Misaki-san te dice extraterrestre pervertido.

Usui: no me importa si me dice extraterrestre pervertido, solo con tener ese sobrenombre me siento importante para ella. No como otros que les dice igarashi kaichou…

Tora: pero si me acerco mas a ella puede cambiar la manera en que me nombra…

Usui: no te preocupes no me separe nunca de ella.

Tora: pero ella puede cambiar de opinión.

Usui: tu no te rindes? Ella ya es mi novia.

Tora: eso no quiere decir que no tenga posibilidad.

Usui: pero eso no quiere decir que me va a dejar a un lado…

Tora: pero también puedo ser su amigo mas cercano…

Usui: y yo su novio.

Tora: tu no te rindes?

Usui: no, no me separare de ella. Y no copies mis líneas.

Tora: jajaja te comportas como un niño.

Usui: eso se llama, proteger a lo que amo, es decir, a mi amada Misaki.

Misaki: de que hablan? -todavía media dormida-

Usui: hablábamos de lo linda que eres, como dormiste Misaki?

Misaki: porque me dices por mi nombre?

Usui: porque eres mi linda novia. –Sonriéndole a Misaki-

Misaki: -sonrojada- c-cállate…

Tora: jajaja en verdad ustedes son muy interesantes…

Después de este viaje, Tora se fue por su camino y Usui fue a dejar a Misaki a su casa, dejando en secreto lo del "casi" secuestro de Misaki, para que no se preocupe Minako. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Misaki, Minako los invito a pasar para que le contaran todo del viaje. Obviamente Usui y Misaki dejaron en secreto las partes "románticas" que tuvieron. Y así finalizó el día, cuando Usui llego a su departamento durmió pensando que haría, ir a Inglaterra para ver a su madre que nunca ha visto o quedarse con misaki? Las interrogantes en su cabeza rodaban sin parar…

* * *

gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9: porque me siento sola?

disfrutenlo!

* * *

Era un nuevo dia para todo el mundo, era lunes, fue un dia agotador, cuando ya acabaron las clases, misaki ya estaba alborotada con el trabajo de ser presidenta.

Misaki: ¡yukimura! ¿¡Has revisado la caja de las sugerencias?!

Yukimura: lo siento kaichou… no he tenido tiempo, es que tengo que estudiar para las pruebas…

Misaki: ah… -se sienta en la silla- esta bien yo la revisare…

Yukimura: ¡muchas gracias kaichou! Se lo agradezco mucho! Vámonos kanou…

Kanou: espera yukimura, adelántate tú, necesito hablar algo con la kaichou…

Yukimura: esta bien, nos vemos! -se va corriendo-

Kanou: kaichou necesito preguntarle algo…

Misaki: si dime -sin apartar la mirada de la hoja que tenia en las manos-

Kanou: puede ser muy atrevido, pero ¿q-que hacia con usui-san en el templo kiyomizu? Y tambien los vi que se abrazaban…

Misaki: -se sonroja al instante- ¿¡p-por que d-dices eso?! ¡Y-yo nunca a-abrace a usui en el viaje…! -mintio-

Kanou: p-perdon por ser atrevido… me retiro…

Misaki: -se recuesta en la mesa- hablando de ese pervertido, no lo he visto en todo el dia… al parecer me acostumbre a que me acose todo el día…

Era cierto, usui no habia pasado por el consejo estudiantil, hasta ahora… mientras que misaki todavía seguia recostada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, misaki empezó hablar sola…

Misaki: usui, donde estas? Al parecer que ya me acostumbre a ser tu alienigena acosada y tu mi alienigena pervertido… siempre me vienes a ver y hoy no?. Eres un idiota, pero, porque eres tan amable conmigo? Si sigues asi, no me podré apuntar mas y confesarte todo lo que siento… me siento un poco sola, no se porque…¡¿q-que estoy didiendo!? Como puedo hablar mucho de el en estos momentos!...

Usui: que sintes por mi? –le dice en el oido de misaki-

Misaki: ¡usui! ¡Q-que haces aquí! -toda sonrojada- ¡¿n-no me digas que escuchaste todo?!

Usui: si, porque soy tu alienigena pervertido, y tu mi alienigena acosada…

Misaki: ¡c-callate! ¡¿Y-y desde cuando que soy tuya!?

Usui: tu misma lo dijiste, "Al parecer que ya me acostumbre a ser tu alienigena acosada y tu mi alienigena pervertido…"

Misaki: (y recuerda lo que dije en ese momento?!) ¡m-mentira! ¡¿Cuando dije eso?!

Usui: ahora dime… porque te sientes un poco sola? -dijo acercandose a ella-

Misaki: -sonrojada- y-yo no me siento un poco sola…

Usui: sera que es porque hoy no te he visitado? –se acerca mas-

Misaki: n-no es por eso…-mintio- no te acerques mas…

Usui: ¿Por qué? Yo soy tuyo y tu eres mia… tu misma lo dijiste… -queda a milímetros de la boca de misaki-

Misaki: y-yo no dije eso… usui…

usui la toma de las mejillas y la besa… dejando a misaki sin respiración.

Usui: perdóname misaki, no he podido verte, he estado pensando en ir a Inglaterra…

Misaki: e-es por tu madre? –con una voz de estar triste-

Usui: si…

Misaki: esta bien… ¡piensa todo lo que quieras! –dijo muy enojada-

Usui: que te pasa misaki?...

Misaki: ¡no tengo porque decirte! Dejame salir… -dijo apoyando sus manos en el torso de usui-

Usui: misaki… estas celosa?

Misaki le da una cacheteada a usui.

Misaki: ¡yo no estoy celosa! Dejame salir! –con lagrimas en sus ojos que no deja salir-

Usui: -la abraza- misaki, yo te quiero mucho, pero, tengo una madre que no he visto nunca…

Misaki: yo no estoy enojada por eso! Idiota usui dejame salir!

Usui: no hasta que me digas porque… -dijo abrazándola mas fuerte-

Misaki: no quiero! ¡No tengo que decirte estas cosas! ¡No porque eres mi novio tengo que decirtelo todo!

Misaki golpea a usui dejandolo en el suelo, mientras misaki miraba a usui en el suelo adolorido por su golpe, se acerco a el, bajo al suelo y empezo a llorar.

Misaki: (no entiendo! Generalmente soy muy fuerte! Porque tengo que llorar al frente de usui?) eres malo! Muy malo! –dijo llorando y pegandole en el torso de usui-

Usui: -la abraza muy fuerte- por favor misaki no llores… no quiero que sufras por alguien como yo… -le seca sus lagrimas con sus dedos-

Misaki: me rindo… estoy enojada porque de nuevo te iras y me dejaras sola, tu no sabes cuanto sufri cuando te fuiste… ¡es verdad! No quiero estar sola…

Usui: perdoname misaki, y gracias por contármelo, pensé que iba a estar toda la noche preguntándome que te hice…

Misaki: tu no hiciste nada, yo soy una egoista que no te deja ir a ver por primera vez a tu madre.

Maria-sensei: ¡ takumi! ¡Te robas a MI ayuzawa!

Usui: sabes arruinaste el momento… y desde cuando que es tu ayuzawa, es mia.

Maria-sensei: mentira! Si yo fuera tu no la tendria con lagrimas en los ojos!

Misaki: y-yo no estoy llorando maria-sensei!

Usui: que hace usted a estas horas en la escuela?

Maria-sensei: USTEDES que hacen aquí a estas horas?! Yo organizando mi clase para mañana.

Usui: no se preocupe ya nos vamos… con su permiso, vámonos misaki.

Misaki: si… adios maria-sensei…

Maria-sensei: adios ayuzawa-san! A ti no tonto takumi!

Usui fue a dejar a misaki al trabajo y se fue a su departamento. Cuando misaki salio del trabajo, ya todas las preguntas respondidas de la gerente sobre el viaje, se sorprendio, ya que usui no estaba ahí, misaki se estaba sintiendo un poco sola, pero si lo decia sería una egoista. De repente ,a misaki se le rodearon los tipos que casi la secuestran en la playa.

Misaki: ¡ustedes!

Delincuentes: pero si eres la de la playa, que gusto volver a encontrarte… y sin tu novio.

Misaki: ¡¿como me encontraron?!

Delincuentes: digamos que… te investigamos.

Misaki: Yo no tengo asuntos son ustedes! ¡que quieren conmigo!

Delincuentes: lo que quiere todo delincuente…

Misaki: (mejor corro!) –se va corriendo-

Misaki corrio lo mas rapido posible, o si no la atraparian, pero tenia una pregunta, porque no esta vez usui no la habia salvado? Siempre en estos casos siempre el la salva, porque ahora no? Misaki se estaba dando cuenta que usui la estaba dejando un poco de lado por el caso de su madre, eso le entristecía un poco… de repente paro una limosina frente a ella...

Tora: entra antes de que te pase algo…

Misaki: ¡¿que quieres decir?!

Tora: vas a entrar o seguir corrinendo antes de que te hagan algo?

Misaki no sabia si entrar, estaba segura que usui llegara, pero no sabia que usui estaba en su departamento durmiendo (ya que era tarde)…

* * *

les gusto? comenten! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: preocupacion

¡Perdón por la tardanza!

* * *

Tora: vas a entrar?

Misaki: (no puedo esperar mas a usui!) si! –Dijo entrando a la limosina-

Cuando misaki entro limosina, tora le pasó una chaqueta, que se notaba que era de calidad, después tora le pregunto a misaki:

Tora: que hacías sola a estas horas? Por lo que se usui siempre te va a dejar a tu casa…

Misaki: esta vez no me fue a dejar… -poniendo una cara triste-

Tora: porque? En verdad es tan idiota?

Misaki: usui n-no es un idiota…

Tora: supe que su madre ha aparecido…

Misaki: si… -poniendo una cara mas triste-

Tora: porque estas tan triste?

Misaki: no estoy triste… -dijo mejorando un poco su cara- (porque estoy tan debil?)

Tora: eso no es cierto, dime que pasa, desde ahora seamos buenos amigos, si?

Misaki: esta bien… (Eso no era de esperarse de el…)

Tora: porque estas tan triste?

Misaki: es por… que usui se quiere ir de nuevo a Inglaterra…

Tora: a ir a ver a su madre, cierto?

Misaki: si. Pero el no sabe cuanto sufrí cuando fue a Inglaterra la ultima vez. (Porque le estoy diciendo todo?!)

Tora: si… yo estuve a tu lado en esos momentos, yo vi como te sentiste…

Misaki: por eso siento que me esta… dejando un p-poco de lado…

Tora: eso es verdad. Y después…

Misaki: la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, que fue hoy, me dijo que estaba pensando en ir a Inglaterra… y yo me moleste y lo g-golpe… pero después me lo explico…

Tora: pero que te dijo cuando te enojaste?

Misaki: (….) c-creo que haces muchas preguntas…

Tora: es porque somos amigos, cierto? –dando una sonrisa-

Misaki: lo siento, creo que eso no quiero decírtelo, mira ya llegue a mi casa! Adiós…

-dijo bajando del auto-

Tora: desde ahora dime tora, esta bien?

Misaki: si… adios tora.

Tora: adiós misaki. –Se va e mus limosina-

Misaki: (creo que me siento un poco incomoda diciéndole por su nombre… mejor le digo como siempre, igarashi kaichou).

Misaki entra a su casa, va a su habitación y encuentra un mensaje de usui… decia asi: "lo siento misaki, por no dejarte a tu casa, he estado un poco ocupado…". Que le pasaba a usui? No era el mismo de siempre, siempre se preocupaba por misaki, y ahora, ¿Qué pasa? Misaki tenia dudas sobre usui, a si que fue al departamento de usui, cuidando todo a su alrededor, lo bueno que usui vivía en un lugar de no mucha delincuencia, toco el timbre, y ahí estaba, el verdadero y único usui. Cuando usui vio a misaki lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

Usui: misaki, estas bien? –dijo con un tono de preocupado-

Misaki: p-porque iba a estar mal? –Mintió- yo se cuidarme y correr velozmente…

Usui: no lo se, en un momento sentí que algo te paso… pasa. –dijo dándole una señal para entrar-

Misaki: con tu permiso…

Misaki y Usui se sentaron en el sillón, de modo que pudieran quedar de frente para hablar.

Misaki: usui, esto… yo creo, quiero decir, que no eres el mismo de antes… ¿me estas ocultando algo?

Usui: -la abraza- yo nunca te ocultaría algo misaki, es solo que estoy un poco confundido…

Misaki: por que estas confundido?

Usui: yo… no quiero dejarte… -la abraza mas fuerte-

Misaki: usui, si vas a ir a Inglaterra, no te tardes mucho. O si no yo tendre que ir a buscarte por segunda vez…

Usui: en verdad no te molesta? Dime la verdad…

Misaki: no, no me molesta, no es nada para mi dejarte por segunda vez... –dijo mientras caía una lagrima en su mejilla-

Usui: misaki, porque lloras?

Misaki: eh? Estoy llorando? Perdón, no me di cuenta… -dijo limpiándose los ojos-

Usui: misaki, no quieres que deje Japón? Por favor dime la verdad…

Misaki: eh? No te dejes llevar por mis tontas lagrimas, t-tu tienes q-que ir a i-inglaterra –dijo llorando, para que usui no la viera, lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en la pecho de usui-

Usui: misaki, por favor dime la verdad, no llores mas…

Misaki: si te la digo, seré una egoísta… -dijo sollozando-

Usui: tu no eres una egoísta misaki, para mi nunca serás nunca egoísta…

Misaki: usui yo… quiero que seas feliz. –haciendo una sonrisa forzada-

Por el comentario que hizo misaki, usui beso a misaki, misaki dejo de llorar, debido a que usui le alivio sus penas por el beso, usui dejo a misaki sin aliento.

Usui: mi felicidad es estar contigo, misaki.

Misaki: -sonrojada- ve a conocer a tu madre, pero no te tardes.

Usui: Cedric dijo que será un mes…

Misaki: agradece que fuera un mes, pudo haber sido más…

Usui: gracias por comprender, te quiero.

Misaki: en verdad tú nunca cambiaras, y-yo también te quiero… -dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de usui-

Usui: como puedes ser tan tierna? –Dijo dándole una sonrisa a misaki-

Misaki: yo no soy tierna, yo siempre soy así cuando estoy contigo…

Usui: entonces… por que eres tan linda?

Misaki: para eso ya no tengo respuesta…

Usui: misaki… cual es el color de tu ropa interior de hoy? –dijo con una cara chibi-

Misaki: ni pienses que te lo voy a decir…

Usui: ehhh, porque? Entonces seamos justos…

Misaki: no empieces!...

Usui: jajaja esta bien misaki…

Misaki: que hora es?

Usui: no lo se…

Misaki se solto de los brazos de usui para ver la hora en su celular, eran las las 10:15 de la noche…

Misaki: ¡son las 10:15!

Usui: algún problema? –Cara chibi-

Misaki: si es un problema! ¡Una chica no tiene que estar a estas horas en la casa de un chico!

Usui: no te preocupes, yo no te hare nada. Al igual que no hay cama en este departamento.

Misaki: que quieres decir con no te hare nada? No te preocupes, si o si me voy hoy de este departamento… -dijo arreglando sus cosas para irse-

Usui: kaichou no se vaya… Licht también le pide que se quede.

Misaki: sabes, los gatos no hablan… espera, Licht a estado todo el rato ahí? –con un leve sonrojo-

Usui: sip. No te preocupes, no creo que Licht haya visto algo de lo que hicimos ahora…

Misaki: n-no es eso… me voy… -dijo caminando hacia la puerta-

De repente Misaki sintió que las manos de usui la abrazaban por su espalda.

Usui: te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa.

Misaki: e-esta bien…

* * *

Que les parecio el capitulo? Comenten porfis! Diganme si se esta poniendo fome los capitulos para ponerme mas trabajadora. Muchas gracias por leer! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: ante toda la verdad

Luego que usui fuera a dejar a misaki a su casa, seguía preocupado, sentía que algo le había pasado a misaki y ella no quería contárselo. Por otro lado, misaki ya se sentía aliviada que usui le contara todo, pero, porque ella no le contaba lo del secuestro? se lo dice a su "amigo", tora, pero no a su novio usui? Se sentía una inútil, que usui confiaba en ella, pero porque no ella no confiaba en el? Tenía tantas preguntas… a la mañana siguiente (que era martes) se decidió contárselo, no podía guardarle ese secreto…

Misaki: usui! Quiero hablar contigo…

Usui: porque tan de repente, kaichou?

Maria-sensei: ayuzawa-san! Necesito que le expliques a estos estudiantes la materia de ingles! Por favor….

Misaki: no se preocupe (después de todo es una profesora). Usui lo siento, ahora vuelvo… -se va a donde los estudiantes-

Usui: esta bien… maria-sensei, que esta tramando?

Maria-sensei: estoy protegiendo a mi ayuzawa de ti.

Usui: recuerde que ya somos novios…

Maria-sensei: ¡si se! No tienes que repetírmelo para hacerme sufrir mas!

Usui: me retiro…

Maria-sensei: oye! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

Shintani: ¡takumi!

Usui: que quieres sanshita?

Sintani: quería decirte que… ¡oye! ¡No me digas sanshita, es shintani no sanshita!

Usui: esta bien sanshita…

Shintani: como ayer falte a clases no pude preguntarte… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a misaki el fin de semana!?

Usui: como lo supiste?... y baja el tono de voz sanshita…

Shintani: misaki-chan no vino al… m-mejor hablemos en privado…

Usui: por poco lo dices sanshita…

Shintani: no es sanshita! vamos! –Dijo tomándolo de la manga de la camisa-

Shintani arrastra a Usui hasta el salón más cercano y cierra la puerta con pestillo.

Usui: que quieres?

Shintani: ahora si… –dijo revisando si había alguien en el salón- ¡¿porque misaki-chan no fue el fin de semana a trabajar al maid latte?!

Usui: digamos que la lleve a un lado…

Shintani: ¡¿a donde?!

Usui: si que eres masoquista, sanshita-kun…

Shintani: ¡dime! ¡No me controlare si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a misaki-chan!

Misaki: usui donde estas!

Misaki escucha la voz de Shintani e intenta abrir la puerta del salon, como esta estaba cerrada, a misaki no se le ocurre una mejor idea que dar una ''patada voladora'' llegando a romper la manilla Dx .

Misaki: Aquí están, que están haciendo aquí?

Shintani: ¡misaki-chan! ¡Dime que takumi no te hizo nada el fin de semana!

Misaki: -se sonroja al escuchar eso- s-shintani, porque d-dices eso?

Usui: sanshita, porque no nos dejas estar unos momentos a solas, ya que tenemos asuntos pendientes, como novios? –Dijo abrazando a misaki por la espalda-

Misaki: ¡¿q-que estas haciendo!? ¡Idiota usui!

Shintani: ¡takumi! ¡No creas que voy a dejar a misaki a solas contigo! –Dijo lanzando un golpe a usui-

usui: esta bien sanshita… -dijo esquivando su golpe- vamos misaki, a un lugar mas privado… -dijo tomándole la mano a misaki-

shintani: ¡espera! Misaki-chan, dime que por favor takumi no te hizo nada, por favor…

usui: adiós sanshita… -dijo dejando el salón con misaki-

misaki: oye, porque no me dejaste responderle?

Usui: no será un poco privado la respuesta que dirás?

Misaki: no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo no hicimos nada.

Usui: para mi es privado dormir con misaki en la misma cama. –Dijo con tono inocente-

Misaki: -se sonroja- a-a donde vamos?

Usui: a la azotea… es el único lugar donde podemos hablar en privado.

Misaki: si… ¡oigan ustedes! ¡¿Que están haciendo!?

Chicos: es la kaichou endemoniada… -dijeron en voz baja-

Misaki: ¡arreglen su uniforme! ¡Ahora! –Dijo con un aura negra-

Chicos: ¡corran por sus vidas!

Misaki: ¡ustedes…!

Usui: que malos, le dijeron a mi novia "kaichou endemoniada" –cara chibi-

Misaki: ya me es normal para mí…

Usui y misaki llegaron a la azotea.

Usui: que querías decirme, kaichou?

Misaki: usui… tú no me escondes ningún secreto, por eso yo quiero decirte algo…

Usui: que pasa ayuzawa?

Misaki: el motivo porque fui a tu departamento ayer, fue por –traga saliva-… los delincuentes de la playa de nuevo me encontraron…

Usui: porque no me habías dicho misaki?

Misaki: en ese momento me rodearon, tuve que correr… pero ahí encontré al presidente de miyabigaoka, y el me llevo en su limosina a mi casa…

Usui: porque no me llamaste?

Misaki: estaba esperando a que llegaras, pero no tuve otra opción de subirme a la limosina…

Usui: -la abraza muy fuerte- perdóname, perdóname misaki, perdóname por no salvarte…

Misaki: con un perdón bastaba…-dijo abrazándolo- perdóname usui por no decírtelo antes…

Usui: por que no me lo habías dicho misaki?

Misaki: n-no quería preocuparte…

Usui: gracias por contármelo… me hubiera sentido mal si no me lo hubieras dicho…

Misaki: ya lo sabias?

Usui: no, lo sentí, ese día que fuiste a mi departamento…

Misaki: es cierto, me dijiste que si algo me había pasado… y, mentí…

Usui: no te preocupes, ya a pasado. –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente-

Misaki: usui, cuando te iras a Inglaterra?

Usui: en cuatro días… porque?

Misaki: quería saber… cuanto tiempo tengo para estar contigo.

Usui: -le da un beso- que tierna misa-chan.

Misaki: solo a veces takumi.

Usui: amo cuando me dices por mi nombre…

Misaki: que te parece que si estos cuatro días te digo takumi? Si es que n-no te molesta…

Usui: tanto me extrañaras?

Misaki: ¡n-no es eso! Es solo que… etto…

Usui: te quiero.

Misaki: -se sonroja- que estas diciendo! Vámonos, ya toco el timbre hay que ir a los salones…

Usui: ehhh, yo me quería quedar aquí con misaki…

Misaki: vámonos estupido takumi…

Usui: entonces yo también te diré por tu nombre, ya voy misaki.

Solo cuatro días… cuatro días tenía misaki para poder estar con usui antes que partiera a Inglaterra…


	12. Chapter 12: bendita sea la lluvia

disfruten el capitulo de hoy!

* * *

Misaki se sentia terrible, usui se iba a Inglaterra en dos días, ¿Por qué el tiempo avanza tan rapido? Misaki estaba desesperada, no tenia tiempo, estaba en el consejo estudiantil, tenia dos mesas repletas de hojas sin revisar, y yukimura no paraba de llegar con pilas y pilas de informes. El consejo estudiantil de seika, tenia un arduo día de trabajo. Misaki hacia todo lo posible para terminar. Usui, que miraba a su novia desde la ventana del salon del consejo estudiantil, comprendiendo la situación, decidio entrar.

Usui: kaichou…

Misaki: Usui! No es momento de juegos! Ve a dormir a la azotea –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos preocupada de unas firmas-.

Usui: kaichou… la ayudo?

Misaki: ¡no moles…! Ayudar? (esto si que es inesperado de usui…)

Usui: la voy a ayudar –dijo tomando una pila de papeles-.

Yukimura: m-muchas gracias usui-san!

Misaki: usui… h-haz lo que quieras! –Dijo volviendo a su trabajo-

Usui termino muy rapido su trabajo y dejo ordenadas las hojas en distintas carpetas.

Misaki: usui, y-ya no es necesario que ayudes, este es el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, muchas gracias por ayudar… -dijo mientras lo echaba fuera del salón-

Usui: esta bien misa-chan… (Después de todo no le puedo quitar mas tiempo de su trabajo como kaichou…) nos vemos a la salida.

Misaki: si… -dijo cerrando la puerta-

Yukimura: kaichou, buenas noticias! No hay mas guías que revisar! –dijo llorando de felicidad-

De repente Misaki tenia un aura negra en su alrededor, todo el trabajo que le quedaba lo estaba haciendo lo mas rapido que podian responder sus manos.

Yukimura: kaichou, esta bien?

Misaki: ¡solo diez paginas mas! –dijo firmando cada una de las paginas con una velocidad increíble-

Yukimura: kaichou, por favor tranquilícese…

Misaki: ¡he terminado! ¡Adios a todos! –dijo saliendo de el salon-

Yukimura: que puntual la kaichou… salio a las 16:00 en punto…

Misaki salio a toda prisa del salon para buscar a usui, no podia estar con el en estos dias tan importantes…

Misaki: (donde estas usui!?) ¡¿que haces aquí!?

De repente aparece un limosina con la insignia de la familia igarashi. Tora se baja y la limosina se va.

Tora: vine a ver a mi amiga.

Misaki: lo siento igarashi kaichou ahora estoy ocupada… -dijo caminando volviendo a su busqueda-.

Tora: no acordamos que me diras tora, misaki?

Misaki recordo el momento que acordo con Usui que en los 4 dias que restaban, se nombrarian por sus nombres.

Misaki: l-lo siento, es que… (como lo explico).

Usui: misaki te estaba buscando. Necesitas algo igarashi kaichou?

Tora: ah! Ahora entiendo porque misaki no me dice por mi nombre, porque solo entre ustedes se dicen por sus nombres, cierto?

Misaki: n-no es eso! -dijo con toda la verdad-

Usui: lo siento igarashi kaichou, ahora estamos ocupados, de hecho ahora nos vamos con misaki a otro lado. Nos vemos –dijo tomando de la mano a misaki-

Usui y misaki fueron hacia el maid latte tomados de la mano, y misaki todavía seguia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que le parecia adorable a usui. Cuando llegaron, usui fue a la cocina y misaki a cambiarse para ir a trabajar. La gerente sugirió ese dia como el especial de las hermanitas menores, lo que misaki no le complicaba tanto como la primera vez que usui le hizo pasar vergüenza. Eso le recordaba que usui partia a Inglaterra pasado mañana a las 18:35 PM , eso le entristecía un poco. Después de un largo tiempo, le tocaba el descanso a misaki.

Usui: hoy es duro el trabajo?

Misaki: si… en el consejo estudiantil y en el maid latte…

Usui: misa-chan se ve linda con el traje de hermana menor. –dijo mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro-

Misaki: ¡c-callate pervertido!

Usui: misa-chan faltan dos horas para salir del trabajo, quiere venir conmigo al departamento? –dijo con su rostroe enternecido-

Misaki: ¡en tus sueños extraterrestre pervertido!

Gerente (satsuki): misa-chan tu descanso acaba en 5 minutos…

De repente satsuki ve a misaki toda sonrojada y a usui hablando con ella, y se empieza a llenar de flores moe el lugar.

Misaki: que le pasa gerente? –con todavía un leve sonrojo en su rostro-

Gerente: (¡moe, moe,moe!) p-perdon por molestarlos y arruinar su momento… moe… -dijo retirandose-

Misaki: sera mejor que vuelva a trabajar… -dijo retirandose de la cocina-

Usui: te quiero misa-chan! –le da una sonrisa-.

Misaki: -sonrojada completamente- ¡c-callate y hace tu trabajo!

Usui: esta bien misa-chan…

El tiempo paso rapido, misaki se fue a cambiar, mientras que usui la esperaba afuera. Cuando termino misaki, salieron del maid latte.

Usui: misaki, te ves cansada…

Misaki: hoy he tenido mucho trabajo…

Usui: -la toma de la mano- hoy tuviste el doble de trabajo que todos los dias…

Misaki: si… ademas todavía tengo que estudiar para la prueba de la proxima semana…

En ese instante, misaki se acuerda de que debia comprar un cuaderno nuevo, y justo habia una tienda de utiles escolares en la esquina.

Misaki: espera usui, tengo que comprar un cuaderno… esperame aca.

Usui: esta bien…

Cuando misaki entro a la tienda, usui vio a tora en un restaurante de 5 estrellas, conversando con el lider de la banda que casi secuestran a misaki en la playa y en el maid latte.

Tora: resulto un éxito el segundo "casi secuestro", en estos momentos soy amigo de Ayuzawa misaki…

Delincuente: ahora usted es el principe azul de esa tal misaki…

Tora: si… ahora como su novio se va a Inglaterra, podre acercarme a ella…

Delincuente: y… nuestro dinero?

Tora: ah! Es cierto, toma –dijo pasandole un sobre con dinero- cuentalo, son $1.000.000 en total.

Delincuente: llameme cuando quiera que la secuestre… -dijo pasandole en un papel un numero-

Tora: no dudare… -dijo retirandose del restaurante-

Usui quedo sorprendido, tora habia contratado a esos delincuentes? De repente llega misaki hasta usui.

Misaki: usui, que te pasa?

Usui: misaki, cuando me valla a Inglaterra por favor no te acerques a tora…

Misaki: eh? Esta bien, pero, porque pareces enojado?

Usui: -la abraza- por favor misaki, no te acerques a el…

Misaki: p-porque me abrazas de repente!?

Usui: misaki, te quiero.

Misaki: yo… tambien… etto… t-te quiero…

A misaki le cae una gota de lluvia en su hombro.

Misaki: eh? Me ha caido una gota de lluvia… ¿¡lluvia!?

Usui: oh no! va empezar a llover…

Misaki y usui escuchan un ruido a lo lejos, relámpagos.

Misaki: ¡¿r-relámpagos!?

Cae una lluvia que los empapa en 3 segundos.

Misaki: no! ¡Mi casa esta muy lejos de aquí! (¡¿porque justo hoy?!)

Usui: mi departamento queda cerca… vamos.

Misaki: ¡como si fuera a tu departamento idiota!

Usui: te enfermaras misaki…

Misaki: aaarg….tu ganas –haciendo un mohin-.

Y asi fue como usui llevo a misaki a su departamento soportando todo tipo de regaños y amenazas de que no le hiciera nada por la noche… cuando llegaron, usui le paso a misaki una toalla para que se secara. Misaki recibio una llamada de minako.

Misaki: madre, lo siento, no he podido llegar debido a la tormenta…

Minako: no importa misaki, quedate con usui, creo que llovera toda la noche…

Misaki: madre, ¿Como sabes que estoy con usui?

Minako: mandale saludos a usui-kun! Adios misaki –corta la linea-

Misaki: espera! madre…!

Usui: hare la cena kaichou, ah! Busca en mi armario una camisa para que te cambies esa ropa mojada.

Misaki: -sonrojo- e-esta bien que tome prestada tu r-ropa?

Usui: para mi no es ningun problema, misaki –dijo dandole un sonrisa-

Misaki fue hacia el armario de usui, busco entre la ropa una camisa y un pantalón corto, ya que le quedaría muy largo uno normal. Se cambio de ropa en el baño. Cuando salio fue a sentarse al sillón, no tardo mas de 5 segundos en bostezar, y se acomodo para dormir en aquel sofá. Usui salio con dos platos de la cocina y vio a misaki dormir profundamente, no quería despertarla, pero su estomago rugía mucho, el no quería que su novia tuviera hambre a mitad de su hermoso sueño, a si que no tuvo mas opcion que despertarla.

Usui: Misaki, tienes que comer, tu estomago ruge mucho…

Misaki: mmm? Esta bien… -dijo todavía soñolienta-

Usui: pareces cansada Kaichou…

Usui empieza alimentar a Misaki, claro que Misaki todavía sigue soñolienta. Cuando Usui termino de alimentar a Misaki, Misaki inconcientemente bosteza y se acomoda para volver a dormir. Usui no sabia donde dormir, a si que se acomodo al lado de Misaki para dormir junto a ella. La abrazo, ya que era muy poco el espacio del sofa, Usui y Misaki durmieron toda la noche abrazados sintiendo el palpitar de sus corazones…

* * *

que les parecio? porfavor dejen sus comentarios abajo! :)


	13. Chapter 13: la preocupación de un amigo

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero decirles que no podré publicar los lunes y jueves, les prometo que será otros días que publicare (cualquier día, a si que estén atentos!). El motivo es por que han comenzado mis pruebas y tengo que estudiar a full. ¡Perdónenme! :(**

* * *

Cuando misaki despertó, vio a usui dormir como un ángel abrazado a ella. Miro alrededor y se impresiono, porque se dio cuenta que estaba en el departamento de usui, no recordaba claramente como llego al departamento. De repente, misaki se acuerda que tenía que ir a la escuela hoy. Paso por arriba de usui, ya que estaba abrazado a ella, para ir a su casa y cambiarse e ir a la escuela. Cuando misaki estaba bajando del sillón, la mano de usui la agarro.

Usui: a donde vas misaki?

Misaki: y-yo t-tengo q-que ir h-hacia la e-escuela… -dijo tartamudeando-

Usui: misaki, suspendieron las clases por la tormenta de ayer, sigue durmiendo…

Misaki: pe-pero tengo que i-ir a…

Usui agarra y la acuesta en el sillón abrazándola posesivamente. Misaki se queda sin palabras y su cara toda la roja por lo que estaba haciendo usui.

Usui: duerme un poco mas, te hará bien descansar, misaki… -le dijo cariñosamente en su oído-

Misaki: p-pero tengo que ir a casa! ¡Usui idiota, sueltame!

Usui se pone encima de ella, y su cara se acerca muy peligrosamente hacia misaki.

Misaki: ¡¿q-que estas haciendo?! –completamente roja su cara por la posición de usui-

Usui: misaki… por que te quieres ir tan temprano? Apenas son las 8:00 de la mañana.

Misaki: porque… Tengo que… ir a mi casa! Mi madre esta muy preocupada! ¡Y no te acerques tanto a mí!

Usui: solo por esa simple razón? O será que misa-chan tiene miedo a que le haga algo? –Dijo acercando su cara quedando a milímetros de la cara de misaki-

Misaki: no te acerques a mi!

Usui: que mala es misa-chan, me voy mañana a Inglaterra y me trata tan mal?

Misaki: l-lo siento usui… se me había olvidado…

Usui: no habíamos acordado que me dirías takumi?

Misaki: lo siento t-takumi… dijo tartamudeando-

Usui deposito un beso en los labios de misaki, misaki automáticamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de usui, tocando sus cabellos dorados, mientras que usui la abrazaba por la cintura, usui soltó a misaki debido a que les faltaba oxigeno.

Usui: te amo misaki. –Dijo dando una sonrisa-

Misaki vio que usui tenía un leve sonrojo, lo que le hice sonreír un poco, ya que nunca lo veía sonrojado, y le parecía muy lindo su rostro así.

Usui: de que te ríes misaki? –Dijo con una cara chibi-

Misaki: -se sonroja- de nada… takumi.

Usui se sonroja un poco mas, amaba que le digiera su novia takumi, a si que la besa de nuevo pero con mas pasión, asiendo que misaki se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba.

Misaki: yo… también te amo takumi. –Dijo mientras su cara se pone como un tomate-

En un momento tocan la puerta del departamento, usui se sorprendió, porque nadie va a su departamento además que misaki. Misaki antes de hacer la llamada, espero para ver quien había golpeado la puerta.

Shintani: ¡maldito takumi! ¡Como te atreves a dejar a misaki de nuevo sola!

Shintani le iba a dar el mayor golpe que podría recordar hasta que vio a misaki sentada en el sillón de usui.

Shintani: ¡¿m-misaki!? ¡¿Que haces tan temprano en la casa de takumi!?

Misaki: y-yo… ¡debería preguntártelo a ti!

Shintani: ¡¿y-y que haces con la ropa de takumi!?

Usui: a que has venido sanshita?

Shintani: ¡no puedo creer que dejes de nuevo a misaki sola en Japón!

Usui: esos no son asuntos tuyos…

Misaki: shintani… cálmate.

Shintani: misaki, tu aprobaste que takumi partiera?

Misaki: shintani… no preguntes más… por favor… -dijo seriamente-

Usui: shintani, como conseguiste mi dirección?

Shintani: un día tenia que decirle algo a misaki, y vi que se dirigía a tu departamento, a si que la seguí para ver cual era… oye takumi, tengo que hablar contigo…

Misaki: por mientras y-yo voy a buscar unas tazas de café… -dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina-

Shintani: takumi… en verdad no soportare si haces sufrir una vez más a misaki…

Usui: no te preocupes sanshita… llamare todos los días a misaki.

Shintani: cuando volverás?

Usui: en un mes… shintani –dijo con una cara muy seria- puedes cuidar a misaki en mi ausencia?

Shintani: eh? Pensaba que no confiabas en mi… eso se debe a un motivo, cierto?

Usui: te lo contare para que sepas… misaki y yo fuimos al templo kiyomizu, y después fuimos a la playa… y ahí… casi secuestran a misaki…

Shintani: ¡¿eh!?

Usui: por suerte, nos alejamos de ellos. Y yo… de alguna manera supe… que tora fue quien contrato a esos delincuentes –dijo con un aura negra-

Shintani: misaki-chan lo sabe?

Usui: no, en estos momentos son "amigos" lo que creo que le dio un poco de confianza a tora…

Shintani: no digas eso! No creo que misaki-chan le de confianza a ese tipo!

Usui: además no he tenido el tiempo ni el momento para decírselo…

Misaki: ya han conversado? –Dijo poniendo las tazas de café sobre la mesa-

Usui: creo que si… shintani, cumplirás la promesa?

Shintani: -sonrie- por supuesto! (_¡todo por misaki!_)

Misaki: ¿de que estaban hablando? Desde hace poco que se gritaban…

Usui: de nada misa-chan… oye sanshita! Como sigue tu relación con suzuna?

Shintani: ¡¿r-relación!? D-de que estas hablando yo no…

Misaki: es cierto… últimamente suzuna a hablado mucho de ti…

Shintani: ¡¿en serio!?

Usui y misaki se echaron a reír mientras que shintani se quedaba avergonzado.

Usui: como te puedes contradecir sanshita… -dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-

Shintani: y-yo no…! ¡Solo soy su amigo! Me voy, ya hice lo que tenia que hacer! -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento-

Misaki: oye usui… creo que nos pasamos un poco…

Usui: al parecer…

Misaki: iré a cambiarme de ropa… y luego me iré a casa.

Usui: ehhh, misaki no te vas a quedar acá?

Misaki: como si eso fuera posible…

Usui: ni siquiera podremos terminar lo que estábamos haciendo? –Dijo con cara coqueta-

Misaki: que estábamos…? –se sonroja como un tomate- ¡me iré a cambiar! –Dijo cerrando la puerta del baño-

Usui: ¿quiere que la ayude?

Misaki: ¡ni se te ocurra! –dijo gritando desde la otra puerta-

Cuando misaki salio del baño, ya con la ropa cambiada, usui la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que misaki se sorprendiera.

Misaki: ¡¿q-que estas haciendo!?

Usui: misaki… no te acerques a tora…

Misaki: usui? Que a pasado? No creo que me digas eso sin una razón…

Usui: (_no se como decírselo!_) por favor, solo has lo que digo…

Misaki: (_esto es muy raro…_) esta bien…

Usui: vamos…

Misaki: a donde?

Usui: voy a dejarte a tu casa…

Misaki: si… (_usui parece serio… parece que hablaba en serio_)

* * *

**El próximo capitulo será mas interesante, el titulo se llamara: "la despedida", creo que saben a lo que se referirá, como les dije anteriormente tendré que publicar cualquier día, a si que estén atentos! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: despedida

¡e vuelto! gracias por su paciencia! :D

* * *

Usui: ayuzawa, tengo que hablar contigo…

Misaki: (que raro me esta llamando por mi apellido…) esta bien…

Usui: quiero terminar.

Misaki: que quieres terminar? –dijo algo confundida-

Usui: quiero terminar esta relación contigo. –dijo muy serio-

Misaki: ¿¡pero porque!?

Usui: siento que esto no esta resultando.

Misaki: pero yo… -usui la interrumpio-

Usui: creo que ya te lo dije claramente. –dijo yéndose del lugar que estaban-

Misaki: ¡usui yo te quie…!

Dijo antes de que viera como el cuerpo de usui se alejaba hacia la oscuridad.

Misaki: ¡usui!

Misaki desperto de un salto en la cama llorando y gritando su nombre.

Misaki: solo… solo un sueño… -dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo-

Minako: misaki, estas bien? –dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación-

Misaki: eh? No, nada! fue un sueño, no te preocupes.

Minako: misaki, todavía es temprano, sigue durmiendo…

Misaki: es sabado?

Minako: si, descansa… -dijo cerrando la puerta-

Misaki se acomodo para dormir, pero su celular sono y sin mirar quien era, contesto pensando que obviamente era usui.

Misaki: usui, es temprano y es sabado, ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano?

Usui: queria escuchar la voz de mi novia por la mañana.

Misaki: podrías por alguna vez decir una respuesta con sentido?

Usui: para mi tiene sentido… -cara chibi-

Misaki: ¿Qué quieres?

Usui: misa-chan me acompañara al aeropuerto?

Misaki: creo que si…

Usui: esta bien, nos vemos a las 16:30.

Misaki: no que te vas a las 18:35?

Usui: quiero pasar con misaki antes de irme a Inglaterra.

Misaki: en donde nos vemos?

Usui: s-o-r-p-r-e-s-a, te ire a buscar al horario de salida de tu trabajo.

Misaki: esta bien…

Usui: duerme bien misaki, te quiero! –dijo cortando la linea-

Misaki: ese idiota…

Misaki se acomodo de nuevo para dormir. Después de una hora, se levanto para ir a darse una ducha, bajo para ir a tomar su desayuno, en eso minako aprovecho en hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Minako: misaki, pudiste dormir bien?

Misaki: solo fue un mal sueño, no te preocupes. –dijo dando una sonrisa-

Suzuna: buenos dias mama, buenos dias onee-san…

Minako y Misaki: buenos dias suzuna…

Suzuna: onee-san, hoy me desperte con un grito tuyo, te paso algo? –dijo sentandose en la mesa-

Misaki: no fue nada.

Suzuna: soñaste algo? Que soñaste?

Misaki: y-yo… eh… ¡no me acuerdo! –mintió-, me voy. –dijo poniendose una chaqueta-

Minako: mandale saludos a usui…

Misaki salio cuestionada por que minako pensaba que iba al de departamento de usui, era cierto pero, porque siempre pensaba en eso? Penso hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba delante de la puerta del departamento de usui, ¿¡porque el tiempo pasa tan rapido?!, no sabia si tocar la puerta o no, en todo caso ya esta ahí. Hasta que le llamaron por su celular. Contesto sin moverse de donde estaba.

Misaki: alo?

Usui: misa-chan esta tan emocionada de verme que vino a las 13:11 de la tarde?

Misaki: ¡¿q-quien dijo que estaba en frente de tu departamento?!

Usui abrio la puerta y vio a misaki toda roja en frente de la puerta. Misaki estaba que moria de la vergüenza, en primer lugar ¿Por qué habia ido a la casa de usui? En que estaba pensando?

Misaki: l-lo siento, me equivoque de departamento…

Usui: no lo creo misaki.

Usui tomo la mano de Misaki y tiro suavemente de ella y cerro la puerta.

Usui: estaba tan emocionada de verme?

Misaki: ¡n-no es eso pervertido! ¡Vine a…! (a que he venido?!)

Usui: a si que de verdad vino porque me extrañaba?

Misaki: ¡vine a ver a… Licht!

Usui estalla de la risa al escuchar eso de misaki, misaki estaba tan roja como un tomate al ver dicho eso sin pensarlo.

Misaki: si! ¡He venido a ver a Licht! –dijo mientras caminaba para ir a acariciar a Licht-

Usui: en verdad misa-chan no puede mentir… -dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de misaki-

Misaki: ¿q-que te hizo creer que vine a verte, pervertido? –Dijo mientras acariciaba a Licht-

Usui: ehhh, misa-chan no queria verme? –dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de misaki-

Misaki: nop. –dijo fríamente-

Usui: que mala es misa-chan, yo si queria ver a misaki.

Misaki: pervertido… bueno ya hice lo que tengo que hacer! Me voy! –dijo mientras se paraba del suelo-

Usui: -la agarra del brazo- ehhhhh por que?

Misaki: tengo que ir a trabajar, sueltame!

Usui: puedo acompañarte?

Misaki: ¡no!

Usui: -cara de perrito- no puedo?...

Misaki: (odio esa cara!) n-no…

Usui: -carita de perrito- si?

Misaki: s-solo por e-esta vez…

Usui: -se para y la besa- misa-chan es tan linda.

Misaki: -sonrojada- v-voy a llegar tarde al t-trabajo!

Usui: esta bien, este bien vamos. –Dijo tomándola de la mano-

Usui y Misaki fueron hablando en el camino, tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron al maid latte. Misaki estaba trabajando distraidamente, no era porque usui se iba, si no por el miedo de que se haga realidad el sueño de hoy. Misaki tuvo su descanso y satsuki le aprovecho de preguntarle algo.

Gerente: misa-chan, paso algo?

Misaki: eh? No, es solo que… ayer tuve que revisar unos archivos, mi deber como kaichou. Y no pude dormir lo suficiente… -mintio-

Gerente: entiendo misa-chan, no te preocupes…

La gerente se retiro del lugar, y misaki se fue a la cocina, donde estaba usui.

Misaki: ¡todo es tu culpa idiota! ¡Estoy muy distraida por…! –dijo mientras se ponia una mano en la boca-

Usui: sera que misa-chan estaba pensando en mi?

Misaki: ¡no es eso! ¡Es por el sueño que tuve…! –se tapa nuevamente la boca-

Usui: misa-chan soñó conmigo?

Misaki: ja! Como si pudiera!

Usui: pero recien lo dijo… ademas, veo que misa-chan usa el collar que le compre…

Misaki: -sonrojada- ¡e-eso es p-por…!

Usui: por Licht?

Misaki: ¡¿sigues con eso?!

Usui: entonces es por mi? –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: -sonrojada- ¡c-callate y hace tu trabajo!

Gerente: misa-chan! Ya termino tu hora de trabajo!

Misaki: gracias. –dijo mientras se iba a los vestidores-

Usui espero a misaki en el callejón, misaki salio.

Usui: misa-chan, son las 17:05…

Misaki: y que?

Usui: misaki, vamos a… -iba a decir hasta que alguien lo interrumpio-

Tora: que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí…

Misaki: igarashi kaichou.

Usui: -mirada fria- largate de aquí, ahora.

Tora: pensaba que te habias ido a Inglaterra, usui.

Usui: -aura negra- porque haz pasado por estos lugares?

Tora: pase a hablarle a ayuzawa kaichou.

Usui: pero yo estoy aquí, a si que largate.

Misaki: usui controlate… -dijo viendo el aura negra de usui-

Tora: entonces… cuando te vas a Inglaterra?

Usui: tanta curiosidad tienes?

Tora: no, solo que… -dijo acercandose al oido de usui- quiero tener momentos con ayuzawa misaki.

Usui golpeo a tora, tora se levanto y lo golpeo. Misaki corrio a separarlos, hasta que casi le llega a misaki un golpe de tora que iba directo a usui, por suerte, misaki logro esquivarlo.

Usui: ¡¿estas loco!? ¡Casi golpeas a misaki! –Dijo aumentando su furia contra tora-

Tora: no iba hacia ella! –dijo lanzándole un golpe a usui-

Misaki: ¡Paren! ¡ya dejen de pelear! –dijo mientras se ponia entre ellos- ¡no se porque pelean, pero basta! -los golpea a los dos en la cabeza- ¡parecen unos verdaderos idiotas!

Tora: no tienes que golpear!

Misaki: ¡callate idiota! ¡Eso es por lo que hicieron!

De repente se habre la puerta del maid latte, aparece la gerente.

Gerente: que esta pasando aquí? ¡Eh! Que le paso a usui-kun, misa-chan! –dijo indicando su mejilla roja-

Tora: lo siento por hacer este alboroto…

Misaki: perdoneme gerente, ¡es que estos idiotas estan peleando a plena luz del dia!

Usui: el me provoco…- indicando a tora-

Misaki: perdoneme gerente, me los llevo ahora a otro lugar… -dijo arrastrándolos-

Gerente: cuidate misa-chan…

Misaki lleva a usui y a tora hacia un lugar mas lejano. De repente, los guarda espaldas de tora, y se lo llevan sin decir nada. Misaki tomo a usui y lo llevo a su departamento. Misaki empezo a buscar entre las cosas un botiquín.

Misaki: oye usui! Donde hay un botiquín en este departamento?!

Usui: en el baño…

Misaki lo encontro, sento a usui en el sillon y empezo a limpiar la sangre que estaba alrededor de la cara de usui.

Misaki: porque lo golpeaste?

Usui: por nada…

Misaki: -suspiro- que te dijo para que salga tu aura negra? Eso no es normal en ti, a menos que sea algo grave…

Usui: nada. Además el me interrumpió, iba a llevarte a un lugar…

Misaki: pero ya es tarde, son las 17:45. –Dijo poniéndole una venda en la mejilla-

Usui: te extrañare…

Misaki: -sonrojada- no digas eso, aprovecha el tiempo que puedas para conocer a tu madre.

Usui: como diga misa-chan.

Misaki: termine. Ya hay que irnos al aeropuerto. Empaca tus cosas.

Usui: esta bien.

Usui empaco sus cosas mientras que misaki se asomo por la ventana que mostraba casi toda la ciudad. Hasta podia ver su casa desde alli. Usui termino y vio a misaki muy entusiasmada viendo la ciudad, sonrio al verla tan entusiasmada.

Misaki: d-de que te ries idiota!? Ya terminaste? Vámonos. –dijo caminando hacia la puerta-

Usui: si,si.

Misaki y Usui salieron del gran edificio, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, tardaron unos 30 minutos, llegaron a las 18:15, se dirigieron a dejar la maleta de usui, tan solo faltaban 15 minutos, ahora seria la despedida de verdad.

Usui: misa-chan me extrañara?

Misaki: supongo que si… -dijo rascándose la cabeza-

Usui: -la abraza- yo tambien te extrañare…

Misaki: -sonrojada- usui sueltame! Estamos en publico!

Usui: te quiero.

Misaki: yo… te odio.

Usui: -sonrie- cuidate de tora, shintani te protegerá, si?

Misaki: esta bien…

* * *

ese fue le final del capitulo de hoy. espero que les haya gustado. XD


	15. Chapter 15: seika en apuros

**he terminado! el tema de este capitulo es semejante a lo que me paso en mi vida... y me gusto, lo escribi y ahora ustedes lo leen! disfrutenlo! ^o^**

* * *

Me desperté como otro día cualquiera, me duche, me vestí, desayune y corrí hacia seika. Era un día normal, solo que no estaba usui. Cuando llegue a la sala del consejo estudiantil me senté y empecé a trabajar. Había un silencio extraño en el salón, no había nadie, puesto que yo siempre llego temprano. Sonó mi celular, era yukimura.

Misaki: alo?

Yukimura: k-kaichou! Un ladrón esta andando por seika en estos m-momentos. –dijo temblando de miedo

Misaki: ¡¿ladron!? ¡¿Ahora!?

Yukimura: según estudiantes esta escondido por alguna parte…

Misaki: esta bien, ire a investigar. –Corta la línea con yukimura-_ (es tan idiota ese ladrón en venir un día de semana? Y por la mañana?)_

Misaki salio del salón buscando minuciosamente por todos los lados, abrió un salón y encontró a yukimura, kanou y algunas chicas muertas de miedo.

Misaki: q-que paso?!

Yukimura: ¡k-kaichou! Le contaremos todo.

Chica: el tipo me pregunto donde se encontraba la sala de computación, yo como sabia que era un ladrón, le indique a-al salón 1A… -dijo temblando de miedo- soy una estupida! tuve que haber dicho nada! –dijo la chica llorando-

Sakura: ¡misaki! Yo vi al tipo y vi que e-estaba encapuchado!

Misaki: no se preocupen, por lo menos se donde se encuentra el ladron y esta encapuchado, kanou! Cuida a las chicas!

kanou: si!

Misaki fue al salon y encontró todas las mesas movidas y una ventana rota, el ladron se escapo por la ventana, salio a la ventana y vio a alguien encapuchado, no era kanou, entonces misaki corrió rápidamente y lo tomo de la capucha, misaki miro al tipo y le parecia familiar.

Misaki: ¡T-TU ERES UNO DE LOS SECUESTRADORES! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

El tipo saco de su bolsillo una pistola y la apunto hacia su cabeza.

Delincuente: haz lo que te digo o morirás.

Misaki: ¡que te crees idiota insolente!

Shintani: ¡NADIE TOCA A MISAKI-CHAN!

Shintani le da una patada al delincuente, el tipo cae al suelo y misaki lo agarra de las manos y le dice a shintani que busque en sus bolsillos algún tipo de arma. Shintani encontró una navaja, balas y un paño con cloroformo. El delincuente de alguna forma se escapa de las manos de misaki y se esconde entre los arbustos.

Misaki: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Shintani trae a los profesores y diles que ayuden a buscarlo!

Shintani: ¡si!

Shintani salio corriendo a la velocidad de la luz buscando a los profesores, mientras que misaki empezo a buscar por todos los lados. Shintani llego con los profesores que podían ayudar.

Sensei (profesor): ayuzawa-san, no es obligación que ayude…

Misaki: sensei por favor!, tengo que ayudar ya que soy la kaichou de seika.

Sensei: esta bien, puede ayudar, pero cuidado. ¿Dónde fue el último lugar que lo vio?

Misaki: debajo de una ventana rota, pero escapo de mis manos…

Sensei: en estos momentos la escuela esta rodeada por algunos de los profesores mas fuertes, a si que no puede salir de seika el ladrón…

Misaki: eso quiere decir que todavía esta aquí! Sensei, como están los alumnos?

Sensei: están en auditorio, es el lugar más grande y están con las profesoras y algunos profesores cuidándolos.

Misaki: entiendo. Por favor sensei busque por los arbustos y árboles de la escuela.

Sensei: esta bien.

Misaki y el sensei fueron en direcciones diferentes. Misaki buscaba entre las hojas, hasta que le toman la mano. Le tapa la boca para que no gritara y le toma las manos.

Misaki: _(este tipo es muy fuerte!)_

Secuestrador: a si que tu eres la kaichou de esta escuela? Jajaja, tan débil?

El secuestrador saca una pistola y la apunta hacia ella.

Secuestrador: si gritas, te matare, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta la sala de computación?

Misaki: te dirijo hacia el salón? –Dijo creando un plan-

Secuestrador: así de fácil? Esta bien, pero si corres, gritas, o haces alguna otra cosa, no tengo otra opción que matarte.

Misaki: s-sígueme…

Misaki caminaba mientras que el secuestrador la agarraba de las manos y la apuntaba hacia la cabeza.

Misaki: espera, tengo que abrocharme el zapato, me podría caer…

Secuestrador: te doy 20 segundos.

El secuestrador le soltó las manos y misaki se agacho para "abrocharse" los zapatos. Mientras que simulaba abrocharse los zapatos, le dio una patada al secuestrador para que cayera al suelo. Misaki le sujeto las manos, esta vez muy fuerte, pero otra persona la agarro por detrás, el sujeto no estaba solo, y le puso un paño con el cloroformo.

.

.

.

Misaki desperto en la azotea de la escuela atada con cuerdas muy fuertes. Ahi estaban los secuestradores, uno de los secuestradores estaba hablando por teléfono, misaki pudo escuchar un poco de que hablaba.

Secuestrador: si, ya la hemos atado, ahora esta durmiendo, tiene el telón perfecto para entrar…

Misaki: _(telon? Entrar? Que significa esto? Como sea tengo que salir de aquí…)_

Misaki trato de salir de las cuerdas, pero estaban muy bien atadas. De repente, uno de los ladrones se dio cuenta que habia despertado.

Secuestrador 1: ¡¿Cuándo despertaste?!

Secuestrador 2: tranquilo chico, no creo que haya despertado desde hace rato…

Lider de los secuestradores: a si que ya despertaste, -dijo sacándole la cuerda que estaba atada a su boca para que no hablara-.

Misaki: ¿d-donde están los alumnos de seika?

Lider: no te preocupes, ellos todavía están en el auditorio, con los profesores…

Misaki: ellos… no saben que estoy aquí?

Lider: al parecer. Además… que hace aquí una joya de tanto valor? –Dijo tomando el collar de misaki- es de oro…

Misaki: ¡NO LO TOQUES!

Lider: ah, ya entiendo, ¿te lo regalo tu novio?

Misaki: c-como lo sabes?!

Lider: creo que ya dije que había investigado de ti…

Misaki: (maldita sea!) que quieren de seika? –Dijo con un aura negra-

De repente, se abre la puerta y aparece tora como si estuviera corriendo.

Tora: ayuzawa kaichou, esta bien!? ¡¿Que le hicieron estos idiotas!? –dijo golpeándolos-

Misaki recordo que usui le dijo que no se acercara a tora.

Misaki: ¡igarashi kaichou, desamárrame estas cuerdas!

Tora termino de golpear a los secuestradores y saco las cuerdas que tenían atrapada a misaki. Misaki cuando tora termino, misaki se fue corriendo sin decirle nada a tora y corrió hacia el auditorio a ver a los alumnos y a decirles a los profesores que encontró los secuestradores.

Misaki: sensei! Los ladrones están en la azotea!

Sensei: esta bien, ya hemos llamado a la policía.

Sakura: misaki! Estas bien?!

Shizuko: te hicieron algo?!

Misaki: no se preocupen no me hicieron nada.

.

.

.

.

**en la azotea...**

Los secuestradores y tora aun estaban en la azotea, todavía no llegaba la policía, a si que tora llamo un helicóptero. Cuando subieron, tora estaba enojadísimo.

Tora: ¿¡como puede ser que ni siquiera me de las gracias esa estupida?! Y ustedes!

Lider: no se preocupe, todavía tenemos otro plan…

Secuestrador 1: señor igarashi, tengo algo que decirle… ayuzawa misaki reconoció mi rostro…

Tora: ¿¡QUE!? ¡¿Cómo pudiste que dejara ver tu rostro!? ¡¿Ahora ayuzawa kaichou sospechara de ustedes!?

Secuestrador 1: perdoneme…

Tora: ¡no quiero verte en este instante!

Secuestrador 1: s-si!

Tora: ¡IDIOTAS!

.

.

.

.

**En el consejo estudiantil…**

Misaki: porque esos idiotas vinieron a robar en un día de semana y a las 07:15 de la mañana?

Yukimura: pudo haber sido un caso de emergencia…

Misaki: pero… porque un colegio con tan pocos recursos como estos?

Yukimura: no lo se…

Misaki: oye yukimura, por que dejaron entrar a igarashi kaichou en la mañana?

Yukimura: igarashi kaichou? Por lo que me dijieron los profesores, solo dejaron entrar a la policía esta mañana…

Misaki: ¡¿solo la policía?!

Yukimura: ¿Por qué? Usted vio a igarashi kaichou esta mañana!?

Misaki: estaba en la azotea con los secuestradores, y de repente el llego como si fuera un "principe" y me desamarro de las cuerdas…

Yukimura: ¡¿Cómo!? La ataron con una cuerda!?

Misaki: si… esos idiotas…

Misaki todavía no se le olvida lo que usui le dijo "no te acerques a tora" ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?. De repente misaki se da cuenta que no estaba el collar que le dio usui.

Misaki: ah! ¡No esta! –dijo buscando por alrededor-

Yukimura: que no esta kaichou?

Misaki: ¡el collar! No esta!

Misaki corrió hacia la azotea pensando lo valioso para ella, **(nunca describí el collar, era un corazón de oro ^o^)** no podía perderlo. Misaki busco en el lugar que había estado amarrada, no estaba.

Misaki cuando ya había buscado, encontró una carta diciendo:

_Ayuzawa misaki:_

_Esta cordialmente invitada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Será en la mansión igarashi, el día 22/06._

_También he encontrado su collar, si quiere recuperarlo venga a la fiesta._

_Igarashi tora_

Misaki: (igarashi kaichou tiene mi collar!)

Misaki fue hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, ahí encontró un me mensaje de usui "mi linda novia misaki: he llegado a Inglaterra, realmente mi madre esta viva. Por cierto, ¿Cómo haz estado? Te ama tu novio, takumi."

Misaki: ese idiota… -dijo sonriendo-

Yukimura: que le pasa kaichou?

Misaki: eh? Nada! No es nada…

Misaki le responde: "mi pervertido alienigena takumi: si, he estado bien. no te preocupes tanto. Te ama tu novia misaki."

Después de enviar el mensaje, usui no se pudo resistir y llamo a misaki.

Misaki: en verdad tu no estas satisfecho con un mensaje…

Usui: lo se, quería escuchar tu voz.

Misaki: para que llamas?

Usui: queria saber como ha estado tu dia?

Misaki: muuuuuy cansador. Unos ladrones vinieron a robar a seika, yo tuve que ayudar a buscarlos.

Usui: no te hicieron nada? –su voz suena preocupada-

Misaki: gracias a dios no, pero… esos idiotas me apuntaron con la pistola, que bueno que estaba ahí shintani…

Usui: te apuntaron con una pistola? Como?

Misaki: no fue nada… pero, no pudieron atraparlos y se escaparon…

Usui: ten cuidado misaki, acuérdate que también eres un alumno del colegio, no es obligación ayudar ya que eres la kaichou…

Misaki: pero… -la interrumpe usui-

Usui: sin peros misaki, moriré si llego saber que te paso algo.

Misaki: esta bien… pero no te preocupes tanto!

Usui: te amo, por eso me preocupo tanto misaki.

Misaki: -sonrojada- entonces no te preocupes tanto! Yo se defenderme!

Usui: -suspiro- como sea, cuidate.

Misaki: esta bien... pareces como si fueras mi madre…

Usui: -rie- es porque te amo.

Misaki: -se pone tan roja como tomate- m-me tengo que ir. Adiós…

Usui: adiós, te quiero misaki.

Misaki: yo… también te quiero. –Corta la línea-

Patricia (madre de usui): es tu novia? –Dijo dando una sonrisa-

Usui: si, es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Patricia: cuéntame de ella.

Usui: pues…

* * *

muchas gracias por leer! no se cuando exactamente volvere a subir capitulo, pero si sera dentro de la proxima semana ^o^.

comenten por favor! o


	16. Chapter 16: fiesta de igarashi kaichou

Patricia: cuéntame de ella.

Usui: pues… ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Patricia: que bien! de que escuela?

Usui: de seika, la escuela donde voy.

Patrcia: y… ella trabaja?

Usui: si, en… un café de maids.

Patricia: -hace una sonrisa- eso me agrada… trabaja ahí por que tiene pocos recursos?

Usui: si...su padre dejo a su familia, y les dejo una gran deuda… pero ya volvio su padre. Espera… no te molesto?

Patricia: que cosa?

Usui: de que ella es… pobre?

Patricia: por que me molestaria? El amor no tiene que ver con lo que es de riqueza o pobreza, viene de tu corazon. Ademas, tu vida se parece mucho a mi vida pasada…

Usui: por que?

Patricia: me enamore de mi sirviente, y tu de una maid…

Usui: -sonrie- puede que sea cierto…

* * *

Misaki estaba confundida, no sabia si ir a la fiesta de tora… y si era mentira que tenia el collar que usui le regalo? o si es verdad? Eso no importa, misaki solo necesita que regrese su collar a sus manos.

Misaki pensaba mientras trabajaba en el maid latte, era el dia de hacer cosplay de hombre, el dia favorito de misaki.

Misaki: bienvenidas señoritas, por favor dejeme guiarles hasta su asiento… -dijo naturalmente-

Chica 1: me desmayo con flores moe…

Chica 2: misaki-kun, eres perfecto!

Misaki después de terminar su trabajo, salio. recordo que ya no estaba usui, tendría que ir sola a casa. Misaki vio una vez mas, y en la oscuridad vio a shintani.

Shintani: buenas noches misaki! Desde hoy hasta que se acabe el mes te acompañare a casa!

Misaki: shintani, que haces aquí?

Shintani: remplazando a takumi.

Misaki: -suspiro- esta bien…

Shintani y misaki empezaron su recorrido hacia la casa de misaki, shintani hablaba de estupideces, pero algo en especial le importo a misaki.

shintani: oye misaki-chan, como ha estado suzuna-chan?

Misaki: eh? (esto si que es inesperado) ella ha estado bien, pero... shintani, una pregunta, te gusta suzuna? –dijo sonriendo con una cara malvada-

Shitani: ehhhhh! N-no yo n-no…

Misaki: -rie- shintani, no te preocupes, guardare tu secreto.

Shintani: prometeme que no se lo diras a suzuna-chan.

Misaki: prometido!

Misaki y shintani llegaron a la casa de misaki, como siempre shintani se quedo a cenar.

Misaki: ya llegue!

Minako: bienvenidos misaki y usu… shintani.

Shintani: hola minako-san!

Suzuna: hola you-kun!

Shintani: suzuna-chan tanto tiempo!

y asi paso la cena en la casa ayuzawa, misaki todavía pensaba que hacer, igarashi kaichou tenia su collar, entonces se veia obligada a ir a la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente, misaki tendria que ir a la fiesta por la tarde, y por la mañana trabajar. Misaki caminaba hacia el maid latte, el unico problema era que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Misaki corrio lo mas rapido posible para perder a ese pervertido o secuestrador lo que sea. Misaki llego al maid latte muy cansada.

Gerente: misa-chan que te paso!?

Misaki: no… no es nada.

Misaki fue a los vestidores para cambiarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki habia terminado su horario de trabajo y salio. no estaba shintani, habia otra persona oculta mirandola fijamente. Misaki miro al tipo, corrio de nuevo sin rumbo. El tipo era muy rapido, pero antes de que misaki corriera de nuevo, le dijo:

Chico: espera! Yo no soy malo, igarashi tora me ha mandado a entregarle esto… -dijo entregandole una bolsa-

Misaki: ¿Qué es esto? –dijo tomando la bolsa-

Chico: me ha dicho que se lo entregara para que vaya con el puesto en la fiesta…

Misaki: esta bien…

Chico: me retiro. –dijo hiendo a otro camino-

Misaki: (que fue eso?...)

Misaki camino hacia su casa, cuando entro, fue hacia su habitación y miro el vestido. Era un vestido elegante de color blanco que llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, dentro de la bolsa habia unos zapatos de tacon de color azul, y habia una caja de madera fina en la bolsa, dentro de ella habia un collar azul con un diamante en medio.

Misaki estaba sorprendida, pensaba que tora era un pervertido, pero a veces lo que hacia la

confundía. Misaki se puso la vestimenta que tora le habia dado, se puso todo, menos el collar.

Misaki salio de su casa, y fue hacia la mansion igarashi. Cuando llego ahí, se sorprendio toda la gente que habia en la mansion, no era de sorprenderse, ya que era el presidente de miyabigaoka, era hijo de un multimillonario, y muchas cosas mas. Misaki cuando entro al salon, tora la vio y se dirigió a ella.

Tora: buenas tardes ayuzawa kaichou.

Misaki: buenas tardes igarashi kaichou, felicidades por tu cumpleaños.

Tora: gracias, veo que lleva el conjunto que le regale. Pero… donde esta el collar?

Misaki: lo siento, es que yo… no lo puedo aceptar. –dijo entregando la caja- Yo ya tengo uno…

Tora: eso no quiere decir que tenga que tener solo un collar.

Misaki: no, es que… no se como explicarlo…

Madre de tora: tora, necesitamos que… ah! Tu debes ser la chica que habla todos los dias tora. Mucho gusto.

Misaki: (q-quien es esta persona!? Supongo que su madre. ni me imagino a tora hablando de mi a sus padres…) mucho gusto! –dijo dando una falsa sonrisa-

Tora: de hecho es mi novia. –dijo tomando la mano de misaki-

Misaki: no… yo n-no soy…...

Madre de tora: ah! Perdon por interrumpirlos!, por esto hagamos un brindis!

Todo el mundo callo, la madre de tora alzo su copa hacia arriba y dijo:

Madre de tora: salud por la novia de mi hijo!

Misaki: no yo no soy…!

Todos: salud!

De repente el padre de tora camina hacia misaki.

Padre de tora: tienes mucha suerte jovensita…

Misaki: no es asi señor! Yo no soy nada de igarashi kaichou, yo ya tengo novio.

Padre de tora: entonces, porque tora compraria un collar de diamantes si no es importante la persona?

Misaki: lo siento, pero igarashi kaichou esta equivocado…

Tora le pone una mano encima de la boca de misaki y le dice a su padre que espere un segundo. Tora lleva a misaki a una habitación.

Misaki: igarashi kaichou! Porque le mentiste a tu familia!?

Tora: no puedo hacer una simple broma? –dijo con cara chibi- estaba aburrido…

Misaki: no ese tipo de bromas!

Tora: por que no?

Misaki: por que… -se sonroja- yo ya tengo novio!

Tora: ah! Es verdad, solo veniste a la fiesta para recuperar tu collar, no es cierto?

Misaki: n-no es cierto!

Tora: como lo compruebas? Pense que eras mi amiga…

Misaki: quiero hacer una pregunta, como es que tienes mi collar?

Tora: (hay no! Se me olvido ese detalle) por que lo dices?

Misaki: por lo que vi, esos ladrones me robaron mi collar.

Tora: eh… lo dejaron tirado en el suelo.

Misaki: (que raro… ) tu… sabes a donde se fueron esos ladrones? Después que me fui corriendo hacia el auditorio, tu te quedaste en la azotea, donde fueron esos ladrones?

Tora: (que digo!?) …yo me fui de ese lugar después de que tu te fuiste hacia el auditorio.

Misaki: creo que entiendo…

Tora: entonces… continua con mi pregunta…-dijo acorralándola en una pared-

Misaki: n-no… NO TE ME ACERQUES!

Tora: que? Solo se te puede acercar tu novio, usui? No es que el esta en Inglaterra?

Misaki: el volvera a japon! Alejate!

Tora: que pasa si nunca vivio su madre? –dijo avanzando mas cerca de misaki-

Misaki: el me confirmo que ella esta viva!

Tora: y si era mentira? –dijo apoyando a misaki en la pared-

Misaki: el nunca me mentiría!

Tora: quien sabe? Cualquera puede mentir, y hacerse pasar por un principe… (justo como yo…)

Misaki: usui nunca me mentiria ni yo a el!

Tora: entonces… le dijiste que se te perdio tu collar? –dijo mostrandole el collar-

Misaki: eso… damelo! –dijo quitando el collar de la mano de tora-

Tora: de verdad que no se esconden secretos?

Misaki: no le dije lo del collar por que el confia en mi!

Tora: como lo sabes?

Misaki: es porque el me quiere! Deja de hacer preguntas! Me retiro…

Tora: espera, –la agarra del brazo- no dejare que te vayas tan fácilmente.

Misaki: sueltame!

Misaki trato de salir de la mano de tora. El celular de misaki suena, era usui. Misaki, con la mano libre, tomo el celular lo mas rapido para que tora no se lo quitara.

Misaki: usui ayudam…! –tora le quita el celular-

Tora: vaya usui, no dejas que tenga una conversación entre amigos…

Usui: ¡¿que le estas haciendo a misaki!?

Tora: solo conversaba con ella…

Misaki se suelta de la mano de tora, toma pulso y le da una patada por la espalda a tora. Tora deja caer el celular, y cae de rodillas. Misaki toma el celular y sale corriendo de la mansion. Por el camino va hablando con usui.

Usui: misaki, estas bien!?

Misaki: si no te preocupes, ahora estoy corriendo hacia casa.

Usui: no dejes de correr. en donde estabas?

Misaki: en la mansion igarashi. Perdoname por no decirtelo, mi collar se me perdio y igarashi kaichou lo tenia, y no tenia otra opcion que ir a buscarlo…

Usui: misaki eso no importa. Misaki mira hacia atrás, nadie te sigue?

Misaki: eh? –mira hacia atrás de el camino donde corria- nop, no hay nadi...

Usui: misaki? -nadie le contesta- ¡¿misaki!?


	17. Chapter 17: un nuevo amiguito

Usui: misaki? –nadie contesta- misaki!?

Misaki cuando miro hacia atrás, vio una persona corriendo hacia ella, ella se asusta y deja caer el celular al suelo, era tora

Tora: oye! Como golpeas a una persona en el dia de su cumpleaños?! Creias que te iba hacer algo? Ja! Como dije solo conversaba contigo, y de repente me pateas y sales corriendo!?

Misaki: -recoje el celular y corta la linea- igarashi kaichou, si va conversar conmigo, mantenga su distancia! Y ademas no haga tantas preguntas al conversar!

Tora: lo siento, es mi costumbre y no creo poder dejarlo. –Dijo cruzandose de brazos-

Misaki: me retiro. –deja a tora hablando solo-

Tora: oye! No me dejes hablando solo!

Misaki: alguna vez le dijeron que habla muchas estupideces? –dijo caminando hacia su casa-

Tora: nop. De hecho dicen que soy un hombre con buenos temas de conversacion. –dijo orgullosamente-

Misaki: bueno, le digo que es muy incorrecto. Bueno ahora me voy, adios. –dijo friamente-

tora camino hasta su limosina, y misaki siguió rumbo a casa. Cuando llego le escribio un mensaje a usui "ya llegue a casa, ya no tienes que preocuparte".

Por otra parte, cuando usui recibió el mensaje, dio un suspiro de alivio "que bien misa-chan… cuidate!"

Misaki recibió el mensaje y se fue acostar. Misaki tuvo un sueño esa misma noche.

_Estaba en el parque, mirando las estrellas, de repente alguien la abraza por detrás, ella estaba segura que era usui, pero miro hacia atrás y vio a tora felizmente abrazandola, cuando misaki miro hacia otro lado, vio a usui mirándolos con tristeza, era por que tora estaba abrazado a ella, usui se dio la vuelta y se fue. Misaki salio de los brazos de tora y corrió hacia usui pero usui desaparecía entre la oscuridad. Misaki corría a toda velocidad hacia usui, cuando llego lo abrazo, pero usui se desvaneció entre sus brazos._

Misaki despertó y vio la hora, eran las 03:18 de la madrugada. Decidio ir a tomar aire fresco. Se viste con lo primero que encuentra y sale de casa. Llego al parque, se sienta en el columpio y comienza a mirar las estrellas. De repente un niño se le acerca. Parecía un niño de 8 años, el chico tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules, sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna. Estaba vestido con un chaqueta y un pantalón común. El niño se sienta en el columpio que estaba al lado de ella.

Niño: señorita, a usted le pasa algo?

Misaki: no, no es nada, solo vine a tomar aire ya que tuve una pesadilla.

Niño: sabe? La vida no es tan facil como todos creen.

Misaki: por que dices eso?

Niño: supongo que por que soy un niño se sorprende que yo diga eso.

Misaki: no, yo también desde pequeña he sabido que no es fácil la vida…

Niño: es bueno conocer a alguien que me entienda. –Dijo sonriendo hacia misaki-

Misaki: por que estas a estas horas en la calle?

Niño: yo tampoco podía dormir…

Misaki: vienes a menudo?

Niño: al parecer.

Misaki: tus padres no se dan cuenta de ello?

Niño: mis padres ya no estan conmigo.

Misaki: que quieres decir con eso?

Niño: -apunta con su dedo hacia arriba- están haya arriba.

Misaki: quieres decir que… se fueron a un mejor mundo?

Niño: si.

Misaki: y quien te cuida ahora?

Niño: yo no he dicho que nadie esta conmigo.

Misaki: que alivio…

Niño: mis padres… murieron en un accidente de transito.

Misaki queda sorprendida por lo que dijo el niño, el lo dijo sin sentimientos.

Niño: a mi… no me entristeció ese día.

Misaki: porque? Son tus padres!

Niño: no es bonito saber que tus padres fueron a un mejor lugar?

Misaki: si, pero…

Niño: creo que no hay que sufrir por cosas que parecen malas, siendo que son bonitas. Por ejemplo, un pariente tuyo muere, lloras en su funeral, pero no sabes que estan muy felices alla arriba, deberías alegrarte que estén felices.

Misaki: tienes razon. Pero… porque me dices esto?

Niño: al verte, parecías confiable. Y también quería hablar con alguien. Que soñabas? Es decir, que pesadilla tuvo?

Misaki: no creo que lo entiendas…

Niño: porque los adultos entienden a los niños y los niños no a los adultos?

Misaki: esta bien, te contare.

Misaki le dijo la pesadilla al niño, el niño escuchaba claramente, al parecer lo entendía todo.

Niño: confías en tu novio?

Misaki: si, pero tengo miedo que un día ya no confíe en mi, debido a la pesadilla…

Niño: las personas no dejan de desconfiar hasta que haya algo que los decepcionen, por lo que se.

Misaki: tengo una pregunta, como es que sabes tanto?

Niño: con el tiempo…

Misaki mira la hora y ve que eran las 04:08 de la madrugada.

Misaki: es muy… temprano! Deberías ir a tu casa, el que te cuida debe estar preocupado por ti.

Niño: si tu lo dices… adios! Fue bonito haberte conocido.

Misaki: a ti igual, por cierto como te llamas?

Niño: maeda sora. Y tu?

Misaki: ayuzawa misaki. Nos vemos! –dijo mientras iba hacia su casa-

Niño: adios!

Misaki llego a casa y camino sigilosamente hacia su habitación, se acosto y fue a domir de nuevo.

Ella se quedo mirando el techo por unos minutos pensando en lo que le dijo el niño, es decir, sora. A misaki le impresiono el niño, saber que tus padres estan muertos y que el lo ve de otra manera, el tenia razon, era muy egoista llorar en su funeral sabiendo que ellos están mejor. Ese chico era muy extraño.

En la mañana, se desperto por los fuertes rayos del sol, hoy iba a ser un dia con mucho sol. Otro dia normal, se dirigió a la escuela. . Cuando caminaba hacia seika, vio a sora

sentado en un banco mirando hacia al horizonte, misaki camino hacia sora.

Misaki: sora! Que haces aca a estas horas?

Sora: me aburria...

Misaki: tienes que volver a casa sora.

Sora: es aburrido estar en casa…

Misaki: vas a quedarte aquí todo el dia?

Sora: sip.

Misaki: -suspiro- esta bien, me voy, adios nos vemos.

Sora: adios.

Misaki se dirigio hacia seika, encontro a Sakura en el camino y se fueron caminando. misaki camino hacia el salon del consejo estudiantil, se sentó y empezó a trabajar. De repente yukimura llega al salon con una caja en sus brazos.

Misaki: que es eso yukimura?

Yukimura: son unas revistas que confisco el año pasado y no las reviso…

Misaki: dejalas ahí por mientras –dijo apuntando a una orilla de la mesa-.

Yukimura dejo ahí la caja y se fue del salon. Misaki, cuando termino de revisar los papeles, tomo la caja y empezo a revisarlas, habian algunas revistas que debian ser prohibidas, pero una le llamo la atención, misaki estaba revisando una revista y en una pagina decia asi:_ "muerte de familia en accidente de transito"_

Misaki siguió leyendo:

_"ayer a las 03:18 murio una familia compuesta de un padre, madre e hijo. - maeda, - maeda y el hijo, sora maeda."_

Misaki observo la imagen del lado y habia un niño exactamente igual que sora. No podia ser, sora… era un fantasma?

Misaki cerro la revista por lo sorprendida que estaba. La revista era del 24/12/2012….era un dia de navidad.

Yukimura entro con unas hojas y vio a la kaichou sorprendida.

Yukimura: que le pasa kaichou?

Misaki: eh? No, nada –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos-

Yukimura: kaichou, igarashi kaichou quiere verla. Esta en la entrada de la escuela.

Misaki: esta bien… -dijo parandose de la silla-

Misaki camino hacia la entrada de seika y vio a igarashi kaichou .

Misaki: buenos dias igarashi kaichou, supongo que lo que me va a decir tiene sentido.

Tora: por supuesto que tiene sentido lo que dire, quiero hablar en privado.

Misaki: -suspiro- acompañeme.

Misaki dirigio a tora al salon del consejo estudiantil, misaki se sento y ella cruzo sus brazos.

Misaki: que queria decirme?

Tora: necesito su ayuda, transfiérase a migabiyaoka.

Misaki: rechazado. –dijo sin pensarlo ni 2 veces- dije que si va a conversar conmigo, tiene que tener sentido lo que habla?

Tora: ni siquiera haz escuchado la continuación, mi familia tiene una gran empresa en estados unidos y mi padre ha decidido que nos mudaremos en dos semanas, y a mi me dijo que como yo soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil de migabiyaoka, no importaba, ya que yo estoy en ultimo año y puedo continuar mis estudios en estados unidos. A si que por favor transfierase a migabiyaoka y sea la kaichou en esa escuela, no puedo pensar en otra persona que sea responsable, estudiosa, valiente y organizada.

Misaki: pero yo tambien soy de ultimo año y no tendria sentido ser la kaichou por 5 meses.

Tora: aunque sea 5 meses, necesito que alguien controle a migabiyaoka.

Misaki: en todo caso, no lo aceptare.

Tora: no se preocupe, recibira becas que le pagaran todo.

Misaki: no puede poner a otra persona que confia? Por ejemplo, su comprometida?

Tora: mi prometida tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender.

Misaki: y sus amigos?

Tora: no quiero que se molesten en manejar toda una escuela, pero usted si sabe como organizar una escuela.

Misaki: creo que ya lo dije claramente, lo siento pero yo ya tengo una escuela que organizar, que se llama seika por si no lo sabe.

Tora: entonces quien organizara migabiyaoka?

Misaki: piense en otra persona que no sea yo. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a clases. –dijo levantándose de la silla-

Tora se marcho furioso, se sento en su limosina y llamo a un número desconocido.

Tora: no resulto el plan! –dijo enojado-.

Secuestrador lider: ya no puedo esperar mas! Le doy una semana, o si no, dejare de servirle! –dijo cortando la linea-

Tora:_ (¡¿quien se cree este hombre!? Ahhh! Por que diablos es tan difícil ayuzawa-san!)_

.

.

.

.

Misaki se dirigio hacia el salon de matematicas, esperó a que llegara el profesor. A mitad de la clase, misaki estaba muy aburrida, se esforzaba en tomar atención al profesor, pero mientras mas prestaba atención mas se aburria, a si que empezo a pensar sobre la propuesta de tora.

Misaki: _(Si acepto la propuesta, seika seria un desastre, pero si no acepto… no importa, si lo pienso detenidamente, por que los "millonarios" no creo que sean tan desordenados, no como los de seika, en otras palabras, no tengo porque ir a migabiyaoka, ademas usui me dijo que no me acercara a igarashi kaichou, me lo repitio como unas 3 veces y al parecer hablaba en serio,le prometi no acercame a el, y como buena novia obedeceré… q-que estoy hablando! Como puedo pensar en obedecer a usui en estos momentos! Hay no!, ahora debo estar sonrojada, ese maldito alien pervertido del planeta feromonas me distrae de la clase!)_

Sensei: ayuzawa-san, esta bien? se ve... colorada... Tendra fiebre?

Misaki: eh? No! no es nada sensei!

Sensei: esta bien… si le pasa algo me avisa.

Misaki: ok… _(Debo concentrarme, tengo que olvidarme de usui, por este momento, veamos… si log de 6 es x y log de 9 es z cuanto sera log al cubo de xy al cuadrado?... aaaaaah! Mi mente no funciona! Concentrate misaki! Y no pienses en usui! Veamos, sera… ahh! Piensa misaki! Porque no dejas de pensar en usui! Voy a matarlo cuando vuelva a japon! Por cierto usui vuelve en… 2 semanas, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… hablando, volvere hablar con sora? No, no , no, sora debe estar… muerto? Hable dos veces con un fantasma? Y si era su clon o algo asi… debi haberlo supuesto, no era normal ver a un niño a las… 03:18 de la mañana? La hora de su muerte?! Esto ya es mucha concidencia!)_

Misaki escucho el timbre y suspiro aliviada, esta era la primera vez que no recuerda lo que dijo el profesor. Se dirigió al salon del consejo estudiantil, y empezo a revisar archivos. De repente su celular suena.

Misaki: alo?

Usui: misa-chan, como ha estado tu dia?

Misaki: -aura negra alrededor- usui…

Usui: que paso misa-chan?

Misaki: ¡te voy matar cuando vuelvas a japon!

Usui: ok… pero que paso misa?

Misaki: nada que te importe!

Usui: ehhhh, mi novia misaki no quiere decir lo que le pasa? –cara chibi-

Misaki: no!

Usui: ya se! Misa-chan estaba pensando en mi y no puede concentrarse en una clase?

Misaki: (c-como aserto?) c-callate i-idiota! Como si pudiera pensar en ti en clases…

Usui: misa-chan siempre miente cuando dice "como si pudiera…". –dijo burlonamente-

Misaki: ¡callate y deja de molestarme idiota!

Usui: misa-chan me dira por que estaba enojada?

Misaki: aaagh! Si! Acertaste! –dijo poniendose una mano en la frente-

Usui: misa-chan estaba pensando en mi? Sabes, yo tambien pensaba en ti.

Misaki: como se esperaba de un alienigena pervertido. –dijo revisando algunas hojas-

Usui: misa esta tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo?

Misaki: sip. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer mi trabajo como kaichou.

Usui: esta bien… te amo misaki.

Misaki: -sonrojada- yo te… odio.

Usui: cuidate! –dijo cortando la linea-

Misaki: ese idiota…


	18. Chapter 18: un nuevo mundo para suzuna

Esto ya era insoportable para tora, habian pasado 2 dias y ni siquiera tenia ni una idea para que se acercarse a misaki, ademas el lider de los secuestradores le llamo esta mañana:

**Flash back:**

Secuestrador lider: esto ya es insoportable! Le doy una semana para que tenga un plan, o si no ¡vamos a dejar de servirle! –Dijo cortando la linea-

Tora: (_que se cree esta persona!? llamarme y gritarme!_) –penso furiosamente-

**Fin del flash back.**

Tora al recordar estas palabras, tiro el celular al suelo y lo hizo rompio en mil pedazos.

Tora:_ (por que no puedo pensar en un plan!? ¡Por que no…!? A menos que… ¿Por qué no lo habia pensado antes? Es el plan perfecto! Y no necesito a esos estupido secuestradores)_ –dijo dando una sonrisa-_ (ayuzawa misaki, de esta no te me escapas…)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki: ya llegue! –dijo entrando a su casa-

Minako: ah! Misaki, ya regresaste. Bienvenida.

Suzuna: onne-san, me voy a miyabigaoka. –dijo inesperadamente-

Misaki: ¡¿QUE?!

Minako: hace poco vino igarashi kaichou e invito a suzuna a ir a migabiyaoka gratuitamente.

Misaki: ¡¿y suzuna acepto?!

Suzuna: me mostro un catalogo de la escuela y me gusto. A si que le dije que si.

Misaki: _(¡ahora que quiere este idiota!_) –suspiro- si te gusto no puedo decir nada, pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a igarashi kaichou. –dijo tal como lo dijo usui-

Suzuna: ¿Por qué?

Misaki: pues… es difícil de explicar.

Minako: por que misaki? No nos dejes con la duda.

Misaki: emmm, no creo poder contárselos… -dijo pensando porque usui le habia dicho eso-

Minako: esta bien, no podemos obligarte.

Suzuna: desde mañana empiezo ir a esa escuela.

Misaki: -suspiro- mama, voy a estudiar y después me baño.

Minako: no cenaras?

Misaki: emmm, después. me quedare la noche despierta para estudiar, se acercan las pruebas.

Minako: misaki, no te esfuerces tanto.

Misaki: no te preocupes.

Misaki fue a su pieza empezó a estudiar. En eso, misaki se distrajo pensando.

Misaki: _(me pregunto porque igarashi kaichou queria llevar a suzuna a miyabigaoka, ah! Se me habia olvidado que todo lo que hace no tiene sentido, pero igual debe estar tramando algo…)_

el celular de misaki vibra, y misaki contesta la llamada.

Usui: misa-chan, como te fue en la escuela?

Misaki: como siempre, agotador. oye usui… el otro dia igarashi kaichou me dijo necesitaban un kaichou en miyabigaoka y fue a seika a decirme que me convirtiera la kaichou de su escuela, ya que el se va a estados unidos, y yo le dije que no.

Usui: ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Misaki: que hoy a suzuna le dijo que se transfiriera a miyabigaoka, ¿Qué estara tramando?

Usui: -suspiro- tora siempre tiene planes malignos, no se que estará tramando.

Misaki: es lo que he estado pensando toda la tarde.

Usui: ehhh? Misa-chan no ha estado pensando en mi?

Misaki: nop.

Usui: que mala es misa-chan, se esta olvidando de mi… -dijo con voz de niño pequeño-

Misaki: n-no digas eso!

Usui: entonces misa-chan si ha estado pensando en mi? –Cara chibi-

Misaki: eh?! Y-yo no…

Usui: yo siempre pienso en mi misaki.

Misaki: que pervertido, que tipo de cosas pensara de mi el alienigena pervertido…

Usui: en… cosas pervertidas.

Misaki: ¡c-callate estupido pervertido del espacio exterior!

Usui: jaja, misa-chan ahora esta completamente sonrojada. –dijo burlonamente-

Misaki: mentira!

Usui: que estara pensando misa-chan en su cabeza? Puede ser que…

Misaki: callate! n-no estoy pensando nada de eso! Tu eres el pervertido aquí!

Usui: me imagino a misa-chan…

Misaki: ¡NO IMAGINES NADA!

Usui: …sonrojada. Pensabas que iba a decir algo pervertido?

Misaki: por que crees que te llamo pervertido alienigena del espacio exterior?

Suzuna: onne-san, traje la cena.

Misaki: ahh Suzuna! ¿¡Escuchaste todo!?

Suzuna: estoy aqui desde que onne-san empezo a gritarle a usui-senpai.

Misaki: -sonrojada- ehh, suzuna deja la comida ahí. –dijo indicando un lugar de la habitación-

Suzuna: me retiro… ah! Y mama dijo que ya esta lista la ducha…-dijo cerrando la puerta-

Usui: misa-chan se bañara en estos momentos?

Misaki: n-no pienses nada pervertido!

Usui: solo me imaginaba a misaki desnud…

Misaki: ¡CALLATE PERVERTIDO! –dijo cortando la linea-

Misaki se fue a el baño sonrojada y furiosa a la vez. Mañana iba a ser un dia agotador.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki se despertó debido a una "pesadilla" que tuvo durante la noche. Ella soñó sobre lo que le dijo el por la noche, "solo me imaginaba a misaki desnud…"

Misaki: _(maldito pervertido! Se mete hasta en mi hermoso sueño a hacerlo una pesadilla!)_ –dijo sonrojándose como un tomate-

Ella se levanto de la cama y se fue a desayunar, ahí vio a suzuna con el traje de miyabigaoka

Misaki: wow suzuna! Te ves realmente bien!

Minako: es cierto suzuna. –dijo dando una sonrisa-

Misaki: me voy madre! Dijo tomando su bolso.

Misaki salio de la casa dejando a suzuna y a minako hablando.

Suzuna: mama, como crees que me ira en mi nueva escuela?

Minako: suzuna, solo tienes que tener confianza y todo saldra bien…

Suzuna: gracias mama, es hora que me vaya. –dijo mirando su reloj-

Minako: que te vaya bien suzuna!

Suzuna salio hacia migabiyaoka, cuando llego no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por las maravillas de la escuela, era hermoso (tal como sale en el anime y manga). Suzuna se dirigia hacia su nuevo salon hasta que igarashi kaichou la detuvo.

Tora: hola suzuna! Bienvenida a miyabigaoka, me presento yo soy el kaichou de esta escuela, igarashi tora. –dijo besando su mano- un gusto conocerte, ayuzawa suzuna.

Suzuna: un gusto conocerlo.

Tora: la dirijo hacia su salon?

Suzuna: no gracias, ya se a donde ir, doy gracias por su cooperación.

Tora: que disfrute estar en miyabigaoka. –dijo retirandose-

Suzuna fue hacia su salon, espero a que el profesor llegara para que la presentara. Cuando llego el profesor y escribio "ayuzawa suzuna" en la pizarra, fue el turno de ella pasar hacia el salon y presentarse ante su nuevo curso, entro al salon dijo "me llamo ayuzawa suzuna, por favor cuiden de mi" dio una referencia antes de mirar a sus compañeros nuevos, cuando volteo la cara y vio a sus compañeros, le alivio ya que muchos le daban una sonrisa de bienvenida y no una queja, al parecer no era tan malo estar en una escuela de millonarios, suzuna les devolvió la sonrisa. Una chica de pelo largo color celeste amarrado con dos coletas y de ojos azules (muy parecida a hatsune miku) se le acerco y le dio la mano y le dijo "seamos amigas desde ahora en adelante" suzuna sonrio a tal persona y le estrecho la mano. De repente otra persona dijo "yo tambien quiero ser amigo de suzuna" dijo un chico un poco mas bajo de lo normal de pelo azul y ojos marrones. "yo tambien" dijo una chica de pelo corto color rosado y ojos rosados muy amable. Suzuna se sintio aliviada de tener nuevos amigos en la clase.

.

.

.

Después de la clase de lenguaje, los tres chicos se acercaron al puesto de suzuna. La chica de dos coletas y pelo celeste se llamaba Akira, el chico bajo de pelo azul y ojos marrones se llamaba taiki, y la niña de pelo corto rosado y ojos de color rosa claro se llamaba mizuki.

Akira: hola suzuna! Desde ahora nosotros seremos tus mejores amigos.

Mizuki: gusto en conocerte suzuna.

Taiki: hola suzuna!

Suzuna: hola a todos!

Akira: vamos a presentarnos, a mi me encanta hatsune miku, por eso tengo el pelo muy largo y teñido, bueno que el color de ojos salio natural. Mizuki es la genio del curso, preguntale lo que quieras y te lo responderá.

Mizuki: bueno, yo no lo se todo del todo, pero si se lo basico.

Akira: y finalizamos con taiki, taiki es un niño muy pequeño que mide 1.50 metros.

Taiki: oye! Yo no soy un niño.

Akira: por supuesto que lo eres. Ademas todo el mundo cuando lo ve dice "uke en proceso" –dijo en susurro-

Suzuna al escuchar eso se rie, y Akira y mizuki rieron con ella, mientras que taiki quedaba con la duda.

Suzuna encontro sus verdaderos amigos.

.

.

.

**En el consejo estudiantil de miyabigaoka…**

Akira: igarashi kaichou! Suzuna es muy kawai!

Mizuki: de hecho ya la considero una amiga!

Tora: tranquilas… no se dejen llevar por la amistad de esa chica… después de todo, tienen que hacer que sea la mas popular de miyabigaoka.

Akira: pero yo no quiero que se complique en ser la kaichou… es muy complicado y agotador…

Tora: que!? Ya eres su mejor amiga?

Akira: no tienes que usar a suzuna para llegar a ayuzawa misaki… puedes ir directamente hacia misaki-san, y no usar a suzuna!

Mizuki: Akira contrólate!

Akira: no quiero actuar ser su mejor amiga! Quiero ser su mejor amiga!

Tora: callate! no compliques las cosas! O destruyo la empresa de tu padre! Si quieres que no le pase nada a tu familia, no te interpongas en mis planes!

Akira: -asustada- s-si…

Tora: y tu tambien mizuki! No quiero que hagan nada de lo que yo no digo! Retirense!

Mizuki y akira: con su permiso…


	19. Chapter 19: mensaje del cielo

Suzuna: onne-san, quieren que me vuelva la kaichou de miyabigaoka.

Misaki: ¡¿QUE!?

Suzuna: todavía no decido, pero me sugirieron como kaichou.

Misaki: -suspiro- suzuna, ser kaichou es muy agotador, y mas si estas en un escuela con mas alumnos… ademas tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios.

Suzuna: no te preocupes onne-san, todavía no lo decido, pero igual no quiero aceptar ser la kaichou.

Misaki: esta bien… mama, voy a ir a hablar con alguien al parque.

Minako: esta bien, pero con quien?

Misaki: eh? Etto, con un niño. Nos vemos!

Minako y suzuna: adios!

Misaki salio de su casa y se fue directo al parque, eran las 19:27 de la tarde a si que no hay ningun niño fuera de casa. Misaki llego al parque, encontro a sora columpiándose.

Misaki: porque no me lo dijiste?

Sora: a si que te enteraste?

Misaki: no deberias estar alli arriba?

Sora: me aburria estar en el cielo.

Misaki: no dijiste que alguien te cuidaba?

Sora: dios me cuida. Ademas es muy interesante tu vida.

Misaki: que? Conociste mi vida?

Sora: te he estado siguiendo, dos personalidades, kaichou y maid, no ha sido facil para ti… fui a ver a tu novio a Inglaterra, me rei al principio, no dejaba de hablar de ti a su madre.

Misaki: -sonrisa- usui solo es un pervertido alienigena del espacio exterior.

Sora: ademas se que alguien esta usando a alguien para llegar hacia a ti.

Misaki: que?

Sora: igarashi tora, lo conoces?

Misaki: si, es el presidente de miyabigaoka.

Sora: esta usando a… tu hermana? Ayuzawa suzuna?

Misaki: usandola? Como?!

Sora: suzuna-chan esta en miyabigaoka, cierto?

Misaki: si…

Sora: quiere hacerla presidenta, y algo que es cansador en miyabigaoka es ser presidenta. Bueno el punto de ese tipo es que suzuna-chan se enferme y tu la remplaces.

Misaki: ¡¿Qué!? Voy a matar a ese igarashi kaichou! Como pensar hacer enfermar a mi hermana para llegar a mi!?

Sora: entonces dile a suzuna-san que no sea la presidenta.

Misaki: una pregunta sora, como es que ves todas estas cosas?

Sora: soy un fantasma, puedo ser visible o no, en estos momentos soy visible para que la gente que pasa no crean que estas loca.

Misaki: eh… es decir, uno puede estar muerto y ser visible?!

Sora: yo, si puedo, dios me dio permiso para ver a otras personas, porque como mori antes de tiempo, me dio permiso para saber sobre la vida.

Misaki: ah… ya entiendo.

Sora: que linda puesta de sol…

Suzuna: onne-san, la cena esta lista, eh? Quien este chico?

Sora: me llamo sora.

Misaki: sora, quieres cenar con nosotras?

Sora: eh? No creo poder…

Suzuna: me voy onne-san. –dijo volviendo casa-

Sora: misaki-san, los muertos no comen, se me habia olvidado decirte…

Misaki: ah, esta bien, nos vemos!

Sora: adios… -dijo columpiándose de nuevo-

Misaki se fue a su casa, se encontro con suzuna a camino a casa.

Suzuna: quien era ese niño?

Misaki: un amigo que conoci el otro dia…

Suzuna: me parece haberlo visto antes…

misaki: oye suzuna, tu vas a aceptar ser la kaichou?

Suzuna: al parecer no, porque?

Misaki: es porque… es muy agotador y tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios.

Suzuna: esta bien… yo ayuzawa suzuna no sere la kaichou de miyabigaoka.

Misaki: -suspiro de alivio- yosh! Que comeremos de cena suzuna?

Suzuna: estofado de pollo…

.

.

.

Suzuna: igarashi kaichou, no sere la kaichou de miyabigaoka.

Tora: (¡no!) es una pena, tendre que yo seguir siendo el kaichou de myabigaoka. Esta segura de esa decisión?

Suzuna: si, me retiro. –dijo cerrando la puerta-

Tora: no puede ser! –dijo tomando la primera cosa que ve, y la lanza- ¡¿porque!? ¿¡Porque me salio mal?!

Maki: igarashi kaichou controlese…

Tora: ¡¿Por qué no cayo en mi plan!? Ahora no tengo nada que hacer! No tengo ningun plan en mente!

Maki: igarashi kaichou, lo digo con todo respeto, pero ayuzawa misaki no creo que se interese…

Tora: y dejar que me rinda?!

Maki: igarashi kaichou, le puedo preguntar algo?, es que… que va a ganar con estar con ayuzawa-san? Ademas, todavía tiene a su prometida…

Tora: (no lo habia pensado antes… que gano con estar con ayuzawa?).

Maki: perdón que me interfiera en sus pensamientos, pero es la verdad.

Tora: (ya ni se que hacer…) me voy a casa.


	20. Chapter 20: la trágica navidad de sora

este es un extra que hice de sora, sobre su pasado. disfrutenlo! :)

* * *

Sora: recuerdo muy bien ese accidente…

**Flash back: (sora pov)**

Estaba muy emocionado, esa misma noche seria la noche mas esperada por mi, la navidad, esa noche mis padres y yo iremos a nuestra casa en la playa, ademas mi abuela estara ahí para celebrar con nosotros, mi abuela solo tenia la oportunidad de verla una vez al año, ya que ella vive en korea, era su sueño vivir alli y pudo cumplirlo, ella solo viene a japon en navidad y esa es una de las razones por que soy feliz en navidad.

Estaba preparando mi maleta, estaríamos por una semana en la casa en la playa, tenia que empacar mi ropa, mis regalos para mi familia, y en especial, mi collar que me dieron mis padres al nacer, un collar de oro fino, ese era mi regalo mas especial de todos.

Madre: sora! Hay que irnos ya!

Sora: ya voy mama! –dije bajando las escaleras con mi maleta-

Madre: no olvides que tienes que disfrutar este dia, es el unico dia que puedes ver a tu abuela.

Sora: si mama! Estoy muy feliz! Quiero mucho a mi abuela, a ti y a mi papa!

Madre: -sonrie- nosotros tambien te queremos sora.

Padre: nos vamos! Suban al auto.

Sora: papa, no olvides tu reloj, siempre se te olvida.

Padre: eh? Es cierto! Se me habia olvidado, gracias sora.

Sora: de nada! –dijo saliendo para ir al auto-

Después que todos nos subimos al auto, empezamos con el viaje. Estaba viendo por la ventana, habían árboles muy altos llenos de nieve, esa noche estaba nevando, no se veia mucho el camino, estaba un poco oscuro, pero podia ver las estrellas que se veian en el cielo, eran hermosas.

Padre: no puedo ver mucho la carretera…

Madre: que haremos? Ademas esta nevando, eso quiere decir que la carretera esta resbaloza…

Padre: tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos.

Sora seguia contemplado las estrellas, pero al oír la conversación de sus padres, se sentia un poco preocupado. El miraba la carretera, veia una colina llena de arboles hacia abajo, es decir, que si pasa un accidente, caerian abajo. De repente un disparo se atraviesa en el hombro de mi padre, despues empezaron a disparar a todo el auto, trate de esconderme abajo, pero vi que a mi madre le llego un disparo en la cabeza, despues de ver a mi madre en shock empecé a llorar, el auto que nos estaba disparando, nos choco y nos hizo caer a la colina. Antes de caer me llego un disparo directo al corazon, ya no podia hacer nada, ya estaba muerto, solo recuerdo que el auto estaba cayendo por la colina y de ahí vi solo el color negro. había muerto.

Esa misma noche, mi abuela se quedo esperando por nosotros, especialmente por mi. Se quedo sentada esperando hasta que anunciaron nuestra muerte en las noticias.

Fue el peor dia de mi vida, el dia que habia querido que llegara, fue el peor dia. Ver a mis padres morir y no poder hacer nada, definitivamente tenia una gran herida en el corazon.

**Fin del flash back.**

Sora: porque lloras?

Misaki: es que ver a la persona que tanto amas morir, es triste –dijo sollozando-

Sora: despues de eso, dios me propuso ver los problemas de la gente para ver peores casos, pero tu problema no creo que sea el peor, pero igual me gusto ser tu amigo -dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: gracias sora. –dijo limpiandose las lagrimas- perdon por preguntarte algo tan doloroso…

Sora: no, esta bien que tengas curiosidad, no te preocupes.

Misaki: -sonrie- gracias sora, me tengo que ir…

Sora: nos vemos! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: adios…


	21. Chapter 21: la llegada mas esperada

Misaki se desperto feliz, hoy volvia usui a japon, podria golpearle todo lo que no pudo durante este mes, ok no. Llegaba el a las 19:30, lo bueno que hoy viernes y salia mas temprano de la escuela.

Misaki se levanto de su cama para ir a seika, salio y encontró a sora, su nuevo amigo, el le contaba de su vida cuando era pequeño.

Cuando llego a seika, sora se fue a otro lugar quien sabe donde, empezo a trabajar como kaichou de lo mas normal, pero mas feliz. Todos estaban alegres el dia de hoy, un dia de paz y armonia en seika, porque era viernes. En el consejo estudiantil estaban tambien alegres, tenian menos trabajo, yukimura solo llegaba con 20 hojas, lo que en un dia de semana serian 100 hojas, un dia perfecto. Hasta los profesores estaban mas relajados de lo normal, la prueba de matematica que iba a ser ese viernes, era de una hoja, quien sabra que tan tranquilo sera ese dia. El dia se transformo en un dia corto, solo faltaban 15 minutos para salir de la escuela.

Sakura: -suspiro de alivio- que dia mas perfecto, no misaki?

Misaki: si… nunca habia visto a los chicos de seika tan felices.

Shizuko: es porque es viernes…

Sakura: hablando misaki, que haces los fines de semana?

Misaki: traba… estudiar! –Corrigió rápidamente-

Sensei: ayuzawa-san… por favor baje el tono de voz… -dijo pacíficamente-

Misaki: si…

Sakura: yo ire al concierto de kuuga… -dijo mientras suena la campana-

Shizuko: me voy primero! nos vemos!

Sakura y misaki: adios shizuko!

Sakura: yo me voy al concierto, adios misaki! -dijo con cara chibi-

Misaki: adios sakura!

Misaki salio de seika, hoy trabaja en el maid latte después de la escuela, a si que después de trabajar iría a buscar a usui al aeropuerto. Llego al maid latte y la gerente estaba llena de flores moe, sabia que llegaria hoy usui, a si que estaba mas feliz que nunca, y no estaba tan lleno de personas en el maid latte, y a pesar que era dia viernes.

Luego del trabajo, ella pidio un taxi para que sea mas rapido llegar al aeropuerto, por el camino decidio llamar a su madre.

Misaki: mama, en estos momentos voy hacia el aeropuerto.

Minako: es cierto! Verdad que usui-kun llega hoy a japon, esta bien, nos vemos! Adios!

Misaki: nos vemos! –dijo cortando la linea-

Ella bajo del taxi y camino hacia la entrada del aeropuerto. Misaki vio la hora de llegada del avion de usui, faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara, ella se sentó en unas de las sillas de espera, hasta que dijieron en altavoces "el avion 758 esta llego al aeropuerto", una sonrisa se formo en la cara de misaki, era el avion donde esta usui, se paro de la silla y fue en busca de usui. Misaki estaba buscando con la mirando a un hombre alto con cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, y lo encontro, usui estaba pasando por una puerta, al parecer bajo recien del avion, el fue a buscar su maleta, misaki camino hasta el, se puso detrás de el. Usui estaba buscando a misaki, hasta que sintio que alguien tocaba su hombro, miro para atrás y vio a misaki sonriendo, el de inmediato la abrazo.

Usui: te extrañe.

Misaki: -sonrojada- yo… solo te extrañe un poco.

Usui: un poco?

Misaki: esta bien… te extrañe. –dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de usui-

Usui: misa-chan es tan linda. -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cara-

Misaki: c-callate pervertido… -dijo mientras que usui se acercaba para besarla-

Usui beso a misaki, luego de eso salieron del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi y aprovecharon de hablar.

Misaki: como es tu mama?, como sobrevivo?, dime dime!

Usui: veamos… empecemos por... como sobrevivio. Según ella al momento que yo naci, ella solo se desmayo, cuando desperto habia visto que estaba en una cama, luego la sirvienta que dedujo que estaba muerta la vio viva, como ella sabia que la despidiran por anunciar su "muerte" que no era verdadera, llamo a un amigo suyo para que la llevara a un pais muy lejano a Inglaterra, al parecer esa sirvienta odiaba a mi madre, y asi fue como pasaron los años, ella estaba encerrada en una casa gigante, de alguna manera logro salir desde hace un mes.

Misaki: por que la odiaba esa sirvienta?

Usui: no lo se… pero según las otras sirvientas, mi madre era muy cariñosa con ellas.

Misaki: a donde vamos a ahora?

Usui: a mi apartamento, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas mas…

Misaki: si… usui, alguien me dijo que le hablabas mucho de mi a tu madre.

Usui: que? Quien te dijo eso?

Misaki: una persona… no te dire.

Usui: tora?

Misaki: nop, me lo dijo un niño.

Usui: un niño? Que raro…

Misaki: no lo pudiste ver nunca, ademas el es mi nuevo amigo.

Usui: dime misa-chan –dijo con cara chibi-

Misaki: no te puedo decir, no lo entenderas.

Usui: y como lo entendiste tu?

Misaki: -sin palabras- d-de alguna manera.

Usui: jaja, misa-chan se quedo sin palabras.

Misaki: esta bien, te lo presentare cuando lleguemos.

Usui: misaki, ya llegamos. –dijo pagándole al taxista-

Misaki: después te lo presentare… -dijo bajando del auto-

Ellos entraron al edificio, la recepcionista sonrio al ver que llego de nuevo usui. Usui y misaki subieron al ascensor, misaki se quedo pensando todas las cosas que le podia preguntar, como es ella?, que dijo cuando llegaste?, y muchas preguntas mas. Entraron al departamento de usui.

Misaki: una pregunta, y Licht?

Usui: gerard se encariño mucho con el, a si que me pidio que se lo regalara como un buen hermano menor.

Misaki: un buen hermano? Como un pervertido hermano. –dijo sentándose en el sillon-

Usui: ehh, no soy un buen hermano? –cara chibi y sentandose al lado de misaki-

Misaki: que voy a saber yo? Yo solo soy tu… -sonrojada-

Usui: que eres para mi misa-chan?

Misaki: c-callate!

Usui: que mal… misa-chan no termina lo que dice. –dijo burlonamente-

Misaki: t-tu novia! Ya callate!

Usui: si! solo mía! –dijo con cara chibi y abrazandola-

Misaki: oye, ya dejame! –dijo tratando de salirse de sus brazos-

Usui: no quiero. –dijo besandola en la mejilla- amo mucho a misa-chan.

Misaki: -sonrojada- n-no digas eso!

Usui: no tengo permitido decir eso?

Misaki: n-no es eso… quiero decir que no era eso lo q-que queria decir…

Usui: -la besa en los labios- tan tierna…

Misaki: oye, me vas a dejar de abrazarme?

Usui: ya dije que no te soltare.

Misaki: y cuando me soltaras?

Usui: no lo se, tal vez nunca.

Misaki: pervertido… oye usui… q-que dijo tu mama cuando llegaste?

Usui: se alegro, dijo que nunca penso tener unos hijos tan hermosos.

Misaki: que dijo el padre de gerard?

Usui: sobre que?

Misaki: sobre que tú tienes otro padre…

Usui: no lo se… no me dio su opinión.

Misaki: y gerard? Como fue su expresión cuando se entero que tu mama estaba viva?

Usui: cuando lo vi estaba mas alegre que nunca, fue raro verle asi, pero según los doctores su enfermedad a desaparecido.

Misaki: eso quiere decir que…

Usui: ya nunca mas me molestara que vaya alli.

Misaki: -sonrisa- que alivio…

Usui: y ahora podre casarme con misaki y tener hijos! –dijo con cara chibi-

Misaki: c-casarnos?! ¡¿Hijos?!Oye no te pases de la raya con las bromas!

Usui: ehh, yo de verdad quiero casarme con misaki y tener muchos hijos! la ultima vez que te pregunte no me dijiste cuantos hijos querias tener conmigo…

Misaki: c-callate! al parecer dije que no lo habia pensado!

Usui: es cierto, tenemos 18 años… pero en el futuro nos casaremos si o si!

Misaki: -suspiro- pervertido…

Usui: tierna…

Misaki: idiota…

Usui: hermosa…

Misaki: alienigena!

Usui: te amo.

Misaki: del espacio…! –sonrojada- c-callate! por que siempre me haces sonrojar! –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas-

Usui: por que te ves linda y tierna. –dijo acercandose a su cara-

Misaki: pervertido… -dijo besandolo-

Usui levanta a misaki y la toma en el estilo nupcial y la lleva a la habitación.

Misaki: desde cuando que tienes cama?

Usui: -sonrisa- eso no importa ahora… -dijo acostándola sobre la cama-


	22. Chapter 22: amor en primavera

Misaki desperto por los rayos del sol que cubrian su cuerpo desnudo, miro a su alrededor, era el cuarto de usui, estaba la ropa de misaki y usui tiradas en el suelo desordenas. misaki vio a usui durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, misaki sonrio a ver a usui alli, el tenia todo su pelo despeinado. Misaki se acomodo cerca de usui, el (todavía durmiendo) la abrazo inconscientemente. De repente el celular de usui suena, misaki se hizo la dormida y usui se obligo a contesar.

Usui: alo?

Gerard: buenos dias hermano! Dormiste bien?

Usui: porque me llamas tan temprano? –dijo rascandose la cabeza-

Gerard: queria saber como llego mi hermano a japon!

Usui: llegue ayer… no pudiste llamar mas tarde?

Gerard: nop, sabes? Estos dias estoy muy ocupado ganando el tiempo perdido con mi madre…

Usui: sabes? Estaba soñando algo muy hermoso.

Gerard: de veras? Entonces, continua durmiendo! Dulces sueños! –dijo cortando la linea-

Usui: -suspiro- te desperte misaki?

Misaki: eh? –dijo haciendo la dormida- n-no… recien desperte.

Usui: misa-chan es muy mala mintiendo, senti en mi sueño que me abrazaste. –dijo abrazando a misaki y volviendose a dormir-

Misaki: u-usui, recien te despertaste y vuelves a dormir?

Usui: tengo sueño misa-chan… ayer nos quedamos despiertos muy tarde… tu ya sabes haciendo que… -cara chibi-

Misaki: _(creo que tiene razones para volver a dormir…)_ e-esta bien… p-pero dejame llamar a mi madre, de seguro esta muy preocupada…

Usui: si, si… -dijo durmiendose al lado de misaki-

Misaki: alo? mama?

Suzuna: no onne-san, soy yo, suzuna.

Misaki: hola suzuna, y mama?

Suzuna: fue a comprar algunas manzanas.

Misaki: ah, entiendo, entonces llamare despues, adios suzuna.

Suzuna: nos vemos onne-san, mandale saludos a usui-senpai. –dijo cortando la linea-

Misaki: -suspiro- _(...)_

Usui: ah, se me olvido misa-chan decirte, mi madre te quiere conocer, y vendra a japon en una semana… -dijo de la nada-

Misaki: ¿¡que!? c-conocerme? ¡¿A-a mi!?

Usui: le hable mucho de ti…

Misaki: p-pero que pasa si no le agrado o…? –usui la interrumpe-

Usui: shhh, -dijo poniendole un dedo sobre los labios- si le agradaras.

Misaki: -sonrojada- y-y que sabes tu?

Usui: -sonrisa- yo confio en misaki, se que le agradaras. yosh! Ahora vamos a dormir. –dijo acomodando a misaki en sus brazos para dormir-

Misaki: -sonrojada- oye! Manten tu distancia!

Usui: pero por la noche estuvimos más que juntos…

Misaki: c-cállate!

.

.

.

.

Tora estaba paseando por las calles en su limosina, pensando, hoy fue a romper el compromiso de casarse con su prometida, no queria hacer nada.

Maki: porque hace esto igarashi kaichou? Ademas, usted dijo que no le importaba mas ayuzawa kaichou…

Tora: no lo estoy haciendo por ayuzawa, solo quiero encontrar a alguien que de verdad se enamore de mi.

Maki: eh… creo que de verdad hace efecto estar en primavera… **(en mi fanfic estan en primavera ^o^).**

Tora: espera! –le dijo al conductor, mientras que miraba por la ventana-

Tora vio a una mujer hermosa de ojos azules, pelo color rosa atado a una cola de caballo, trabajando como mesera **(no como maid)** en un restaurante comun. Tora se bajo del auto, fue a ese restaurante. Se llamaba haruka, lo decia en una parte de su delantal.

Haruka: bienvenido! Que desea ordenar? –dijo con una sonrisa-

Tora: que me da de recomendación?

Haruka: etto… -dijo pensativa- puede ser… onigiris! Es muy vendido y muy sabroso! –dijo con una sonrisa-

Tora: entonces.. me da un onigiri porfavor?

Haruka: por supuesto! –dijo caminando hacia la cocina-

Tora: _(esto puede decirse amor a primera vista?) _-penso sonriendo-

Tora vio que haruka caminaba a otra mesa con una bandeja en su mano, de repente tora ve que alguien pone su pie para que haruka caiga al suelo, ella sin ver el pie cae la bandeja y ella al suelo. Todos los que estaban alli esperando su comida, rieron menos tora, el se levanto de la silla y fue a darle ayuda.

Tora: estas bien?

Haruka: eh? Si estoy bien gracias… -dijo con un leve sonrojado-

jefe de haruka: haruka! Ven ahora mismo! –dijo con un tono molesto- **(era un hombre de mas o menos 30 años)**

haruka: s-si! –dijo apresurada-

Tora salio de el restaurante, en el callejón ve que jefe de haruka estaba golpeando a haruka.

Jefe: como puedes dejar que caiga la bandeja al suelo! –dijo pateándola mientras que haruka cae al suelo-

Haruka: no fue mi culpa! –dijo llorando-

Tora: oiga! No puede golpear a una mujer asi!

Jefe: y quien eres tu!

Tora: eh?... su amigo!

Jefe: ah! Ya entiendo, quieres que deje de golpear a esta idiota!? –dijo dandole otra patada-

Haruka: no porfavor!

Tora golpea al jefe de haruka, el queda tirado en el suelo, tora mira a haruka con sus dos piernas moreteadas, su mejilla morada y sus brazos con mas moretones.

Haruka: gracias por salvarme…

Tora: siempre pasa esto? –dijo dandole una mano para que se levante-

Haruka: eh? Creo que si… -dijo tomandole la mano-

Tora: te llevare al hospital.

Haruka: gracias…

Tora lleva a haruka a su limosina estacionada, que esta en algun lugar, ella se impresiona nunca habia subido a una limosina, subieron y tora le aprovecho de preguntar cosas.

Tora: porque el te golpeo?

Haruka: eso fue por construmbre, mi hermana, que es mi unica familia, tiene un problema a los pulmones y tiene que hacerse una operacion, y tengo que pagar por ello si o si. por eso trabaje alli, era el unico lugar que me aceptaban sin terminar la media.

Tora: no terminaste tus estudios?

Haruka: no, tuve que dejar la escuela a los 15, en segundo medio, para cuidar a mi hermana y trabajar para que se recupere, he estado 2 años trabajando en ese restaurante y a mi jefe se le hizo costumbre golpearme y los pacientes reirse de mi…

Tora: no tuviste a nadie que te ayudara?

Haruka: mis padres murieron, quedamos mi hermana y yo solas, no tenia a nadie.

Tora: quien pensaria que una chica tan bonita tuviera una vida tan triste…

Haruka: -sonrojada- b-bonita?

Tora: oh, mira ya llegamos, hay que bajar. –dijo bajando de la limosina-

Los dos bajaron del auto, fueron al hospital, haruka y tora entraron a la habitación para que a haruka la revisaran.

Doctor: son solo golpes que haz recibido, como?

Haruka: solo me cai por las escaleras.

Tora:_ (porque mintió?)_

Doctor: cuidase mas, si? –dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Haruka: si. –dijo dando una sonrisa forzada-

Tora: por que mentiste?

Haruka: mi jefe puede averiguar que dije eso, y… me puede encerrar de nuevo…

Tora: encerrar? Donde?

Haruka: cada vez que hago algo mal me encierra en una habitación que da miedo...

Tora: (….) te ayudare.

Haruka: que?

Tora: ayudare para que puedas pagar la operación de tu hermana y puedas seguir con tus estudios.

Haruka: c-como? Si recien me conociste.

Tora: no te preocupes, yo ayudare.

Haruka: entonces… muchas gracias se lo agradezco mucho.

Tora: no es nada…


	23. Chapter 23: un poco de todo

Usui: me lo presentaras? –cara chibi-

Misaki: usui ahora no! Tengo que ir al trabajo!

Usui y misaki estaba caminando hacia el maid latte. Misaki le prometio a usui que le presentaria a sora, pero ahora tenia que ir al trabajo. Llegaron al maid latte.

Gerente: hola misa-chan! Bienvenido usui-kun! –dijo entre flores moe-

Misaki: gerente… porque tiene tantas flores moe?

Gerente: oh, no es nada, ahora vamos a trabajar!

Usui: misaki, quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

Misaki: no!

Usui: pero si he visto todo tu cuerpo por la noche… -le dijo en el oido de misaki-

Misaki: -le da un golpe- callate pervertido!

Aoi: oigan, saben? escuche lo que dijo usui a misaki-chi.

Misaki: -sonrojada- n-no aoi! No es lo que tu crees!

Aoi: si no hacen lo que yo digo, le dire a satsuki-san!

Misaki: ehhh?!

Aoi: tienen que convenser a satsuki que yo quiero trabajar como maid!

Misaki: pero aoi la gerente dijo que…

Aoi: satsuki! No sabes…! –le tapa la boca misaki-

Misaki: esta bien, esta bien, pero no creo que logre…

Aoi: satsuki! –dio corriendo hacia satsuki- no sabes lo que hizo…! –le tapa la boca misaki para que no hablara-

Gerente: que pasa misa-chan?

Misaki: ehhh…. Gerente… puede trabajar aoi como maid? Solo por hoy…

Gerente: porque tan de repente?

Aoi: solo di que si!

Gerente: pero aoi, eres muy menor!

Aoi: entonces... misaki-chi hizo…! –le tapa la boca misaki-

Misaki: nada! No hice nada!

Usui: aoi, que ganas con hacer esto?

Aoi: demostrar que tan dulce soy!

Usui: -suspiro- aoi, eres muy pequeño para trabajar, ya deja eso…

Aoi: quien dijo! Le dire a satsuki lo que hicieron!

Gerente: que hicieron misa-chan?

Misaki: n-nada! Solo aoi escucho algo mal!

Aoi: lo escuche claramente de la boca de usui!

Gerente: ya diganme lo que paso!

Aoi: misaki-chi… -le tapa la boca usui y misaki-

Usui: aoi… que hacemos para que no lo digas?

Misaki: ademas si la gerente lo sabe, -le dice en el oido- le dara una hemorragia nasal…

Gerente: que estan murmurando?

Aoi: pero yo quiero trabajar!

Gerente: aoi! No trabajaras y punto!

Aoi: (…) misaki-chi se acos… -le tapa la boca misaki-

Gerente: ¿que dijiste?

Misaki: aoi!

Aoi: te dije que se lo diria si no la convences. Solo cumplo mi palabra.

Misaki: hare otra que no sea eso, pero no le digas!

Aoi: cualquer cosa? –dijo sonriendo malvadamente-

Misaki: creo que si…

.

.

.

En la limosina de tora…

Tora pago la operación de la hermana de haruka, y ella estaba más que agradecida, no tendra que trabajar mas en el restaurante.

Haruka: muchas gracias!

Tora: llamame tora.

Haruka: gracias tora! No se que abria hecho sin ti! Ahora mi hermana estara bien!

Tora: me alegro que estés feliz.

Haruka: -sonrojada- etto… ya ni se como pagarte, haz hecho mucho mi en tan solo un dia!

Tora: que tal si vamos a comer? Que dices? Tienes hambre?

Haruka: un poco de hambre… eh? No! Tu ya haz hecho mucho por mi! Despues no sabria como pagarte!

Tora: digamos que… me pagaras los favores si vas conmigo a comer.

Haruka: e-esta bien…

Tora: elige donde quieres ir.

Haruka: emm, que tal ese lugar?

.

.

.

En el maid latte…

Misaki: bienvenido… señor y señorita. –dijo con una sonrisa-

Haruka: que amable!

Misaki: los guiare a su mesa. -dijo guiandolos a su mesa-

tora: que quieres pedir haruka? –dijo sentandose-

haruka: emmm, que tal un moe moe omurice?

Tora: dos moe moe omurice, porfavor.

Misaki: por supuesto amo. –dijo caminando hacia la cocina-

Usui: que es ahora? –dijo aburrido-

Misaki: un moe moe omurice, oye, oye usui, igarashi kaichou al parecer tiene una novia.

Usui: que?

Misaki: si, entraron recien, y nunca vi a igarashi kaichou ser tan amable que una mujer…

Usui: ya era hora que consiguiera una novia, -dijo haciendo los platos- ademas me sorprende que ese pervertido tratara tan bien a una chica…

Misaki: me da lo mismo si se trata de igarashi kaichou…

Usui: jeje, ahora misa-chan tiene ojos solo para mi…

Misaki: callate y haz tu trabajo.

Usui: ya termine. –dijo dandole los platos a misaki-

Misaki: si… -dijo saliendo de la cocina- aquí esta su moe moe omurice, disfrutenlo. –dijo con una reverencia y retirandose-

Haruka: que amable, gracias. –dijo con una sonrisa-

Tora: que tal haruka?

Haruka: esta muy delicioso! Gracias tora!

Tora: no es nada, haruka. Deberiamos salir mas seguido, que tal si… seamos amigos?

Haruka: ser amigos? Por supuesto!

Tora: -leve sonrojado- si… (que es este sentimiento? Nunca lo habia sentido antes…)

Haruka: come tora! Esta muy delicioso!

Tora: si. –dijo tomando un poco de la comida-

.

.

.

Gerente: misa-chan! Usui-kun! Terminaron su horario de trabajo!

Usui: vamos misa-ch…

Aoi: misaki-chi dijo que haria lo que sea por que no diga "eso" a si que vendran conmigo!

Misaki: esta bien… a donde nos llevaras?

Aoi: a comprar ropa femenina!

Misaki: r-ropa femenina!?

Aoi: si! y usui nos acompañara.

Usui: no me molestaria ver a misa-chan en ropa femenina.

Misaki: callate pervertido!

Aoi: me voy satsuki! –dijo saliendo con usui y misaki- jeje, ahora misaki-chi, dejamelo todo en mis manos…

Misaki: eh?

Aoi llevo a misaki, y a usui, a una tienda que le gustaba mucho a aoi, misaki con solo ver los vestidos, le daba miedo. Usui se sento es una silla. Aoi empezo a elegir vestidos para que misaki se probara, habia un vestido de color rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, no tenia tirantes pero un escote algo atrevido, usui al instante lo descarto. Despues seguia un vestido azul que llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, con tirantes, pero según misaki tenia mucho brillo y no le gustaba ser llamativa. Ahora era un vestido que le gusto a misaki, era un vestido de color verde esmeralda que llegaba justo en las rodillas, y tenia tirantes, era simple, no tenia tanto brillo, a misaki le gusto, a usui tambien y aoi decia que era perfecto. Usui pago por el vestido, ya que dijo aoi que algo tenia que hacer, y el vestido incluía un brazalete del mismo color que el vestido. Aoi obligo a misaki llevar el vestido fuera de la tienda. ya era muy tarde, a si que aoi se fue a su casa dejando a usui y a misaki solos. Usui y misaki caminaban hacia el parque para que ella presentara a sora.

.

.

.

Tora: te dejo en tu casa?

Haruka: esta bien.

Despues de ir al maid latte, tora estaba dispuesto a enamorar a esa chica, despues de ese sentimiento de luz que le surgio en su corazon, sabia que estaba enamorado.

Tora: sabes, nunca habia conversado con una chica que sea muy bonita.

Haruka: -sonrojada- eh? Y-yo n-no...

Tora: cuando nos volveremos a ver?

Haruka: n-no lo se... tal vez o-otro dia... –dijo sonrojada y tartamudiando-

Tora: que tal mañana en el parque de diversiones?

Haruka: en el parque de diversiones?

Tora: sip, porque? No puedes?

Haruka: eh? No! Encantada. –dijo sonriendo-

Tora: esta bien, mañana a las 16:00.

Haruka: si... –dijo saliendo de la limosina- nos vemos tora...

Tora: adios... –dijo mientras la limosina se iba-

Haruka: esto puede ser... amor? No! Recien lo conoci, pero nunca nadie me hablado tan dulce... si, puede que sea amor...

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki: te presento a sora? –dijo caminando hacia el parque-

Usui: esta bien…

Misaki: sora, estas ahí? –dijo hablandole al columpio-

De repente sora se pone visible, por lo que a usui le impresiono un poco.

Sora: hola misaki-san, como te ha ido?

Misaki: bien, vine a presentarte a usui.

Sora: ah, tu eres el chico que estaba en Inglaterra…

Usui: si… -dijo algo confundido-

Sora: hola usui, me llamo sora, y te diste cuenta que soy un fantasma.

Usui: un gusto conocerte, sora.

Misaki: sora esta aquí por… como lo explico…

Sora: aprender sobre los demas, mori muy joven a si que me dieron permiso para ver los problemas de la gente, pero misaki-san ya soluciono su problema.

Usui: entiendo…

Sora: entonces… tu eres el famoso usui? Cierto?

Usui: sip. Porque? misaki a hablado de mi? –dijo sentándose en el columpio

Sora: cada vez que nos vemos habla de ti.

Misaki: eso no es cierto! -Dijo sonrojada-

Usui: sabes sora? Misa-chan es muy mala mintiendo… -dijo burlonamente-

Sora: si me di cuenta…

Misaki: oigan! Ustedes!

Usui: que pasa misa-chan?

Misaki: no se burlen de mi!

Usui: no nos estamos burlando de ti, misa-chan. –dijo sentándola en su regazo-

Misaki: -sonrojada- m-mentiroso!

Sora: oigan, soy un niño de 9 años! Si van hacer algo, no lo hagan delante mio! –dijo tapandose con los ojos-

Misaki: eh? Pensaba que tenias 8...

Sora: hace una semana cumpli 9, y no hagan nada malo delante mio!

Misaki: lo siento sora, este pervertido se controlara mientras tu estes aqui. -dijo con una sonrisa-

Sora: ojala cumplan su palabra... Oigan, ya deben ser mas de las ocho, la madre de misaki-san se preocupara...

Usui: es cierto, entonces adios sora, fue un gusto conocerte! -dijo parandose del columpio-

Misaki: adios sora!

Sora: nos vemos misaki-san y usui-san! -dijo desapareciendo-

Misaki: que tal usui? Nunca pensaste que mi nuevo amigo era un fantasma?

Usui: eso fue inesperado, pero dijo algo de... Tenias un problema?

Misaki: ah... eso... no es nada!

Usui: misa-chan, no le mientas a tu novio...

Misaki: fue algo de un pesadilla, el me ayudo a solucionarla, solo eso.

Usui: que tipo de pesadilla fue?

Misaki: nada que te incumbra.

Usui: dime misa... –dijo abrazandola por detras mientras caminan-

Misaki: no te dire idiota...

Usui: que mala es misa-chan...

Misaki: oh! Mira que linda esta la luna y las estrellas! –dijo mirando hacia el cielo-

Usui: no tan linda como tu. –dijo besandola en la mejilla-

Misaki: -sonrojada- no tienes que hacer eso! Ademas da gracias que no hay nadie a esta hora por la calle...

Usui: pero es la verdad... misa-chan es mas hermosa que todo el universo. Ademas misaki, mañana estas libre por la tarde?

Misaki: por la tarde? Si, trabajo mañana por la mañana.

Usui: entonces... vamos al parque de diversiones por la tarde?

Misaki: parque de diversiones? Esta bien...

Usui: entonces sera una cita. Te recogere a las 16:00

Misaki: -sonrojada- si... ya llegamos... adios usui...

Usui: adios misaki, cuidate. –dijo besandole la frente-

Misaki: t-tu tambien... t-te quiero.

Usui: -sonrisa- yo tambien te quiero. –dijo caminando hacia su departamento-


	24. Chapter 24: cita en grupo

Satsuki: misa-chan! Ya termino tu turno!

Misaki: si!

Misaki salio del maid latte para ir a su casa e ir a arreglarse, por el camino vio a la chica que vio ayer con tora, haruka, ella estaba en una tienda de ropa, misaki siguió con siguió con su camino. Cuando llego fue directo a su habitación, se puso el vestido de color esmeralda que escogió ayer aoi, acompañado con su collar que le dio usui y unos zapatos que suzuna le presto de color blanco, y una chaqueta por si acaso si hace frio.

.

.

.

Haruka estaba en la tienda de ropa, compro, con uno de sus ahorros, un vestido que le gusto mucho, era de color celeste palido. Despues de ir a la tienda se iba directamente al parque de diversiones. Pero al salir de su casa estaba tora alli, esperandola.

Tora: te vez linda.

Haruka: -sonrojada- etto… gracias…

Tora: vamos?

Haruka: si…

.

.

.

Usui: buenas tardes señora minako… esta misaki?

Minako: si, ahora baja. –dijo buscando a misaki quien estaba en su habitación-

Misaki: ya estoy abajo. –dijo bajando las escaleras- me voy mama.

Minako: cuidate misaki! –dijo cerrando la puerta-

Misaki: bueno, ahora ya estoy aca, nos vamos?

Usui: misa-chan se ve tierna con ese vestido, combinan con mis ojos. –dijo apuntando sus ojos-

Misaki: e-eso fue una coincidencia!

Usui: eso fue mas que coincidencia, fue destino. –dijo tomandole la mano-

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al parque se encontraron con tora y haruka, misaki tenia un aura demoniaca cuando vio a tora, no le habia hecho pagar por todo lo que hizo.

Tora: que coincidencia, encontrarnos con la ayuzawa kaichou y con usui.

Usui: eso ya no es destino… -le susurro a misaki-, es coincidencia.

Haruka: ustedes deben ser los amigos de tora, mucho gusto! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: amigos? Yo no soy nada de el!

Tora: que enojada esta ayuzawa kaichou… sera que le habra pasado algo?

Misaki: y tu me preguntas eso!?

Usui: misaki, calmate…

Haruka: a si que te llamas misaki? Mucho gusto misaki!, yo soy la amiga de tora! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: amiga? Mucho gusto…! Etto, como te llamas?

Haruka: haruka! Si quieres dime haru.

Tora: y porque yo no puedo llamarte haru?

Haruka: entonces misaki, -dijo ignorando a tora- seamos amigas!

Misaki: _(nunca habia visto a una chica tan amable…)_ esta bien. –dijo sonriendo-

Tora: y que paso con nuestro dia…?

Haruka: la pasare con misaki! –dijo sonriendo-

Tora: _(no!)_

Usui: _(mi dia con misaki… esta arruinado.)_

Misaki: _(que linda es haru!)_

Haruka: entonces, nos vemos mas tarde tora! –dijo caminando con misaki-

Usui: en otras palabras… me robaron a misaki?

Tora: sabes, si ustedes no hubieran venido, yo estaria con haruka ahora!

Usui: te comportas como un niño tora-kun.

Tora: callate o te mato.

Usui: y creo que esta bien lo que hizo misaki.

Tora: irse con haruka?

Usui: tu creias que no me habia dado cuenta que tu planeaste los secuestros?

Tora: ya no importa eso, ya no estoy interesado en ayuzawa.

Usui: pero hiciste que misaki este en peligro mientras yo no estaba presente. A si que este es tu castigo tora-kun. –cara chibi-

Tora: te comportas como un niño usui-kun. Ahora vamos a buscar a las chicas. –dijo caminando-

.

.

.

Haruka: misaki! Vamos a jugar a ese juego! –dijo apuntando a la montaña rusa-

Misaki: esta bien! –dijo terminando de tomar su helado-

Haruka: vamos! –dijo tomando la mano de misaki e ir corriendo hacia la montaña rusa-

Tora: donde estarán las chicas?

Usui: donde estará mi misaki?

Tora: tu misaki?

Usui: sip, ahora es solo mía.

Tora: jeje, ustedes son tan interesantes…

.

Misaki: eso fue muy divertido haru!

Haruka: muy divertido! Ahora donde vamos? Decide tu misaki!

Misaki: emmm… que tal a ese?

Haruka: si! ese es muy divertido! –dijo llevándola hacia aquel juego-

Usui: me estoy agotando…

Tora: y si estan en la casa del terror?

Usui: no lo creo…

Tora: porque?

Usui: a misaki le gustan otros juegos…

Tora: ya veo… entonces busquemos por allí. –dijo yendo al lugar contrario donde estan haruka y misaki-

Haruka: que tal si vamos a la casa del terror?

Misaki: c-casa del terror?

Haruka: si! es muy divertido! –dijo caminando hacia allá-

Misaki: e-esta bien…

Usui: no es esa misaki con haruka?

Tora: allá están! Vamos.

Misaki: esta bien entrar?

Haruka: por supuesto!

Tora: por fin las encontramos. Donde habian estado todo este rato?

Usui: que mal misa-chan, hacer algo que no te gusta… -dijo abrazandola por detrás-

Misaki: haru quiere entrar… por eso entrare.

Haruka: muy bien, entremos!

Tora: vamos a ir los cuatro?

Haruka: por supuesto!

Usui: misaki, si tienes miedo, no dudes en abrazarme. –dijo en el oido de misaki-

Misaki: callate pervertido!

Afuera de la casa, habia una advertencia que decia que las cosas que habia alli (arañas, ratones, etc) eran de verdad, pero no hacian daño, por lo que no eran de goma. Haruka abrio la puerta de aquella casa gigante, no habia nada de luz, empezaron a recorrerla, habian habitaciones con telarañas, arañas, ratones y muchas cosas mas. De repente, misaki sintio que alguien estaba tocando su pierna, misaki miro hacia abajo y vio una serpiente envolviendo si pierna. Misaki grito y abrazo a usui rapidamente, usui saco la serpiente de la pierna de misaki y ella dio un suspiro de alivio. A haruka le tocaban el brazo, miro hacia atrás y vio a un cadáver mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Tora reacciono y saco la mano del brazo de haruka. Cuando estaban caminando por un dormitorio, podian sentir la madera que pisaban, de repente vieron a un muñeco sentado en la cama girando su cabeza hacia atrás. Misaki cuando estaba a punto de gritar, dio un paso hacia atrás, se rompio la madera y cayo hacia el piso de abajo. misaki espero sentir el suelo, pero no, habia un colchon debajo de ella, al parecer si uno pisaba alli se caeria.

Usui: misaki, estas bien?

Misaki: -sin palabras- yo… espera, que es eso…? AHHHH!

Misaki miro a su alrededor y vio esqueletos de personas (obviamente de mentira) y cráneos. Usui bajo para calmarla, cuando bajo la abrazo fuertemente.

Usui: tranquila misaki, todo esta bien.

Misaki: g-gracias usui…

Usui y misaki se dieron vuelta, al parecer todavía habia mas, un muñeco caminaba hacia ellos, ese muñeco estaba todo deforme, sus piernas estaban dobladas, en su cara uno de sus ojos estaba en la mejilla, y todavía caminaba hacia ellos. Misaki estaba en shock, no se movia nada. Usui se dio cuenta de ello, tomo a misaki y corrio hacia la salida, no podia aguantar ver a misaki de esa forma.

Usui: misaki, misaki, contestame.

Misaki todavía estaba en shock, usui la habia llevado, fuera de la casa del terror, a una banca, y misaki todavía tenia los ojos muy abiertos. De repente una lagrima cae del ojo de misaki, despues de esa lagrima ella volvio a la realidad, ya no estaba esa casa.

Misaki: usui…

Usui: misaki, -dijo abrazandola- estas bien?

Misaki: usui… -dijo mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- usui! –dijo abrazándolo-

Usui: tranquila… ya estas aquí.

Misaki: tenia miedo… nunca tuve que haber entrado… -dijo sollozando-

Usui: tranquila… ya ha pasado, todo esta bien.

.

.

.

Haruka: oye tora… tu crees que este bien misaki? Cuando la vi entrar estaba totalmente palida…

Tora: no lo se… pero creo que tiene miedo… a la oscuridad?

Haruka: tora, quien es misaki?

Tora: ayuzawa misaki, es la kaichou de seika, los alumnos de seika la nombraron la kaichou endemoniada…

Haruka: seika? Es la escuela en que estoy postulando! Espera, que es eso? –dijo apuntando algo-

Era el muñeco que le aparecio a usui y a misaki, tora se quedo sin palabras, no estaba asustado, si no que estaba… eh… no se puede describir con palabras. Tora miro a haruka, pero nunca penso lo que iba a hacer haruka, desde que lo vieron al muñeco, haruka se empezo a reir sin parar, se acerco al muñeco y empezo a reir mas fuerte. El muñeco se fue por la puerta, ya que unas cuerdas lo manejaban, y tora se impresiono al ver que haruka no se asusto.

Haruka: viste su cara! Estaba toda deforme! –dijo riendo-

Tora: no te da miedo la oscuridad ni los fantasmas o…?

Haruka: por que me darian miedo? Son feos, al verlo digo "de verdad le gente piensa que dan miedo?" –dijo limpiandose las lagrimas de risa-

Tora: al parecer es cierto. –dijo riendo un poco-

Haruka: muy bien, hay que ir a ver a misaki, debe estar muy asustada…

Tora: esta bien… -dijo sonriendo-

Tora y Haruka caminaron hacia la salida, encontraron a usui y a misaki abrazandose fuertemente.

Haruka: misaki, estas bien?

Misaki: eh? N-no! –saliendo de el abrazo de usui- estoy bien! –dijo secandose las lagrimas-

Haruka: perdoname misaki, nunca debimos ir a esa casa del terror…

Misaki: no pasa nada haru, no fue nada. –dijo forzando una sonrisa-

Haruka: entonces, hagamos algo que no sea ir a la casa del terror! Que tal si vamos… -la interrumpe una persona-

Vendedor: ustedes! –dijo una persona con un microfono apuntando a los cuatro- pueden participar en este concurso llamado "los mejores novios del año", tienen suerte porque justo este dia se puede jugar este juego!

Misaki: "mejores novios…" dijo…

Haruka: porque no participamos!? Parece divertido!

Tora: pero no somos novios haruka…

Haruka: somos amigos! Pero podemos pasar solo por este dia como novios!

Tora: _(jeje hoy si que tengo mucha suerte…)_ esta bien…

Haruka: vamos! Ademas hay muchas parejas para concursar a si que tenemos que dar lo mejor!

Usui: misa-chan, como que este concurso esta hecho especialmente para nosostros, no lo crees?

Misaki: callate pervertido!

Vendedor: muy bien, todas las parejas que estan aquí, que son muchas, concursaran para este juego! Las reglas son simples, por cada juego habran cinco parejas fuera, no hacer trampa, hay un juez que mira por alli –dijo apuntando a un lugar- por cada cosa que hacen. Muy bien! empecemos por el primer juego!

Misaki: definitivamente ganare este juego.


	25. Chapter 25: confesion en una cita

Vendedor: muy bien, todas las parejas que estan aquí, que son muchas, concursaran para este juego! Las reglas son simples, por cada juego habran cinco parejas fuera, no hacer trampa, hay un juez que mira por alli –dijo apuntando a un lugar- por cada cosa que hacen. Muy bien! empecemos por el primer juego!

Misaki: definitivamente ganare este juego.

Usui: "ganaremos" este juego. –corrigio-

Misaki: callate idiota, no te hablaba a ti.

Usui: pero somos una pareja. –cara chibi-

Misaki: -sonrojada- hay algun dia que no me hagas sonrojar? –susurro para si misma-

Usui: dijiste algo misa-chan?

Misaki: nada!

Haruka: de que estan hablando?

Tora: seguramente ayuzawa ya se convirtió en un pervertida al igual que su novio…

Misaki: ¿¡que!? q-que estas diciendo!?

Tora: lo mas seguro que sea cierto.

Haruka: por que pervertida?

Tora: porque ayuzawa le dice a usui "alien pervertido del espacio exterior"…

Usui: y a veces del planeta feromonas…

Misaki: cállense! Y escuchen las reglas del juego!

Vendedor: muy bien! El primer juego es simple, solo tienen que correr hasta el parque del amor, la desventaja es que tienen que llevar a su pareja en la espalda.

Misaki: como que esto me recuerda al concurso de los mayordomos…

Tora: el parque del amor… queda muy lejos de aquí.

Harukla: es cierto! Lo vi en la entrada del parque de diversiones, esta muy, muy lejos…

Usui: otra desventaja… yosh! Misa-chan sube a mi espalda! –dijo agachandose para que se suba misaki-

Misaki: tu pervetido!

Usui: sin no subes ahora, te llevare al estilo nupcial. –cara chibi-

Misaki en un segundo estaba en la espalda de usui, mientras que haruka se subia a la espalada de tora sin problemas.

Vendedor: porfavor diríjanse a la linea de meta! –dijo por microfono-

Tora: hagamos esto mas interesante, usui, veamos quien es el mejor novio.

Usui: competencia? Esta bien, te demostrare que soy el mejor novio del mundo.

Tora: eso esperemos…

Misaki: nosotros no perderemos contra ti, igarashi kaichou!

Haruka: tora, corre rapido! –dijo sonriendo-

Usui: ehhh, misa-chan, cual es mi recompensa por ganar esta carrera?

Misaki: algo que no sea nada pervertido.

Vendedor: yosh! Empecemos! Listos… ya!

Usui y tora fueron los primeros en correr, todas las demás parejas se impresionaron por el nivel de velocidad sobrehumana que tenian, tora llevaba la ventaja por un nariz, usui "trotaba" para no cansarse tan fácilmente, todavía les faltaba un kilometro por recorrer, hasta que tora se empezo a cansarse, usui tomo ventaja y empezo a "correr" de verdad. Usui con Misaki llegaron de los primeros, despues de dos segundos llego tora con haruka, y despues de diez minutos empezaron a llegar las parejas normales.

Usui: misa-chan, cual es mi premio? -dijo tomando un poco de agua-

Misaki: que premio?

Usui: mi premio por ganar esta carrera.

Misaki: ehh?!

Usui: esta bien, entonces yo elegiré, quiero que… me des un abrazo.

Misaki: p-pero… usui estamos en un lugar publico!

Tora: que mal… ayuzawa kaichou no cumple sus promesas… -dijo burlonamente-

Misaki: p-pero…

Usui: estoy esperando misa-chan… -dijo con los brazos abiertos-

Misaki: -suspiro- esta bien… -dijo abrazando a usui- lo hiciste bien… -susurro-

Usui: que tierna es misa-chan… -dijo abrazandola-

Tora: lo ves haruka, ayuzawa ya se convirtió en una pervertida al igual que su novio… -le susurro en el oido-

Haruka: estoy confundida…

Tora: porque?

Haruka: tora, dijiste que en seika a misaki la llamaban "la kaichou endemoniada" entonces, porque trabaja como una maid?

Tora: ah eso… cuando vayas a seika no le digas a nadie, es su secreto, lo sabemos usui, un amigo de infancia de ella, y otros tres idiotas. Ahora que lo pienso, ayuzawa no sabe que tu te vas a seika, cierto?

Haruka: eh? No, aun no se lo he dicho.

Vendedor: yosh! Ahora estan todas las parejas aquí! Lamentablemente tendremos que despedirnos de las 5 personas que llegaron de los ultimos… -dijo mientras que las 5 parejas se retiraban- muy bien! empecemos con el siguiente juego! El siguiente juego es facil, carrera de obstáculos!

Misaki: ya me lo esperaba…

Vendedor: no es una carrera de obstáculos muy facil, por lo que no llegan a la meta en menos de 5 minutos seran descalificados! –dijo mostrandoles los obstáculos- uno de los obstáculos es que en el suelo hay bolitas pequeñas por todas partes! Muy bien, vayan poniéndose en la linea de salida!

Misaki: esto será fácil para nosotros.

Usui: por fin misaki me reconoce por parte de su grupo…

Tora: para nosotros tambien.

Haruka: soy muy buena en deportes! –dijo sonriendo-

Vendedor: otro detalle! Durante la carrera tienen que estar tomados de las manos! –dijo por el microfono-

Haruka: m-manos? –dijo sonrojada-

Tora: si. –dijo tomandole la mano-

Usui: a mi no me cuesta tomarle la mano a misaki.

Misaki: callate pervertido!

Usui: me pregunto cuantas veces dira misa-chan pervertido, idiota, alienigena o alien, etc…

Tora: hagamos un juego, si ayuzawa dice una de esas palabras nos invitara a comer despues de que finalice este juego…

Misaki: eso sera facil!

Tora: al maid latte.

Misaki: ¿¡que?! no! No lo aceptare!

Vendedor: yosh! Voy a empezar con la cuenta regresiva!3,2…1… ahora!

Todos salieron corriendo lo mas rapido posible, el primer obstaculo era saltar unas cajas que estaban amontonadas por unos 1.50 metros de alto, usui y misaki fue facil saltarlo, pero a haruka le resulto igual de facil que a ellos, obviamente tora tambien le resulto facil, a algunas parejas se le desarmaban y tenian que volver a armar el monton de cajas. Luego estaban las bolitas que hacian que la gente se resbalara y cayera al suelo, usui y misaki fueron despacio y mirando el suelo para no caerse y hacer el ridiculo.

Tora: oye ayuzawa, tienes una araña en tu espalda.

Misaki: que?! –dijo cayendose debido a una bolita-

Misaki cuando iba cayendo, usui de inmediatamente la agarro del brazo para que no cayera al suelo. Tora se rio, y misaki le dio una mirada diabolica. Despues habia un arbol que tenia atado una cuerda muy larga al otro extremo de otro arbol que estaba muy lejos del otro. Primero pasaron por la cuerda haruka y tora, cuando pasaron le tocaba en turno de usui y misaki, cuando estaban pasando, una pareja (mala) disimuladamente cortaron un poco de la cuerda para que se cortara a medida que avanzaban. Cuando misaki avanzo un poco mas, se dio cuenta que la cuerda se estaba rompiendo, usui tambien se dio cuenta, y antes de que reaccionaran los dos, ya se habia cortado la cuerda. Cayeron en un plastico gigante con aire para que no se golpearan en el suelo, el vendedor grito por el microfono que estaban descalificados, pero el juez se acerco a el y le dijo que fue trampa. El vendedor se disculpo y siguió de nuevo viendo como las parejas intentaban pasar por la cuerda. El grupo de usui y misaki se habia retrasado, ahora estaban de los ultimos mientras que el grupo de tora y haruka estaban de los primeros.

Misaki: porque se corto la cuerda?! –dijo mientras subian de nuevo al arbol-

Usui: no creo que fue por nuestro peso, pero escuche al juez decir que fue trampa.

Misaki: ahora estamos de los ultimos!

Usui: perdon misaki, al parecer ya no puedo decir que soy el mejor novio del mundo… -dijo decepcionado-

Misaki: -sonrojada- u-usui… tu… etto… para mi s-siempre s-seras el m-mejor… -dijo tartamudeando-

Usui: -se sonroja un poco (solo un poco)- porque eres tan tierna misaki…

Misaki: eh? Espera, usui… estas sonrojado?

Usui: que? no, yo no…

Misaki: por primera vez en la historia puedo ver a usui sonrojado!

Usui: eh… mira misa, ya hay que "de nuevo" pasar por la cuerda… -dijo evitando que misaki se de cuenta de que estaba un poco sonrojado-

Misaki: jeje… despues me burlare… -susurro-

Usui: dijiste algo? –dijo mientras se colgaba a la cuerda-

Misaki: nada. –dijo haciendo lo mismo que usui-

Usui y misaki pasaron por la cuerda, despues tubieron que pasarar por otros obstáculos... hasta llegar a la meta. Cuando llegaron eran los ultimos y fueron descalificados. Tora y haruka siguieron jugando, para ganar el premio. Usui y misaki se marcharon para ir a hacer otra cosa en el parque de diversiones.

Misaki: ahora que hacemos?

Usui: que tal si vamos a mi departamento? –dijo seductoramente-

Misaki: -sonrojada al extremo- ¡c-callate! asegurate que no lo volveremos a hacer!

Usui: cuidado misa, estamos en publico… -le susurro con cara chibi-

Misaki: en ese caso, vamos a comer algo.

Usui: vamos por unos pockys?

Misaki: hoy estas mas pervertido que nunca…

Usui: de verdad? solo es misa-chan quien los malentiende.

Misaki: mentira, tu eres aquí el pervertido alienigena del espacio exterior.

Usui: si lo dice mi hermosa novia…

Misaki: -suspiro- estoy cansada, vámonos a casa.

Usui: como lo diga misa-chan.

Haruka: misaki! Hemos ganado el concurso!

Misaki: que bien haru…

Tora: despues de tantos retos…

Haruka: sip! El premio nos lo pasaran en 3 dias mas! –dijo sonriendo-

Tora: ya se van?

Usui: misaki esta cansada, de hecho ahora no ibamos…

Haruka: en serio? Bueno ya es tarde y esta anocheciendo… Entonces, adios misaki! Nos vemos en seika! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: _(seika?)_ adios… -dijo caminando hacia la salida con usui-

Usui: haruka se va a seika?

Misaki: yo tambien me pregunte lo mismo…

Usui: al parecer… -dijo tomandole la mano- misa, tu mano esta helada…

Misaki: una noche de frio…

Usui: trajiste un chaqueta muy delgada… y un vestido…

Misaki: no sabia que iba a hacer mucho frio…

Usui se quita el abrigo que tenia y se lo puso a misaki, a veces en primavera habia algo de frio por las noches…

.

.

.

Tora: muy bien, hemos jugado todos los juegos mas divertidos, y ahora?

Haruka: podemos comer algodón de azucar! –dijo entusiasmada-

Tora: esta bien…

Tora fue a comprar los algodones de azucar mientras que haruka se fue a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca. Tora se sento al lado de ella, y le paso el algodón de azucar.

Tora: oye haruka, tu… crees en el amor a primera vista?

Haruka: amor a primera vista?... no lo se muy bien… es que yo nunca me he enamorado… en realidad, no lo se.

Tora: nunca te haz enamorado?

Haruka: nop, una vez tuve una amiga que se enamoro, pero… su resultado no fue del todo un éxito… ella me dijo que es malo enamorarse, en realidad me dijo que_ el amor es peligroso…_

Tora: en algunos casos solamente… yo tampoco me habia enamorado hasta entonces…

Haruka: a que te refieres "hasta entonces"?

Tora: hace poco me enamore a primera vista.

Haruka: ohhh, dime, dime, yo soy tu amiga, puedes contarme todos tus problemas.

Tora: bueno, yo me enamore de una chica muy bonita, decidí conquistarla, pero me costara un poco…

Haruka: eso si que es difícil… veamos… estas perdidamente enamorada de ella?

Tora: sip. Y no se que hacer.

Haruka: eso si que es muy dificl… ella se a fijado en ti?

Tora: no lo se.

Haruka: quien… es esa chica?

Tora: quieres que te lo diga? Bueno, te lo dire en el oido.

Haruka: esta bien.

Tora: es… una chica que se llama… haruka.

Haruka: ha-haruka? Tiene mi mismo nombre o soy yo…?

Tora: es una chica que conoci el dia de ayer.

Haruka: yo!? E-estas enamorado de mi!?

Tora: sip.

Haruka: -sonrojda- q-que voy a hacer… -susurro- e-esto es una confesión?

Tora: si.

Haruka: hay no que voy a hacer! Me estoy poniendo roja? –dijo tocandose las mejillas-

Tora: si.

Haruka: p-pero t-tu te enamoraste d-de mi a primera v-vista?!

Tora: sip.

Haruka: y-yo...! necesito pensarlo. –dijo antes de irse corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia su casa-

Tora: son asi las chicas? O fui muy directo? Ya entiendo a los chicos que dicen que no entienden a las chicas…

.

.

.

Suzuna: mama, onne-san todavía no llega… de nuevo se quedara en la casa de usui-senpai?

Minako: no lo se suzuna, todo puede pasar. Ademas, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto antes…

Suzuna: cada vez me dan mas ganas de preguntarle a onne-san si todavía es… tu ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

Minako: las cosas que se te ocurren suzuna… no lo creo.

Suzuna: no lo se mama, todo puede pasar. –dijo igualmente como minako-

De repente suena el timbre, suzuna fue a abrir la puerta, y encontro a usui con misaki en sus brazos durmiendo profundamente.

Usui: perdon por llegar tan tarde con misaki…

Suzuna: no pasa nada usui-senpai, pasa porfavor.

Usui: puedo ir a dejar a misaki arriba?

Suzuna: por supuesto usui-senpai… arriba en la segunda habitación.

Usui: gracias. –dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Suzuna: mama, era usui-senpai, al parecer hoy onne-san no estara fuera de casa… -dijo volviendo a sentarse en la mesa-

Minako: a si que era usui-kun… ya me lo esperaba.

Usui pov:

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando misaki se despierta por unos segundos, y vuelve a dormir. Entre en su habitación, como se esperaba estaba muy ordenada, la deje en la cama, misaki se desperto.

Misaki: u-usui…? –dijo todavía media dormida-

Usui: misa, te traje a casa…

Misaki: esta bien… -dijo volviendose a dormir-

Usui: duerme bien misaki. –dijo besandola en la cabeza-

Misaki: si…

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de misaki, baje las escaleras para ir a casa, pero no podia irme sin antes despedirme…

Usui: perdon por dejar a misaki tan tarde a casa…

Minako: eh? No importa usui-kun, al contrario, gracias por venir a dejarla.

Usui: no es nada…

Suzuna: usui-senpai… tengo una duda…

Usui: si?

Suzuna: onne-san todavía es virgen?

Minako: suzuna!

Usui: l-lo siento, no se como responder esa pregunta… -dijo rascandose la cabeza-

Minako: suzuna, eso no se pregunta!

Suzuna: lo siento…

Usui: me retiro…

Minako: que tengas un bien viaje! –dijo sonriendo-

Sali de la de la casa de misaki. Suzuna habra sospechado de…? No, solo era una duda de la pequeña hermana de misaki…

.

.

.

casa ayuzawa...

Minako: suzuna! porque preguntaste eso?!

Suzuna: solo estoy haciendo una especie de "experimento" para saber sus reacciones... todavia me falta la reaccion de onne-san.

Minako: suzuna...

.

.

.

Mimi: bienvenida haru… porque llegaste corriendo?

Mimi es la hermana menor de haruka, gracias a tora pudo seguir con una vida normal.

Haruka: mimi, hoy me paso la cosa mas extraña de toda la vida.

Mimi: que paso haru?

Haruka: se me confesaron.

Mimi: que?! dime, dime! Quien fue?

Haruka: el chico que te salvo la vida.

Mimi: tora?

Haruka: según el fue amor a primera vista…

Mimi: y que le dijiste?

Haruka: le dije que lo pensaria…

Mimi: bueno, algun dia esto iba a pasar…

Haruka: que cosa?

Mimi: estas enamorada de el, verdad?

Haruak: -sonrojada- ¿¡q-que?!

Mimi: al parecer si, haru… estas enamorada de ese chico!

Haruka: ehhhhh?!

Mimi: hablas de el todo el dia, lo nombro y te sonrojas… estas enamorada de el!

Haruka: p-pero prometi que nunca me enamoraria…

Mimi: es imposible no enamorarse hermana… bueno, eso lo dijo una amiga…

Haruka: entonces… que le digo?

Mimi: es tu decisión…

* * *

perdon publicar en mucho tiempo! ^o^ pero lo bueno es que este capitulo tiene 2570 palabras! mi record hasta ahora... comenten por favor!:D


	26. Chapter 26: respuestas y conociendo a

Yukimura: eh? Llega una nueva alumna?

Tesorero: lo escuche por el sensei de ciencias…

Misaki: -abre la puerta del salon- ¡cuando me dejaras tranquila estupido usui!

Usui: ehh, porque no?

Misaki: ¡porque tengo mucho trabajo y tu solo estas aquí para jugar! –dijo sentandose en la silla-

Yukimura: kaichou, sobre la chica nueva… -lo interrumpe usui-

Usui: la kaichou es muy fria conmigo…

Misaki: callate y sale del salon! –dijo con un aura demoniaca-

Usui: porque?

Misaki: se me esta acabando la paciencia… USUI!

Usui: que miedo, que miedo, la kaichou me golpeara… -dijo burlonamente-

Tesorero: usui-san, eso si que es muy arriesgado…! –dijo corriendo fuera del salon-

Yukimura: kaichou, contrólese!

Misaki: sal de aquí usui! –dijo preparandose para golpearlo-

Usui: pero es que me aburro afuera… -cara chibi-

Misaki tomo la camisa de usui, lo iba a golpear hasta que…

Haruka: misaki! Que estas haciendo?!

Misaki: haru? Q-que estas haciendo aquí?!

Haruka: te dije que nos veriamos en seika… pero, porque estas tomando hacia a usui-san!

Usui: es que la kaichou es mala conmigo… -cara chibi- me golpeara…

Yukimura: kaichou, ya la conoce?

Misaki: si… -dijo soltando a usui-

Haruka: ya entiendo porque te llaman kaichou endemoniada… deberias controlarte un poco mas.

Misaki: si…-dijo sentandose en la silla-

Sakura: misaki! Buenos dias! Eh? Tu debes ser la chica nueva, no es cierto?

Haruka: si! es un gusto! –dijo sonriendo-

Sakura: de verdad es muy linda… un gusto, me llamo Sakura!

Haruka: yo me llamo haruka! Si quieres dime haru!

Misaki: esta mañana me esta volviendo loca…

Usui: que pasa misaki? –dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de misaki-

Misaki: fuera de aqui… -dijo escribiendo en una hoja-

Usui: porque? Esta es la forma de agradecerme despues de que te lleve ayer a casa?

Misaki: f-fuiste tu!?

Usui: sip, suzuna y tu mama son testigos.

Misaki: -suspiro- déjame trabajar, me distraes.

Usui: misaki es tan fria… esta bien, tu ganas, me voy. –dijo besandola en la mejilla y caminando hacia la puerta-

Misaki: -sonrojada- no tuviste que hacer eso!

Sakura: misaki! Haru-chan es muy kawai!

Misaki: hablando Sakura, y shizuko?

Sakura: la llame esta mañana y me dijo que estaba enferma…

Misaki: ah…

.

.

.

Shintani: takumi, que fue ese grito que hizo misaki-chan?

Usui: me queria golpear… sanshita, pareces decepcionado…

Shintani: eh? No! Estoy bien…

Usui: habra sido que suzuna se fue a miyabigaoka?

Shintani: -sonrojado leve- n-no es eso!

Usui: oh, sanshita-kun esta sonrojado… eso quiere decir que extraña a suzuna? –cara chibi-

Shintani: no me llames sanshita!

Usui: estas cambiando el tema sanshita… -dijo burlonamente-

Shintani: mira! Ya es tarde! Me tengo que ir! –dijo corriendo a su salon-

Usui: jeje, descubri el secreto de sanshita…

Misaki: que haces aquí? Deberias ir a clase.

Usui: tu tambien deberias ir a clase kaichou…

Misaki: yo vengo saliendo del salon del consejo estudiantil, ahora responde mi pregunta.

Usui: nada, solo hablando con sanshita-kun, quien al parecer descubri su secreto.

Misaki: -mirada confusa- que cosa?

Usui: a si que misa-chan quiere saber?

Misaki: veamos… solo shintani me ha dicho solo un secreto… que no te puedo decir.

Usui: ehhh? Porque no?

Misaki: porque si te lo digo ya no seria secreto, ademas le prometi no decirselo a nadie.

Usui: bueno, yo descubri que le gusta suzuna.

Misaki: _(…)_ te lo dijo shintani?

Usui: nop, lo supuse.

Misaki: era de esperarse de un alienigena… mejor vamos a clase, nos retrasaremos.

Usui: como quisiera estar en el mismo curso de misaki… -dijo tomando su mano-

Misaki: agradece que estamos en la misma escuela…

Usui: eso si seria un infierno para mi…

Haruka: que hacen? –dijo apareciendo de la nada-

Misaki: haru! –dijo soltandose de la mano de usui- me asustaste… que haces aca?

Haruka: buscando el salon de matematica.

Misaki: esta por haya –dijo apuntando hacia el salon-

Haruka: gracias! –dijo corriendo hacia el salon-

Usui: oh… quedan 2 minutos para que toquen la campana…

Misaki: ¿¡QUE?! adios! –dijo corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-

Usui: ahora un minuto y medio… mejor me voy antes de llegar tarde.

.

.

.

.

Inglaterra…

Gerard: mama, de verdad tienes que ir a japon solo para conocer a la novia de takumi?

Patricia: me gustaria conocerla, ademas takumi me a contado mucho de ella…

Gerard: veamos… ayuzawa misaki, es una chica muy rara, listo! Alli tienes su definición.

Patricia: no me acompañaras?

Gerard: (…) esta bien, pero que are alli?

Patricia: eso no lo se, pero solo estare por tres dias en Tokio, no te preocupes gerard.

Gerard: esta bien, ire, pero solo te acompañare, no esta permitido que me dejes solo.

Patricia: muy bien…

Sirvienta: patricia-sama, por favor cuidese en su viaje! –dijo dando una sonrisa-

.

.

.

Haruka: kya! Me encanto seika! Debe ser la mejor escuela del mundo!

Todos habian salido de clase, ahora iban todos a sus casas. Misaki estaba acompañando a haruka, y obviamente usui acompañaba a misaki.

Misaki: que bien que te guste haru!

Usui: creo que esta exagerando un poco… -susurro-

Misaki: -le da un codazo a usui- haru, te haz hecho alguna amiga?

Haru: si! tres compañeras se me acercaron para que sea su amiga! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: que bien.

De repente, tora, de la nada aparece, se acerca hacia haruka, misaki y usui.

Haruka: -sonrojada- tora…

Misaki: que quieres igarashi kaichou?

Tora: necesito hablar con haruka.

Haruka: emmm, misaki, nos vemos mañana! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: adios haru…

Tora camino hacia un parque cerca de la escuela, haru lo siguió.

Misaki: oye usui, no te da curiosidad de que le va a decir?

Usui: misa-chan quiere seguirlos?

Misaki: obviamente escondidos…

Usui: yo ire de misaki vaya.

Misaki: sigueme.

Misaki y usui fueron hacia el parque, se escondieron detrás de un arbol para ver la conversación.

Tora: ya tienes la respuesta?

Haruka: s-si… f-fue un poco difícil…

Usui y misaki: _(difícil?)_

Tora: entonces… –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- cual es la respuesta?

Haruka: yo… emmm… _(como lo digo?)_ cuando me preguntaste lo del amor a primera vista… yo… si sabia lo que era… etto… yo me enamore de ti a primera vista.

Tora: t-tambien?

Haruka: si, pero cuando lo pense bien, sabia que nunca podria estar junto a ti… entonces, cuando me ayudaste en el callejón, tuve un sentimiento de luz en mi corazon que no sabria como describirlo…

Tora: -sonrisa- sabes… a mi tambien me paso lo mismo…

Haruka: -sonrojada- de verdad?

Tora: -la abraza- nunca me habia enamorado… yo tambien tuve un sentimiento de luz en mi corazon… me gustas…

Haruka: -sonrojada al extremo- tora… a mi… tambien me gustas... pero, tora… lo de ser novios… creo que es un poco rapido…

Tora: -sonrisa- no te preocupes, esperare.

Haruka: gracias…

Tora: te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Haruka: si.. ehh… tora, si quieres ahora me puedes llamar haru…

Tora: -sonrie- si haru…

Misaki: usui… -susurro- mejor nos vamos…

Usui: como quieras misaki… -susurro-

Misaki camino lentamente, usui la siguió por detrás. Se fueron del parque dejando al par de enamorados solos.

Misaki: que bien que no nos descubrieron…

Usui: me pregunto… misaki, tu tambien tuviste un sentimiento de luz al conocerme?

Misaki: no, en esos tiempos te odiaba por hacer llorar a las chicas.

Usui: y despues?

Misaki: emmm, no lo se.

Usui: a mi se me alegro el corazon cuando te conoci.

Misaki: una pregunta, te enamoraste de mi antes o despues de verme con un vestido de maid?

Usui: antes, solo que no sabia como acercarme a ti, porque?

Misaki: para saber si antes de conocerme eras un pervertido.

Usui: ehh, de verdad misaki lo piensas?

Misaki: veamos… no te imagino como una persona comun y corriente.

Usui: hablas de no ser tan pervertido?

Misaki: sip.

Usui: que mala es misa-chan…

De repente el celular de usui suena, usui contesta, era gerard.

Usui: que quieres?

Gerard: hermano mio!, espero que no estés haciendo nada pervertido con tu novia, ahora estamos con mi mama en el avion viajando hacia japon.

Usui: no que no puedes hablar por celular en avion?

Gerard: digamos que estoy rompiendo una regla. Nos vemos!

Usui: adios…

Misaki: era gerard?

Usui: sip, viene a japon con mi madre.

Misaki: a-ahora?

Usui: si, porque? No estas preparada?

Misaki: no lo se…

Usui: puede que lleguen mañana, en todo caso vienen de Inglaterra y vienen a japon, a si que no es seguro que lleguen hoy.

Misaki: ah, ya entiendo.

Usui: hoy trabajas?

Misaki: sip, me voy a ir a cambiar a la casa y voy a trabajar, ya que no puedo ir con ropa de colegio…

Usui: te esperare. –dijo parándose fuera de la casa de misaki-

Misaki: ahora vuelvo. –dijo corriendo hacia la casa-

.

.

.

Patricia: porque dijiste "espero que no estes haciendo nada pervertido con tu novia"

Gerard: porque su novia le dice "alienigena pervertido del espacio exterior", y según ella es pervertido.

Patricia: y como lo sabes?

Gerard: emmm… una vez envíe a Cedric para que investigara de mi hermano…

Patricia: -suspiro- pense que eran buenos hermanos…

Gerard: jeje… si lo éramos… -mintio-

.

.

.

**Al dia siguiente…**

Minako: a donde vas misaki?

Misaki: a conocer a la madre de usui. –dijo tomando su desayuno-

Hoy en seika habian cancelado las clases por que era el aniversario de la escuela, y el director dio este dia libre.

Minako: misaki, nunca me haz dicho como son los padres de usui.

Misaki: según usui, su mama es igual a el… _(y mejor no hablo de su padre…)_

Minako: y su padre?

Misaki: no lo se…

Minako: y recien la conoceras?

Misaki: si, es que estaba en… otro pais.

Minako: en cual?

Misaki: _(Inglaterra)_ no lo se…

Suzuna: buenos dias… -dijo entrando en el comedor-

Minako: buenos dias suzuna…

Suzuna: onee-san porque estas levantada tan temprano? Creia que solo yo iba a la escuela hoy… -dijo confundida-

Misaki: nop, solo me levante porque tenia hambre.

Suzuna: ah… -dijo sentandose en la silla para tomar desayuno- de que hablaban?

Minako: misaki conocera a la madre de usui…

Suzuna: oh… _(este es el momento para que proceda mi experimento…)_ onee-san…

Minako: suzuna, es parte de tu experimento?

Suzuna: sip.

Minako: prosigue, yo tambien quiero ver su reaccion.

Misaki: que cosa? –dijo tomando su jugo-

Suzuna: onee-san, todavía eres virgen?

Misaki: -escupe todo el jugo que tenia en su boca- ¿¡Q-QUE?!

Suzuna: si todavía eres virgen…

Misaki: -sonrojada al extremo- e-eh… l-lo siento, n-no creo poder decirtelo…

Minako y suzuna se miran impresionadas, misaki habia dicho lo mismo que habia dicho usui? Debe ser un coincidencia muy grande… pero, las mismas palabras?

Minako y suzuna: las mismas…

Misaki: -sonrojada todavía- que mismas?

Minako: palabras…

Suzuna: onee-san, usui-san te dijo algo sobre esto?

Misaki: que cosa?

Suzuna: mama, esto ya es mucha coincidencia… -le dijo en su oido-

Minako: esto es realmente extraño…

Misaki: d-de que estan hablando?

Suzuna: mama, -le dice en su oido- yo creo que su reaccion, dio la respuesta…

Minako: eso quiere decir que…

Misaki: q-que es tan murmurando?

Minako: suzuna...-susurro- que es lo que deberia decir?

Suzuna: yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo… preguntémosle directamente.

Misaki: oigan! Escuchenme!

Suzuna: onee-san responde un si o no.

Misaki: p-porque lo quieren saber?

Suzuna: solo hacemos un experimento con mama.

Misaki: que experimento?

Suzuna: despues que nos cuentes te lo diremos.

Misaki: no les dire! –dijo corriendo hacia su habitación-

Minako: oh, nunca habia reaccionado de esa manera…

Suzuna: nunca…

.

.

.

Misaki: q-que fue eso?... –dijo cerrado la puerta de la habitación-

Misaki se sento en la cama, se puso a pensar que es lo que diria en frente de la madre de usui. Actuar normal? Ser una chica comun y corriente?, sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sono el celular de misaki.

Misaki: si?

Usui: misa, voy a ir a buscarte a casa… mi mama ira a mi departamento para reunirse contigo.

Misaki: entiendo, nos vemos.

Usui: adios.

Misaki se visto apropiadamente, y salio de casa. Cuando salio vio que usui venia caminando hacia la casa.

Usui: buenos dias misa-chan. –dijo abrazandola-

Misaki: oye, no es como si no nos hubieramos visto en un mes!

Usui: te extrañe, aunque sea la noche.

Misaki: no me extraña de un pervertido…

Usui: lista?

Misaki: sip, actuare normalmente.

Usui: -sonrie- a si me gusta, mi pequeña misaki. –dijo agarrandole las mejillas-

Misaki: oye! Suelta mis mejillas!

Usui: eres muy tierna, no puedo evitarlo.

Misaki: ya me lo haz dicho tantas veces… -dijo caminando-

Usui: por mi que no te dejaria ningun momento. –dijo tomando su mano-

Misaki: ni me imagino si es que estamos casados… **(lo piensa detenidamente)** no! Definitivamente no!

Usui: que cosa? Te imaginaste nuestra vida casados?

Misaki: eso si me dio miedo!

Usui: no te preocupes, cuando nos casemos te dejare respirar algunos 3 segundos.

Misaki: no te pases de la raya de las bromas.

Usui: jeje, misa-chan, te lo imaginaste?

Misaki: no, y ni siquiera quiero pensarlo.

Usui: yo me lo imagino siempre.

Misaki: -sonrojada- pervertido…

Usui: yosh! Ya llegamos. –dijo subiendo al ascensor con misaki a su lado-

Misaki: (…) ya esta tu mama en el departamento?

Usui: sip, con gerard.

Misaki: muy bien, yo puedo hacerlo.

Usui saco las llaves del departamento, la abrio y alli estaba su madre, sentada en el sillon con sus bellos cabellos dorados sonriendo.


	27. Chapter 27: nuera y cuñada

Usui saco las llaves del departamento, la abrio y alli estaba su madre, sentada en el sillon con sus bellos cabellos dorados sonriendo. Misaki se quedo impresionada, cabellos dorados, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, acaso era la version mujer de usui?

Patricia se quedo mirando a misaki sorprendida, acaso era… ella?

Patricia: tu…!

Misaki: l-lo siento, no me he presentado, me llamo ayuzawa misaki.

Patricia se levanto del sillon, se acerco a misaki y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Gerard, Usui y Misaki quedaron confundidos.

Patricia: tu eres la hija que siempre soñe!

Misaki: q-que?

Patricia: si! cuando tenia 20 años siempre quise un niña tan delicada y hermosa igual que tu!

Misaki: -sonrie- es un gusto conocerla señora patricia.

Patricia: no ocupes tanta formalidad, si quieres llamame mama-san -dijo sonriendo y sentandose en el sillon-

Usui: pero es mi novia…

Patricia: ahora no takumi.

Misaki: si mama-san! _(venganza usui…jejeje)_ –dijo con un tono infantil y sentandose al lado de ella-

Gerard: es MI mama!

Usui: y es MI novia!

Patricia: muy bien misaki, –dijo ignorando los comentarios de gerard y usui- cuentame todo! Bueno que takumi ya me ha dicho mucho de ti, pero igual, cuentame!

Misaki: bien, emmm... soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil…

Patricia: de seika! –dijo sonriendo- y tambien trabajas en un café de maids!

Misaki: si…

Patricia: no te decepciones misaki! Entiendo muy bien tu situación, de hecho me agrado mucho que trabajaras alli! –dijo sonriendo-

Gerard: esto me esta dando miedo, takumi… -murmuro-

Usui: ojala que no la adopte ahora…

Misaki: mama-san, sabes algo? Usui es un idiota alienigena pervertido del espacio exterior.

Patricia: de verdad? entonces habra que educarlo mejor, no es cierto misaki?

Misaki: si!

Usui: mucho por hoy. –dijo tomando a misaki por la cintura y poniendola al lado de el- mama, es mia misaki.

Patricia: oye takumi! Estamos hablando con misaki!

Usui: como nuera y suegra, no como madre e hija! –cara chibi-

Gerard: yo creo que una relacion entre nuera y suegra es mucho mejor.

Patricia: que malos son! Solo estan envidiosos por que son hombres!

Gerard: -suspiro- mama, estas siendo muy infantil…

Patricia: es la hija de mis sueños!

Usui: pero es mi novia, verdad misaki? –dijo besandola en la mejilla-

Misaki: -sonrojada- usui! Estamos en frente de tu madre!

Patricia: que son malos... esta bien, misaki, hablame de tu vida. –dijo tranquilamente-

Misaki: si señora patricia… -dijo tranquilamente-

Usui: ustedes creen que les vamos a creer si hablan de esa manera?

Patricia: takumi y gerry!** (en el manga, patricia le decia a gerard gerry, como sobrenombre)** Dejenme hablar con misaki! No, ya se! Misaki, hoy me haras una visita por las partes mas bonitas de japon!

Misaki: esta bien mama-san!

Usui: no puede ser…

Patricia y Misaki salieron del apartamento de usui caminando felices por la vida, mientras que usui y gerard las seguían. Al final no fue un paseo por japon, si no que patricia queria comprarle cosas a misaki, pero como la conocia bien (gracias a usui), fueron a una tienda del gusto de misaki, patricia le compro una camisa negra con diseño cuadrilles, y unos vaqueros, podia ser no estilo de chica, pero era de calidad.

Vendedora: pero que hija y madre tan encantadoras! –dijo sonriendo-

Gerard y Usui: no!

Usui: es mi novia!

Gerard: es mi mama!

Patricia: gracias por atendernos! –dijo tomando una bolsa y saliendo de la tienda-

Misaki: ustedes –dijo apuntando a usui y a gerard- déjennos compartir como nuera y suegra!

Gerard: parece mas de hija y madre…

Usui: hemos caminado por 2 horas…

Patricia: no es nuestra culpa que hayas venido con nosotras. Misaki, tienes hambre?

Misaki: eh? Solo un poco mama-san.

Patricia: bien! vamos a comer! –dijo llevando a misaki a un restaurante cercano-

Usui: quien hubiera pensado que se llevarían asi de bien…

Patricia y misaki entraron a un restaurante, mientras que gerard y usui se quedaron afuera a esperar.

Gerard: tu novia se roba a mi madre.

Usui: nuestra madre se roba a mi novia…

Gerard: pensar que en estos momentos podria estar con mama…

Usui: y yo… -lo piensa y se rie-

Gerard: es cierto lo que dice tu novia, eres una persona con mente pervertida. Y cuando se casan?

Usui: -sonrie- eso no lo se, pero si nos casamos... ni me imagino a mama cuando nos casemos.

Gerard: -se rie- ni me imagino a mi hermanito casado… por cierto, ya elegiste que estudiaras?

Usui: lo mas seguro que misaki se vaya a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio, por eso me ire alli a estudiar medicina.

Gerard: en verdad haces todo lo posible para no separarte de ella…

Usui: es lo minimo que puedo hacer.

De repente, misaki y patricia se acercan.

Misaki: usui, ten. –dijo dandole un helado- lo mas seguro que tengas hambre, no? -dijo con un leve sonrojado-

Usui: _(voy a morir con la ternura de misaki)_ gracias misaki. –dijo tomando el helado en sus manos- misaki, quieres compartir el helado conmigo? –dijo lamiendo el helado-

Misaki: -sonrojada- no!

Patricia: toma gerry. –dijo dandole un helado-

Gerard: gracias…

Misaki: mama-san! Usui esta siendo pervertido! –cara chibi-

Usui: mentira, solo le convide un poco de mi helado.

Patricia: dejen de pelear...

Usui: misa-chan es mal pensada… –canto-

Misaki: callate…!

Misaki no pudo terminar hasta que vio Sakura con shizuko de lo mas felices. De inmediato se escondio detrás de patricia.

Patricia: que pasa misaki?

Misaki: hay una amiga pasando…

Patricia: no deberías saludarla?

Misaki: no, es que me costaria decirles quien eres tu…

Patricia: entiendo…

Sakura: oh! Mira es usui-kun! –dijo apuntando a usui-

Misaki: mama-san escondeme… -susurro-

Usui: quien es usui? Yo me llamo usui-janes, y no les conozco. –dijo con acento ingles-

Sakura: oh ya veo, lo sien… misaki?

Patricia: _te descubrieron…_ -dijo en ingles-

Misaki: quien es misaki? Yo me llamo misaki-janes, y no les conozco. –dijo imitando el acento ingles de usui-

Shizuko: Sakura, no son ellos…

Sakura: oh… lo siento! –dijo caminando de nuevo-

Patricia: usui-janes y misaki-janes? –dijo riendose- desde cuando se llaman asi!?

Usui: es mi nombre que invente para pasarme por otra persona cuando veo a algun conocido.

Gerard: adonde vamos?

Patricia: es cierto estamos caminando sin rumbo… bueno, así conocemos a Japón. Por cierto que hora es?

Misaki: son las siete de la tarde…

Usui: tan rapido pasa el tiempo?

Misaki: oh! Conozco un lugar que desde alli se ve hermosa la tarde!

Patricia: vamos! Sigamos a misaki!

Misaki los llevo que en verdad se veia increíble la tarde, pero usui ya conocia ese lugar…

Usui: misa, este lugar es cuando recogí a Licht?

Misaki: cuando vi la noche por aquí, me dije que se veria igual de hermoso por la tarde… -dijo viendo viendo el sol como se ocultaba-

Gerard: aquí fue donde rescataste a mi dulce Licht?

Usui: sip.

Gerard: amare este lugar por siempre…

Patricia: de verdad hay una hermosa vista aquí…

Usui: mama, aquí fue el lugar donde descubri que misaki me estaba siguiendo.

Misaki: m-mentira!

Usui: verdad, me seguia para saber quien era en realidad.

Misaki: tenia dudas, ok?

Patricia: es normal ser curiosa.

.

.

.

Misaki: muchas gracias por venir a dejarme a casa mama-san.

Patricia: no es nada misaki, por cierto ¿tu madre esta en casa?

Misaki: eh? Si.

Patricia: podria pasar a hablar con ella.

Misaki: esta bien. –dijo con una sonrisa-

Gerard: tendre que entrar o espero afuera?

Usui: quedate afuera.

Misaki: no hace falta, ademas hace frio aquí afuera.

Patricia: muchas gracias misaki.

Misaki: no es nada. –dijo entrando a la casa- ya llegue! –grito- mama-san, puede esperar un poco aquí?

Patricia: por supuesto.

Misaki entro en la cocina, le dijo a minako que estaba la mama de usui aquí.

Suzuna: bienvenida onee-san…

Misaki: suzuna, mama pórtense bien. –dijo saliendo de la cocina- mama-san ya puede entrar.

Patricia: buenas noches, perdoneme por entrar. –dijo con una sonrisa-

Minako: no pasa nada, por favor siéntese. _(guau, de verdad es igual a usui-kun…)_

Usui: señora minako, voy a pedir prestada a misaki por un momento. –dijo tomando a misaki como un saco de papas-

Minako: esta bien…

Misaki: oye! Bajame!

Usui subio las escaleras con misaki en su hombro, mientras que patricia y minako se quedaron hablando. Gerard salio de la casa a pasear unos momentos.

Patricia: me presento, soy la madre de usui, patricia un gusto. –dijo sonriendo-

Minako: -sonrisa- es un gusto conocerla señora patricia, yo me llamo minako, un gusto.

Patricia: perdone por no haberme presentado antes.

Minako: eso no importa señora patricia, de hecho es todo un honor conocer a alguien tan formal.

Patricia: quiero felicitarla por tener una hija tan hermosa y bien educada.

Minako: lo mismo digo yo, cuando conoci a su hijo fue todo un caballero conmigo.

Patricia: tambien la hemana de misaki debe ser igual de educada que ella.

Minako: muchas gracias... quiero agradecerle a su hijo, usui, que ha cuidado de ella totalmente.

Patricia: de hecho takumi me ha hablado mucho de misaki antes de llegar a japon.

Minako: porque? Ha estado en otro pais?

Patricia: si, vengo de Inglaterra para conocer a misaki.

Minako: no puede ser… usted es inglesa? Eso lo explica lo de los ojos verdes y cabello rubio, en todo caso muchas gracias por venir a japon solo por misaki.

Patricia: no importa, de verdad valio la pena conocerla.

Minako: -sonrisa- gracias.

.

.

Misaki: oye ya bajame!

Usui: espera… -dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación-

Misaki: ya?

Usui: sip, –dijo sentandola en la cama-

Misaki: espero que no estes tramando nada pervertido!

Usui: misa-chan es mala, no me ha dado ni siquiera un beso en todo el dia… -cara chibi-

Misaki: -sonrojada- e-eso es pervertido! Solo me trajiste aquí para decirme eso!

Usui: nop, si nos quedábamos allí nos aburriríamos. –dijo acostándose sobre la cama- lo mas seguro que hablaran cosas de madres…

Misaki: oye! No te acuestes en mi cama!

Usui: oh! Misa-chan tiene un peluche! –dijo tomandolo en sus manos-

Misaki: damelo! Es mio!

Usui: no me digas que duermes con el todas las noches? Que envidia…

Misaki: damelo! No lo toques!

Usui: ehhh, pero soy tu novio, no un desconocido.

Misaki: damelo! –dijo sacandolo de las manos de usui-

Usui: oh! Misa-chan tiene un diario de vida? –dijo acercandose al escritorio de misaki-

Misaki: no lo leas! –dijo corriendo para detener a usui-

Usui: _"hoy me di cuenta que amaba a usui…"_ –leyo en voz alta-

Misaki: no lo toques! –dijo sacandolo de sus manos-

Usui: oh, eso cuando fue?

Misaki: no te lo dire!

Usui: que lindo peluche de misa-chan!

Misaki: no! –dijo dejando caer el diario de vida-

Usui se aprovecho y fue a leer lo ultimo.

Usui: _"…pero no se como decirselo"_ –leyó en voz alta- ohh, esto fue hace dos años!

Misaki: ehhh! Dame eso!

Usui: "25 de diciembre, hoy me confese a usui y me pidio ser su novia… es idiota o se hace? Claramente me confese para cuidarlo a el!" ohhh, que interesante… -dijo sentandose en la cama-

Misaki: no! No leas mas! –dijo quitandole el diario-

Usui: oh, de verdad pensabas todo eso?

Misaki: -le da un golpe- no toques mis cosas!

Usui: auch! Eso dolio misa-chan…

Misaki: esto es completamente personal!

Usui: mmm... puedo leer la parte donde te di tu primer beso?

Misaki: NO!

Usui: esta bien, esta bien, pero dejame leer la parte donde…

Misaki: usui no! Que entiendes con un no?!

Usui: es que quiero saber…

Misaki: entonces ve cosas que no son personales!

Usui: entonces… veamos que tipo de musica le gusta a misa-chan.

Misaki: no escucho musica, no tengo tiempo para eso. –dijo sentandose en el escritorio para estudiar-

Usui saco el diario de misaki, que estaba en el escritorio, sin que ella se diera cuenta, y empezo a leer.

Despues de un rato, a misaki le dio curiosidad de que porque usui estaba tan callado, miro hacia la cama, y vio a usui con su diario leyendo acostado en su cama, se dio vuelta para ver que su diario no estaba a su lado…

Usui: ohhh, que interesante…

Misaki: ¡USUI! –dijo con un aura diabolica-

Usui: espera misa-chan, estoy leyendo una parte buena…

Misaki: -lo golpea- no te dije que no leyeras eso! –dijo sacandole el cuaderno

Usui: pero misaki, estaba leyendo la parte donde… -dijo con cara chibi-

Misaki: no me importa donde estés leyendo! Lo que me importa es lo que estas leyendo! –dijo sentandose en la silla, mientras que no soltaba el diario de sus manos-

Usui: esta bien, esta bien, que estudias? –dijo apoyándose en el hombro de misaki-

Misaki: matematica.

Usui: mmm… misa-chan, tengo sueño.

Misaki: duerme.

Usui: quiero dormir contigo.

Misaki: no.

Usui: no lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden de tu amo. –dijo tomandola en sus manos-

Misaki: q-que estas haciendo!?

Usui abrio las sabanas de la cama, y se acosto abrazando posesivamente a misaki.

Misaki: usui, tengo que revisar los archivos del consejo estudiantil y estudiar para… -dijo mientras la interrumpen unos suaves labios en su boca-

Usui: hablas mucho misa… ahora a dormir.

Misaki: -sonrojada- p-pero…

Usui: sin peros.

Misaki: pero nuestras madres pueden entrar en cualquer momento y…

Usui: que inocente misa-chan, se sorprenderían si estuviéramos haciendo algo, pero no estamos haciendo nada, solo dormir.

Misaki: n-no digas eso!

Usui: si, si… entonces, buenas noches misaki. –dijo dandole un beso en los labios-

.

.

.

.

.

Patricia: de verdad hizo eso misaki? –dijo riendo-

Minako: si, y despues nunca mas permitió que su padre volviera entrar a la casa. –dijo entre risas-

Patricia: desde hace mucho tiempo que me reia.

Minako: yo igual… que hora es?

Patricia: son las… 20:36.

Minako: le gusta cocinar?

Patricia: me encanta.

Minako: entonces usted elegirá la cena de hoy.

Patricia: muchas gracias. –dijo sonriendo-

Despues de hacer la cena…

Minako: suzuna! Por favor puedes decirles a los chicos que bajen a cenar? –le dijo a suzuna quien estaba viendo una pelicula-

Suzuna: esta bien… -dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de misaki-

Suzuna subio las escaleras, golpeo la puerta despacio… no le contestaron, a la segunda vez que toco la puerta tampoco le contestaron. Entro a la habitación sin que se sintiera el menor ruido, pero vio durmiendo a misaki y usui abrazados cariñosamente. Suzuna quedo boca abierta y salio rapidamente. Nunca habia visto a su hermana tan… emmm… cariñosa?. Suzuna bajo las escaleras rapidamente, y se fue a ver de nuevo la pelicula.

Minako: que paso suzuna?

Suzuna: emm... nada.

Minako: ya llamaste a los chicos?

Suzuna: emmm, es que… estaban dormidos.

Minako: (…) q-que?

Patricia: que dijiste suzuna?

Suzuna: si quieren vayan ustedes a avisarles.

Patricia: no te preocupes minako, yo iré.

Minako: gracias patricia.

Patricia subio hacia la habitación de misaki, y encontro lo mismo que suzuna.

Patricia: a si que esto era lo que se refería suzuna, eh?

Patricia apago las luces y cerro la puerta. Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina.

Patricia: solo duermen como unos angelitos.

Minako: ahh, entiendo.

Patricia: sin embargo esto me complica un poco...

Minako: que pasa patricia?

Patricia: como despertare a takumi?

Minako: patricia, tal vez por hoy usui-kun podria quedarse en la casa. -dijo sonriendo-

Patricia: te lo agradeceria mucho minako!

Minako: no es nada patricia.


	28. Chapter 28: noviembre y novios

Misaki: baile de graduacion? Espera… en que mes estamos?

Yukimura: estamos en noviembre kaichou…

Misaki: ¿¡QUE?! ¡¿quieres decir que falta menos de un mes para que se acabe la escuela?!

yukimura: no se habia dado cuenta kaichou?

Misaki: no me habia dado cuenta… tendre que entrenar a kanou para que se convierta en kaichou el proximo año…

Yukimura: kaichou, usted se ira de seika este año, cierto?

Misaki: si… porque?

yukimura: la extrañaremos kaichou…

Misaki: ustedes… me extrañaran? –dijo sorprendida-

tesorero: kaichou, daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que seika sea un lugar mejor!

Misaki: -sonrie- no me decepcionen chicos!

Todos: si!

Misaki: muy bien, yukimura! Dame los papeles de el baile de graduación!

Yukimura: si! –dijo entregandoselos-

Usui: que es esto? –dijo apareciendo de la nada y apoyándose en el hombro de misaki-

Misaki: ah! –salta de la silla- usui! Me asustaste!

Usui: baile de graduación? Que interesante…

Misaki: -sonrojada- s-sal del salon!

Usui: oh, la kaichou esta sonrojada, sera que esta pensando lo que paso esta mañana?

Misaki: -sonrojada al extremo- callate pervertido!

**Flash back:**

_Misaki se despertó con el despertador, estiro el brazo para apagarlo. Se levanto de la cama, hasta que alguien le tomo su mano desde la cama, misaki se le paro el corazon por unos 5 segundos, pero pudo respirar despues de ver a unos cabellos dorados saliendo de las sabanas._

_Misaki: u-usui… -suspiro-_

_Usui: tan temprano te levantas? –dijo bostezando-_

_Misaki: es mi deber como kaichou, ahora suelta mi mano y dejame ir al baño._

_Usui: -le suelta la mano- que bueno que existen los fines de semana para mi kaichou… -dijo durmiéndose de nuevo-_

_Misaki: dijiste algo?_

_Usui: que misaki es muy hermosa._

_Misaki: -suspiro- oh mira, te dejaron tu uniforme encima de mi escritorio._

_Usui: -bostezo- eso significa que me tengo que levantar?_

_Misaki: no se si tu, pero yo me voy a seika a las 07:00 en punto._

_Usui: esta bien… -dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño-_

_Misaki: oye! Yo voy al baño primero!_

_Usui: te tardaste mucho. –dijo cerrando la puerta-_

_Misaki se quedo furiosa y se fue a la habitación, miro el reloj y ya habian pasado 8 minutos desde que se levanto, pensando que normalmente ella toma desayuno a las 06:30. Misaki se empezo a vestir a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando se estaba poniendo la camisa, entro usui a la habitación mientras que ella se quedo en blanco._

_Usui: guau kaichou… no sabía que le quedaba muy bien la ropa interior de color rosa…_

_Misaki: -sonrojada al extremo- ¡tu pervertido alienígena del espacio exterior! –dijo golpeandolo-_

_Usui: auch misa-chan, no tienes porque golpearme… además, ya te he visto en…_

_Misaki: ¡callate pervertido alienigena! –dijo golpeándolo y abrochándose los botones-_

_Usui: en todo caso, ya esta desocupado el baño… -dijo frotándose en la cabeza-_

_Misaki: pervertido. –dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación-_

_Usui: (jejeje, y asi fue como pude ver otra vez a misaki de esa manera)_

**fin del flash back.**

Yukimura: kaichou, esta bien? esta toda sonrojada…

Misaki: SAL DE AQUÍ USUI TAKUMI! -dijo mientras lo golpeaba-

Usui: la kaichou al parecer esta de mal humor hoy… -dijo mientras esquivaba el golpe-

Misaki: -se sienta en la silla y suspira- no me molestes ahora.

Shintani: misaki-chan! –dijo entrando al salon- porque gritaste? –dijo comiendo sus orillas de pan-

Usui: se te ve feliz sanshita-kun…

Misaki: paso algo ayer?

Shintani: si! no! Quiero decir, no.

Usui y Misaki se miraron a los ojos.

Usui: misaki, estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Misaki: creo que si… shintani, paso algo ayer con suzuna?

Shintani: que?! no! Nada! –dijo riendo nerviosamente-

Misaki: mientes shintani… dime lo que ha pasado.

Shintani: mira misaki-chan, ya va a tocar la camapana, adios! –dijo corriendo del salon-

Usui: eso si que fue extraño…

Misaki: ayer como no estuve en casa, no se que hizo ayer suzuna… ya se! Cuando termine estos papeles, seguiremos a shintani.

Usui: desde cuando te convertiste en espía?

Misaki: desde ahora. –dijo poniendo los papeles dentro de su mochila- vamos usui.

Usui: ahora yo soy el acompañante del espía…

Misaki y Usui siguieron a shintani sin que les descubriera, shintani se fue a una plaza donde espero por unos 5 minutos, mientras que usui y misaki se escondieron detrás de un arbol. De repente, suzuna llega corriendo.

Suzuna: hinata, no se lo he dicho a onee-san ni a mama…

Usui y misaki: _(hinata?)_

Shintani: emm, antes… y-yo le dije a misaki-chan que estaba enamorado de ti… a si que creo que lo tiene que estar sospechando.

Suzuna: entonces solo mama no lo sabe… como se lo diremos?

Shintani: hay que actuar normalmente y en un momento decírselo.

Suzuna: pero, y si no lo acepta?

Shintani: si lo hará, conozco muy bien a minako-san.

Suzuna: hinata…

De repente misaki cuando movio un poco su pie, se resbalo y cayo, para tratar de afirmarse, tiro de la corbata de usui que tambien se cayo encima de ella.

Suzuna: onee-san?

Misaki: s-suzuna! –dijo parandose del suelo- n-nosotros solo pasábamos cerca de aquí! –dijo riendo nerviosamente-

Shintani: misaki-chan y takumi lo escucharon todo?

Misaki: n-no! De hecho ahora nos vamos… adios! –dijo caminando rapidamente y tirando a usui de la corbata-

Usui: misa-chan me ahorcas!

Misaki: ah! Perdoname usui… -dijo arreglando la corbata de usui- no fue mi intención…

Usui: -sonrojado leve- misa… quieres matarme con tu ternura?

Misaki: -sonrojada- q-que quieres decir?

Usui: -la abraza- misaki, eres conciente de todo lo que haces?

Misaki: tal vez si… tal vez no… no lo se takumi. –dijo abrazandolo- mejor… sigamos caminando hacia el trabajo…

Usui: como lo diga mi misaki. –dijo soltándola-

.

.

.

Suzuna: mama, ya estoy aquí!

Minako: bienvenida suzuna y hinata.

Shintani: buenas tardes minako-san! –dijo alegremente-

Minako: llegan justo a tiempo para el almuerzo de hoy. –dijo sonriendo-

Shintani: (tengo que actuar normalmente…) misaki-chan esta trabajando, cierto?

Minako: si, hoy llega a las 18:00… -dijo poniendo los platos sobre la mesa- faltan 20 minutos para que llegue a casa.

Shintani: gracias por la comida! –dijo sonriendo-

Suzuna: gracias… -dijo comiendo-

Minako: como les fue hoy en la escuela?

Shintani: hoy tuve una buena calificación!

Suzuna: a mi me fue como siempre…

Minako: que bien…

Shintani: _(es ahora o nunca…)_ minako-san! t-tenemos algo que decirle…

Minako: que es?

Shintani: n-nosotros… emm… -tartamudeo-

Suzuna: estamos enamorados.

Minako: _(…)_ esto… emmm… que debo decir?

Shintani: por favor minako-san, déjeme ser el que cuide desde ahora en adelante a suzuna. –dijo dando una reverencia-

Minako: ser su novio? -sonrie- Por supuesto hinata-kun. Te conozco muy bien, asi que confiare todo en ti, por favor cuida a suzuna.

Shintani: lo hare, gracias minako-san. –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: ya llegue! –dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitacion-

Minako: bienvenidos misaki y usui-kun. –dijo sonriendo-

Usui: buenas tardes señora minako.

Shintani: hola misaki-chan y takumi!

Usui: hola sanshita-kun… -dijo sentandose en la mesa para comer manzanas-

Misaki: -suspiro- mama, le pedi ayuda a este pervertido para que me ayudase con algunos estudios… -dijo caminando hacia la cocina-

Minako: entiendo, y pasaras la noche alli, cierto? –dijo lavando los platos-

Misaki: -sonrojada- no te confundas! solo es para estudiar.

Suzuna: lo dudo mucho onee-san… -grito desde el comedor-

Misaki: es la verdad!

Minako: esta bien misaki, ademas ya tienes 18 años, no tienes porque preguntarmelo.

Usui: misaki no conoce la palabra "madurar". –grito desde el comedor-

Misaki: callate tu! –dijo caminando hacia las escaleras-

Minako: usui-kun, como ha estado patricia?

Usui: no la he visto en todo el dia, tal vez se fue a quedar en un hotel o puso haber ido a recorrer japon.

Shintani: quien es patricia?

Minako: la madre de usui-kun.

Shintani: s-su madre?!

Usui: despues de tanto, apareció… -dijo comiendo una manzana- y al final sanshita-kun se confeso a suzuna?

Shintani: -sonrojado- c-como lo sabes?

Usui: es obvio…

Misaki: y tambien lo sabe porque es un pervertido alienígena del espacio exterior.

Usui: estas lista? –dijo parandose de la silla-

Misaki: si.

Minako: nos vemos misaki. Hasta mañana.

Misaki: cuídense! –dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa-

Usui: misa-chan tiene problemas con su estudio?

Misaki: solo unas cuantos problemas en matemática y en ingles…

Usui: misa-chan… estamos en noviembre…

Misaki: tampoco te habias dado cuenta?

Usui: estaba muy ocupado mirando a misaki que ni siquiera me di cuenta… -dijo tomandole la mano-

Misaki: usui, que estudiaras?

Usui: Estaba pensando en medicina… y tu misa, que estudiaras?

Misaki: quiero ser abogada. Y estudiare en la universidad de Tokio.

Usui: yo igual, no me quiero separar de misaki.

Misaki: como se esperaba de un pervertido…

Usui: misa, con quien iras al baile de graduación?

Misaki: no tengo otra alternativa, cierto?

Usui: -sonríe- entonces si iras conmigo?

Misaki: por supuesto idiota!

Usui: gracias misaki. Y pensar que mi misaki se convertirá en una universitaria… que rapido creces…

Misaki: tu tambien te convertiras en un universitario…

Usui: y antes de que nos demos cuenta, ya seremos unos profesionales. –dijo abriendo la puerta del departamento- muy bien misaki, donde quieres estudiar en el sillon o en la cama?

Misaki: en el sillon pervertido.

Usui: como tu quieras. –dijo tomandola y llevandola al sillon para sentarla en su regazo-

Misaki: oye, ya bajame!

Usui: te bajare si me das un beso.

Misaki lo penso por un momento, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Usui: en los labios.

Misaki: -suspiro- eres un idiota. –dijo dandole un beso suave-

Usui: quiero un beso apasionado.

Misaki: -sonrojada- no! Ahora bajame!

Usui: -cara de perrito- solo uno…

Misaki: usui, tengo que estudiar.

Usui: solo uno y nos vamos a estudiar.

Misaki: -sonrojada- s-solo uno.

Usui capturo los labios de misaki con los suyos. Fue un beso lleno de pasion. De repente, misaki siente unos dedos debajo de su blusa. Misaki sabia perfectamente a donde llegarian, si se dejara llevar.

Misaki: usui, para... –dijo rompiendo el beso- ahora no, tenemos que estudiar…

Usui: perdóname misaki, me deje llevar.

Misaki: n-no importa, -dijo bajandose de las piernas de usui- podemos estudiar primero ingles? –dijo mostrando el cuaderno de ingles-

Usui: -sonrie- como quiera mi misa-chan… pero misa-chan, despues de estudiar podemos continuar con lo que estabamos haciendo?

.

.

.

.

Honoka: hoy la gerente esta llena de flores moe…

Erika: que habra escuchado de misa-chan y usui-kun?

Aoi: esa vieja bruja se esta convirtiendo en una pervertida igual que usui.

Subaru: gerente, que paso, que escucho o que vio?

Satsuki: jejeje… hoy pase por el lado de la cocina y escuche algo tan moe!

**Flash back:**

_Satsuki estaba buscando un lapiz, quien sabe para que, pero cuando lo buscaba escucho una conversación muy moe._

_Misaki: usui, necesito ayuda…_

_Usui: que pasa misa-chan?_

_Misaki: es que tengo problemas con matematica e ingles…_

_Usui: no lo entiendes?_

_Misaki: no…_

_Usui: entonces nos podemos quedar en mi departamento para repasar, y despues hacer algunas cosas pervertidas…_

_Misaki: callate! recuerda muy de lo que te dije cuando me lo repetiste!_

_Usui: que nunca mas lo volveremos a hacer?_

_Misaki: exactamente!_

_Usui: no puedo prometer eso kaichou… -dijo tomandola de la cintura y dandole un beso-_

**Fin del flash back.**

Satsuki: y eso paso… -dijo desmayándose con otra hemorragia nasal-

Erika: gerente! –dijo corriendo para sostenerla para que no se caiga-

Honoka: ahora entiendo porque la gerente tenía una hemorragia nasal en medio de la tarde…

Aoi: justo como yo dije! Esos dos son unos verdaderos pervertidos!

Subaru: erika, la gerente esta bien!?

Erika: gerente! Porfavor despierte!

Satsuki: eh? Que pasa chicas? –dijo despertando-

Aoi: nos contaba sobre… -le tapa la boca Subaru-

Subaru: nada! _(es mejor que no se desmaye de nuevo)_

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki: esta es una formula que nunca en la vida habia visto...

Usui: es la formula más facil para llegar al resultado.

Misaki: si, es muy facil… entonces ya terminamos. -dijo cerrando el cuaderno de matematica- gracias usui! –dijo sonriendo- usui, que hora es?

Usui: son las doce de la noche…

Misaki: es muy tarde! Vamos a dormir. –dijo parandose del sillon-

Usui: entonces… -dijo abrazandola por detrás- vamos a seguir con lo de antes? –dijo mordiendo la oreja de misaki-

Misaki: ah usui! –gimio-

Usui: dime takumi… misaki.

Misaki: -sonrojada- takumi…

Usui beso a misaki en los labios, misaki puso sus manos en el cuello de usui para acercarlo mientras que usui abrazaba a misaki por la cintura. Usui tomo a misaki y se la llevo al dormitorio, cerro la puerta y otra noche mas de pasion se les esperaba…


	29. Chapter 29: fiesta de graduacion

Misaki: muy bien, el baile de graduacion es en dos semanas, seika ya ha comprado todo lo necesario para decorar el gimnasio, solo falta personas que se ofrezcan para decorar. No es asi yukimura? –dijo leyendo una lista de cosas para la graduación-

Yukimura: si kaichou! Los miembros del consejo estudiantil se ofreceran para decorar el gimnasio, pero eso no sera suficiente para decorar…

Misaki: no te preocupes, si habra personas que querrán decorar, ahora solo tengo que pedirle a alguien que dibuje bien que me haga un diseño del gimnasio decorado…

Tres idiotas: misa-chan! Ikkun sabe dibujar bien! y tiene un buen sentido de diseño!

Misaki: hagan lo que puedan… _(en todo caso no, creo que puedan hacer un diseño tan bonito…)_

Ikkun: misa-chan, volvere en 5 minutos! –dijo saliendo de el salon-

Sakura: misaki! Escuchamos que necesitabas ayuda para decorar el gimnasio, a si que traje a unas cuantas chicas que pueden ayudar! -dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: gracias sakura, nos haria de gran ayuda.

Shizuko: misaki, nuestro curso va colaborar con flores para el baile de graduacion.

Misaki: oh! Muchas gracias shizuko.

Ikkun: misa-chan! Ya he terminado! -dijo pasandole el dibujo-

Misaki: vaya... No esta del todo mal... Yukimura! Ya esta el diseño del gimnasio!

Yukimura: si!

Ikkun: misa-chan acepto mi dibujo!

Misaki: -suspiro- yukimura! Falta algo para el baile de graduacion?

Yukimura: al parecer no...

Sakura: misaki! Nosotras hemos formado un grupo para ir a comprar nuestros vestidos! Quieres ir con nosotras?

Misaki: lo siento sakura, estoy ocupada con la fiesta de graduacion

Sakura: entiendo, lastima… entonces, adios misaki! –dijo saliendo del salon con el grupo de chicas-

Yukimura: kaichou, una pregunta… porque lleva una bufanda en un dia caluroso?

Misaki: -sonrojada- e-eso es porque… tengo frio! _(ese idiota me dejo un mordisco ayer por la noche en mi cuello!)_

Usui: buenas tardes kaichou! –dijo entrando alegremente al salon-

Misaki: -sonrojada- q-que haces aquí?

Usui: venir a ver a misaki… porque tienes una bufanda? -dijo sabiendo perfectamente porque razon tenia la bufanda-

Misaki: -se acerca a su oido- sabes perfectamente porque tengo la bufanda maldito pervertido!

Usui: sera porque… tienes frio? –dijo conteniéndose la risa-

Misaki: -sonrojada- maldito pervertido! Sal del salon!

Usui: misa-chan esta sonrojada! –dijo riendo-

Shintani: misaki-chan! Yo puedo ayudar a hacer… -dijo entrando al salon- misaki-chan, porque tienes una bufanda?

Usui: -estalla de la risa-

Misaki: -sonrojada- porque tengo frio…

Shintani: misa-chan, para eso puedes correr para que se te quite el frio! No necesitas esta bufanda. –dijo sacandola de su cuello-

Misaki: no! Shintani!

Shitani se impresiona en ver la marca en su cuello, de inmediato puso la bufanda donde estaba. Usui no paraba de reir mientras que misaki estaba totalmente roja.

Shintani: misaki-chan… mejor no te saques la bufanda.

Misaki: es lo que hago!

Usui: bien… -dijo secándose las lagrimas de la risa- misaki, es hora de ir al trabajo.

Misaki: eh? Ah! Es cierto! Adios! –dijo tomando sus cosas y corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-

Shintani: eso si que fue inesperado…

Usui: -rie- bueno, entonces voy con mi dulce novia.

Usui llego al maid latte, hoy trabajaba como cocinero, a si que entro por atrás. cuando entro vio a misaki con orejitas de gato.

Misaki: que?! que miras!?

Usui: que misaki se ve muy… -se acerca a su oido- sexy.

Misaki: -sonrojada- callate pervertido!

Satsuki: chicos, no hay tiempo que perder… misa-chan, hoy hay muchos clientes…

Misaki: ahora voy gerente! Solo que este pervertido me esta molestando.

Satsuki: misa-chan, no tienes porque ser tan fria con usui-kun...

Usui: solo le decia lo hermosa que se ve con orejitas de gato. -cara chibi-

Misaki: mentiroso!

Satsuki: muy moe... -dijo desmayandose-

Erika: oh no! La gerente se desmayo de nuevo! -dijo tratando de despertarla.

Honoka: ahora que han hecho de pervertido para que la gerente se desmayara?

Misaki: nosotros no hicimos nada!

Subaru: tal vez la gerente cuando estaba con ustedes se habra acordado de "aquella" conversación.

Erika: al parecer fue eso…

Misaki: que conversación?

Aoi: que la vieja bruja ya no es virgen.

Misaki: -sonrojada- Q-QUE?!

Aoi: por tu culpa satsuki esta desmayada!

Honoka: ya todos lo sabiamos...

Misaki: no es lo que ustedes creen!

Subaru: misa-chan, no creo que una marca en el cuello pueda explicarse...

Misaki: _(el traje de maid deja ver mi cuello!)_ -sonrojada al extremo-

Aoi: ahora la vieja bruja se quedo sin palabras.

Usui: misa, mejor vamos a trabajar, antes que la gerente nos vea y se desmaye de nuevo.

Honoka: es la mejor opcion.

Misaki: erika, cuida de la gerente. Y les digo por ultima vez, esto fue un malentendido. -dijo retirandose de la habitacion con usui a su lado-

Subaru: puede que sea cierto que no hicieron nada...

Honoka: quien sabe...

Aoi: como odio a esos dos! -dijo saliendo del maid latte-

.

.

.

Patricia: falta una semana para el baile y ni siquiera haz pensado en el vestido?!

Misaki estaba en el departamento de usui, y patricia queria pasar un último dia con su nuera.

Misaki: es que no quiero... Tambien estoy ocupada con el consejo estudiantil...

Patricia: misaki, esas sin puras excusas! Si se que no te gusta lo femenino, pero el baile es el ultimo dia que puedes estar en la escuela! No es cierto takumi?

Usui estaba durmiendo, tenia su cabeza en el regazo de misaki. Pero se desperto al oir que patricia lo llamaba.

Usui: eh?

Patricia: que misaki no quiere un vestido para el baile!

Usui: ya veo... -dijo volviendose a dormir-

Patricia: -suspiro- empezare por el principio, porque no quieres un vestido?

Misaki: es que es muy femenino...

Patricia: solo por esta vez misaki...

Usui: es que misa-chan quiere que solo yo la vea en un vestido... -dijo de la nada-

Misaki: m-mentira!

Patricia: entonces, demuéstralo.

Misaki: agh... Esta bien...

Patricia: muy bien! Ahora vamos a comprarlo!

Usui: que combine con mi traje por favor...

.

.

.

.

**Una semana despues…**

Misaki: shizuko, porfavor puedes poner las flores por alli?

El gimnasio estaba decorado por completo, solo faltaban las flores y listo. El gimnasio tenia unas cuantas mesas con comida, y el centro estaba vacio para que los estudiantes podrian bailar. En una esquina, habia un puesto para un DJ que tendria la musica.

Shizuko: si misaki.

Yukimura: kaichou! Ya esta todo listo! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: muy bien. Gracias a todos por ayudar!

Misaki: _(este lugar quedo muy bien…todos hicieron un buen trabajo)_ –sonrie-

Misaki se fue a casa a cambiarse de ropa, despues de todo faltaban dos horas para que empiece la fiesta. Misaki caminaba hacia su casa, hasta que dos brazos le abrazaron.

Misaki: que quieres usui?

Usui: no puedo abrazar a mi dulce novia?

Misaki: nadie dijo eso… -dijo dandose vuelta-

Usui: te vas a cambiar de ropa?

Misaki: si, despues de todo mama-san logro que tuviera un vestido para hoy… -dijo caminando de la mano con usui-

Usui: jeje, y combina con mi traje.

Misaki: sabes? esto me entristece un poco…

Usui: que cosa?

Misaki: este es el ultimo dia que podre usar el uniforme de seika…

Usui: no te podre decir mas kaichou?

Misaki: ya no sere mas kaichou… a si que creo que no…

Usui: entonces te llamare como siempre, misa-chan, misaki, ayuza… no, eres mi novia a si que tengo que llamarte por tu nombre.

Misaki: es verdad… casi nunca te digo por tu nombre…

Usui: a mi no me importa, con tal que misaki este cómoda diciendo mi nombre o apellido, todo estara bien.

Misaki: algun dia te llamare takumi por definitivo. –dijo parandose en frente de su casa- entraras?

Usui: solo si tu quieres.

Misaki: -sonrojada- e-esta bien… al parecer ya eres parte de la familia…

Usui: _(f-familia? Soy parte de una familia!?)_ –sonrisa- gracias misaki, me haces muy feliz…

Misaki: porque sonries tanto?

Usui: nunca he tenido una familia…

Misaki: -sonrisa- ahora la tienes. –dijo abriendo la puerta- ya llegue!

Minako: bienvenidos misaki y takumi-kun. –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: mama, me ire a cambiar para el baile… -dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Minako: si. –dijo sonriendo-

Usui: yo voy con ella. –cara chibi-

Minako: -rie- si, si…

.

.

.

.

Misaki: ya esta todo el mundo en el gimnasio. –dijo entrando al gimnasio-

Usui: te ves hermosa como siempre.

Misaki llevaba un vestido azul que llegaba hasta los pies, tenia una flor blanca en su pecho y una cinta blanca que rodeaba su cintura, llevaba un moño hacia al lado con muchos mechones sueltos. Unos zapatos de bailarina azul. Usui llevaba un traje negro con una corbata azul, simple, pero se veia bien.

Sakura: misaki! Ya que haz llegado, vamos a bailar! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: lo siento… no me gusta bailar…

Shizuko: le digo lo mismo a sakura…

Sakura: es el ultimo dia que podemos estar en seika… -dijo dando un puchero- vamos shizuko! –dijo tomandola de la mano-

Shizuko: s-sakura!

Usui: misa, que tal si vamos a recorrer seika por ultima vez?

Misaki: esta bien…

Usui y misaki recorrieron todo, fueron al lugar que aquel dia en que misaki encontro a usui rechazando a una chica. **(capitulo uno del anime ^_^)**

Misaki: como te odiaba en esos momentos… hacías llorar a las chicas!

Usui: solo les decia que no estaba interesadas en ellas… -cara chibi- vamos al salon del consejo estudiantil-

Misaki: buena idea. –dijo abriendo la puerta y se rie-

Usui: porque ries misaki?

Misaki: me acorde del dia en que le diste su primer beso a yukimura… -dijo riendose-

Usui: fue porque ese dia no actuabas normal… y por eso hice eso… -dijo dando un puchero y saliendo de el salon-

Misaki: oye usui… vamos a la azotea.

Usui: -sonrie- como quiera mi misa-chan.

Subieron a la azotea y llegaron a su mente millones de recuerdos.

Usui: te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? –dijo abrazandola por detrás-

Misaki: es el recuerdo mas grande que he tenido de este lugar…

Usui: -sonrisa- yo igual… sabes? a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado de maid es dia…

Misaki: nuestras vidas no tendrían sentido. –dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazando a usui-

Usui: ninguno de los dos seriamos tan felices de lo que somos ahora…

Misaki: usui yo… soy muy feliz… -dijo llorando-

Usui: porque lloras misaki?

Misaki: tonto! Son lagrimas de felicidad!... usui, tu… has arreglado mi vida... mi odio hacia los chicos ya no es tan fuerte como antes, pude evitar golpear a mi padre, ya que tu estabas a mi lado… ahora puedo sonreír sin mentir… mi madre y suzuna ya no estan tan tristes como antes… takumi, yo te amo…

Usui: -sonrie- yo te amo mucho mas de lo que tu crees, misaki. –dijo besandola-

Misaki: muchas gracias takumi por hacer mi vida mas perfecta… -dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de usui.

Usui: tu tambien misaki has hecho mi vida perfecta, nunca habia entendido que era el amor hasta que te conoci… me enamore completamente de ti cuando te vi, y desde ese momento, tuve razones para vivir… te amo mucho misaki.

Misaki: emmm… etto… takumi… desde ahora t-te llamare takumi…

Usui: -la besa- como quiera mi misaki.

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-takumi, mejor sera bajar…

Usui y Misaki caminaron hasta el gimnasio, todo el mundo bailaba felizmente. Ellos se sentaron en una orilla. Hasta que una luz se fijo en misaki.

Sakura: hoy todos queremos darle las gracias a nuestra kaichou por 4 años! Ayuzawa misaki! Misaki! Ven!

Misaki: -sorprendida- eh?

Shizuko: -se acerca a ella- misaki, por aquí. –dijo guiandola al frente-

Misaki subio al escenario, todos gritaban tipos de cosas como "muchas gracias kaichou!", "siempre nos acordaremos de usted!"

Yukimura: kaichou! Hemos preparado una sorpresa para usted!

Misaki: s-sorpresa?

Tesorero: kaichou! Cada miembro del consejo estudiantil, tiene un regalo para usted para la universidad! –dijo sonriendo-

Sakura: y todos nosotros hemos formado un cartel para usted! –dijo mientras shizuko venia con una cartel gigante lleno de palabras de todos los estudiantes de seika-

Misaki: ustedes… de verdad muchas gracias… -dijo sonriendo-

Yukimura: muchas gracias kaichou! Nunca la olvidaremos!

Kanou: kaichou, formare a seika un lugar mejor.

Misaki: no me decepcionen!

Chico 1: kaichou, desde que usted es kaichou, mi madre esta orgullosa de mi! Nunca sere como antes!

Chico 2: sere un alumno como usted kaichou!

Sakura: seika esta agradecido misaki!

Misaki: gracias a todos! –dijo bajando del escenario-

Despues todos siguieron con la fiesta, mientras que misaki se volvio a sentar al lado de usui.

Usui: felicidades kaichou…

Misaki: y pensar que ya no soy kaichou de seika…

Maria-sensei: ayuzawa-san! Como puedes irte a la universidad sin antes despedirte de mi!

Misaki: eh? Lo siento maria-sensei…

Usui: no creo que no pueda vivir sin mi misaki…

Maria-sensei: callate takumi! Tu no sabes lo que es decirle adios a tu estudiante preferido!

Misaki: solo quedan 15 minutos antes de que se acabe la fiesta…

Maria-sensei: adios ayuzawa-san, que te vaya bien en la universidad. –dijo abrazandola-

Usui: no. –dijo sacando a misaki de la silla para que maria-sensei no lo abrazara- es mia.

Maria-sensei: takumi! Solo quiero darle un abrazo de despedida!

Usui: quien sabe? Usted puede llegar mas lejos que un abrazo. –dijo sentando a misaki en su regazo-

Maria-sensei: (...) adios ayuzawa. –dijo caminando hacia la salida del gimnasio-

Misaki: ahora puedes bajarme de tus piernas... ademas, me esta dando miedo sentarme en tu regazo…

Usui: -sonrisa- como quieras… -dijo dejando que misaki se sentara en la silla-

Sakura: misaki! Hemos decidido que despues de que se acabe la fiesta, iremos algunas chicas a un café a celebrar por convertirnos en universitarias!

Misaki: lo siento sakura, tengo que ir a trabajar despues de la fiesta…

Sakura: lastima… entonces, nos vemos!

Misaki: adios…

Usui: misa, tienes que ir trabajar en 5 minutos…

Misaki: QUE?! entonces, me voy! –dijo saliendo corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-

Misaki fue a la casa y se cambio en 2 minutos, y despues se fue corriendo al maid latte, llego en 3 minutos. Usui ya estaba alli, a si que se cambio y fue atender a los clientes.

Misaki: takumi, un omelet moe, moe…

Usui: si misaki.

Misaki: ahora vuelvo, al parecer han llegado clientes… -dijo saliendo de la cocina- bienvenidos señores –dijo inclinandose-

Shizuko y sakura: m-misaki!?

Misaki: los guiar… ¡sakura y shizuko!

* * *

que les parecio? por favor comenten! ^_^


	30. Chapter 30: secreto y navidad

disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Shizuko y sakura: m-misaki!?

Misaki: los guiar… ¡sakura y shizuko!

Misaki se quedo en estado de shock, no sabia que hacer, sus mejores amigas y unos cuantos chicos han descubierto su secreto.

Sakura: e-este es tu trabajo de medio tiempo?

Misaki se fue corriendo a la cocina, usui la miro con cara de pregunta.

Usui: que pasa misaki?

Misaki: t-takumi… e-estan alla afuera…

Usui: quienes?

Satsuki: que paso misa-chan? Estas sudando… estas bien?

Misaki: e-estoy bien…

Satsuki: misa-chan, tu sabes que no tienes que exigirte a trabajar si no estas bien… usui-kun, podrias cuidarla?

Usui: esta bien… -dijo tomando a misaki de la mano- misaki, no te cambiaras?

Misaki: eh? Si… -dijo caminando hacia los vestidores-

Usui: _(con quien se habra encontrado?)_

Usui salio por la puerta trasera del maid latte, alli encontro a shintani llegando de su corrida.

Shintani: takumi, los chicos descubrieron el secreto de misa…

Usui: que?

Shintani: sus amigas… sakura, shizuko y otros chicos mas… trate de detenerlos, pero antes de decirles algo, ya habian entrado al maid latte…

Usui: sus amigas? Ahora lo entiendo… donde estan ellas ahora?

Shintani: cuando vieron a misaki-chan vestida de maid, se fueron a otro lugar…

Misaki: takumi? –dijo abriendo la puerta del maid latte-

Usui: misaki, estas bien?

Shintani: yo me voy, adios misaki-chan! –dijo caminando-

Misaki: takumi… habré decepcionado a sakura y a shizuko? –dijo con lagrimas que no dejaba salir de sus ojos-

Usui: -sorprendido- no… no misaki, no tendrian porque hacerlo… -dijo mientras la abrazaba- porque piensas eso?

Misaki: porque la anterior kaichou, era fuerte que odiaba a los chicos… y despues ellas vieron a una débil maid…

Usui: ellas no se decepcionaran, de hecho creo que se van a orgullecer de ti, una mujer que tiene que trabajar como algo que no queria para que su familia este bien, es algo muy admirable misaki.

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-takumi…

Sakura: misaki! –dijo corriendo hacia ellos-

Misaki: s-sakura… -dijo soltando a usui-

Sakura: de verdad trabajabas alli? Que educada! Siempre me han gustado los cafes asi! -dijo sonriendo-

Shizuko: misaki, porque saliste corriendo cuando nos viste?

Misaki: eh? Era… porque pensaba que se decepcionarían…

Sakura: misaki! No tendriamos porque decepcionarnos! estamos orgullosas de tener a una amiga que no le importa cual sea el trabajo para mantener a su familia!

Misaki: _(takumi tenia toda la razon…_) gracias…

Shizuko: sakura, mejor sera dejar a misaki y a usui solos, al parecer tenian un momento romantico…

Misaki: -sonrojada- eh?! No!

Sakura: entonces, adios misaki! Nos vemos en la universidad!

Shizuko: adios!

Misaki: m-momento romantico?

Usui: a si es… -dijo deslizando sus manos por la cintura de misaki- nuestro momento romantico… -dijo besandola-

Misaki: takumi! No me dejaste despedirles!

Usui: solo continuaba nuestro momento romantico…

Misaki: aghh, ahora que estoy bien, voy a volver a trabajar! –dijo abriendo la puerta del maid latte-

Usui: espera misa. –dijo dandole un beso pasionado- ahora si puedes ir a trabajar…

Misaki: -sonrojada- q-que fue ese beso?

Usui: solo queria darte un beso…

Misaki: -le da un beso suave- idiota… -dijo entrando al maid latte-

Satsuki: misaki, estas bien?

Misaki: gracias gerente, solo fue por unos minutos que estuve mal, y ahora vuelvo a trabajar…

.

.

.

.

Sakura: a si que ese era el trabajo de misaki… porque lo habra ocultado?

Shizuko: quizas que habra pensado que como ella era una kaichou fuerte, los chicos de seika podrian abusar de ella…

Sakura: ah, ahora entiendo… pero ahora que ya no es estudiante de seika, ya no tiene que ocultarlo, cierto?

Shizuko: creo que no…

.

.

.

.

Sora: misaki! usui! -dijo corriendo hacia ellos-

Misaki: sora! Que haces aquí?

Usui y Misaki caminaban hacia la casa de misaki, hasta que de repente sora llego corriendo.

Sora: me queria despedir, me han llamado para regresar…

Misaki: que? ya te vas?

Sora: Dios me ha dicho que ya ha terminado mi hora de estar en la tierra…

Usui: ya termino tu tiempo?

Sora: si, y me queria despedir… dios me dio permiso para despedirme de ustedes… adios misaki y usui.

Misaki: que te vaya bien sora…

Usui: fue un gusto conocerte…

Sora: muchas gracias misaki por ser mi amiga, y tu también usui.

Misaki: muchas gracias a ti, tu tambien me ayudaste.

Sora: los veo en otra vida!

Misaki y Usui: adios sora!

Sora corrio rapidamente, despues salto y empezo a volar con direccion hacia el cielo.

Misaki: sabes? sora me contó como fue su muerte y la muerte de sus padres… me dijo que no tenia porque llorar por que alguien se vaya alla arriba…

Usui: porque o si no seriamos unos egoístas…

Misaki: -sorprendida- c-como lo sabes?

Usui: cuando era pequeño, yo tambien me decia lo mismo, no hay que llorar por alguien que se vaya a un mejor lugar. Solo tenía 11 años cuando me lo pense y dije que era cierto...

Misaki: -sonrisa- me pregunto como eras cuando eras pequeño… veamos, pelo rizado y no hablabas mucho… de seguro cuando eras pequeño eras mas tierno y ahora te volviste todo un pervertido.

Usui: -sonrisa- era tierno según tu? Bueno… yo me veia como un niño normal. Pero se que misaki era tierna y todavía lo sigue siendo. –dijo besandola en la mejilla-

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-tierna?

Usui: ya llegamos a tu casa.

Misaki: eh? Ah, es cierto, pasa… -dijo insertando la llave en la puerta- ya llegamos!

Suzuna: onee-san, usui-san, mama fue a regalar algunas manzanas a los vecinos. –dijo asomándose desde la cocina-

Misaki: entiendo, que haces de cena?

Suzuna: onigiris.

Usui: oh, yo podria ayudar a hacer algunos… -dijo lavandose las manos-

Suzuna: gracias…

Misaki: ehh, yo tambien quiero ayudar… -dijo haciendo un puchero-

Usui: quieres que te enseñe misaki?

Misaki: -sonrisa- si!

Usui se puso detrás de misaki, tomo las manos de ella para que misaki controlara su fuerza en hacer los onigiris.

Suzuna: oh no… no hay mas alga nori… onee-san, voy a comprar un poco de alga nori, ahora vuelvo.

Misaki: si suzuna… cuidate!

Suzuna: si! –dijo saliendo de la casa-

Usui: me pregunto porque misa-chan quiere ayudar en la cocina…

Misaki: era la unica sin hacer nada, no podia quedarme alli sentada sin hacer nada mientras ustedes hacian la cena!

Usui: ehh, yo pensaba que misaki queria aprender a cocinar para que cuando nos casemos, sepas cocinar…

Misaki: yo pensaba que cuando nos casemos tu ibas a tomar el papel de cocinero…

Usui: -sonrisa- no te preocupes, si tomare el papel de cocinero… -dandole un beso en la mejilla-

Misaki: y que papel tomare yo?

Usui: tal vez… el de madre.

Misaki: -sonrojada- q-que?

Usui: -sonrisa- yo dije que cuando nos casemos tendríamos hijos… -dijo besandola en los labios-

Misaki: pervertido… ya estas creando un futuro y ni siquiera nos hemos casado…

Usui: -sonrisa- te amo misaki… y prometo estar toda mi vida al lado tuyo… -dijo abrazandola-

Misaki: gracias takumi… yo tambien estare a tu lado… -dijo abrazandolo-

Minako: ya he llegad… vaya, para se que interrumpí el momento. –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: -sonrojada- mama! –dijo soltando a usui- C-cuando llegaste?

Minako: recién. por cierto, y suzuna?

Usui: fue a comprar alga nori…

Minako: ya veo… estaban haciendo onigiris?

Usui: si, y aprovechando le enseñe a hacer onigiris a misaki. –dijo sonriendo-

Minako: -sonrisa- gracias takumi-kun.

Suzuna: ya llegue…

Shintani: buenas noches minako-san!

Minako: bienvenidos suzuna y hinata.

Shintani: oh, misaki-chan esta cocinando!

Misaki: takumi me enseño a hacer onigiris… -dijo tomando un puño de arroz-

Suzuna: pondre la mesa…

Shintani: oh, yo tambien quiero poner la mesa!

Minako: entonces yo ayudo a los chicos a hacer onigiris.

Usui: misa, no ocupes tanta fuerza…

Misaki: eh? –dijo mientras que un onigiri se desarma en sus manos- p-perdon…

Minako: del fracaso se aprende misaki.

Usui: y del éxito, no se aprende mucho…

Misaki: si… -dijo tomando un puñado de arroz- veamos… _(tengo que controlar mi fuerza…)_

Usui: asi se hace misa-chan. –dijo sonriendo-

Minako: misaki, ahora se pone el alga nori.

Misaki: ah, ya entiendo…

Usui: misa-chan, misa-chan, viene navidad! –cara chibi- que le pediras a santa claus?

Misaki: no me digas que eres tan idiota que ni siquiera sabes que no existe…

Minako: es cierto… ya viene navidad… me pregunto que haremos ese dia.

Usui: una pregunta señora minako, misaki todavía no deja entrar a la casa a sakuya-san?

Misaki: obviamente, despues de todo el fue el que nos dejo todo este tiempo solas.

Minako: tambien no lo dejaras entrar en el dia de navidad?

Misaki: _(…)_ no, tiene que pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Usui: solo fue a buscar a un amigo a otro pais…

Misaki: aghh, porque siempre me llevas la contraria!?

Usui: solo corregia...

Misaki: esta bien! lo dejare entrar despues de un mes.

Usui: cuando ya paso navidad?

Misaki: si!

Usui: pobre de mi suegro misa-chan…

Misaki: que agradezca que pueda estar en el año nuevo!

Minako: -sonrisa- misaki, no ocupes tanta fuerza en el onigiri.

Misaki: ah! Se me olvido… -dijo mientras se desarma otro onigiri-

Usui: tendre que enseñarte de nuevo misa-chan. –dijo poniendose detrás de misaki mientras que toma sus manos para que misaki controle su fuerza-

Misaki: _(esta muy cerca!)_ –sonrojada- y-yo puedo sola…

Suzuna: ya terminamos de poner la mesa.

Shintani: oh! Misaki-chan a mejorado su cocina!

Misaki: ahora rezo para que sean comestibles…

Usui: de seguro seran comestibles misaki. –dijo sonriendo-

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, y disfrutaron de una buena cena, la casa ayuzawa estaba llena de risas esa noche.

.

.

.

.

**Navidad…**

Misaki: bienvenidos amos, hoy celebramos algo muy especial! –dijo sonriendo- pidan lo que guste!

Tres idiotas: misa-chan nos sonrio!

Misaki: amos, van a ordenar algo? Les recomiendo que se retiraran ahora del café.

Tres idiotas: misa-chan es mala con nosotros hasta en navidad…

Misaki: que les vaya bien en su viaje amos! –dijo sacandolos del maid latte-

Usui: misa-chan, misa-chan, podrias atenderme? –cara chibi-

Misaki: eh? Claro amo…

Usui: misaki, hoy te ves muy bien…

Misaki: -sonrojada- oye, vienes a molestarme o ha pedir algo?! –le murmuro-

Usui: solo decia un hecho… ademas, tuviste que haber elegido un vestido mas largo… no me gusta que te vean otras personas…

Misaki: takumi, este era el vestido mas largo y menos revelador de todos! Ademas llega hasta las rodillas, el de honoka llega cinco dedos mas alto!

Misaki llevaba un vestido rojo (de navidad) con una cinta blanca alrededor de la cintura, y un gorro.

Usui: a si? entonces, cuidate. –dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla-

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-takumi! Estoy en el trabajo!

Usui: si lo se.

Misaki: -sonrojada- me voy. –dijo caminando hacia la cocina-

Satsuki: misa-chan, ya ha terminado tu horario de trabajo!

Misaki: entiendo, entonces me voy a cambiar… -dijo caminando hacia el vestidor-

Satsuki: misa-chan se ve mas relajada…

Honoka: sera porque termino la escuela?

Subaru: creo que se esta tomando unos "descansos" de estudiar…

Satsuki: tal vez…

Misaki: ya termine de cambiarme… feliz navidad a todas! –dijo saliendo del maid latte-

Honoka: guau, en realidad se cambio muy rapido…

Satsuki: adios misa-chan! Feliz navidad!

Misaki salio del maid latte, alli estaba usui esperandola.

Misaki: que haces tan tarde aca? hace frio… tuviste que haber traido un abrigo…

Usui: -sonrisa- me encanta cuando misaki se preocupa por mi.

Misaki: y quien mas se preocuparia por ti?

Usui: -sonrojado leve- misaki…

Misaki: -sonrie- te ves bien cuando te sonrojas…

Usui: -la besa- soy tan afortunado de tener a una novia tan tierna y hermosa…

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-tu…! Hay algun dia que no me hagas sonrojar!?

Usui: -sonrie- y tu hay algun dia que no seas tan tierna?

Misaki: e-eso es por… -la interrumpe usui-

Usui: me encanta tu ternura misaki…

Misaki: o-oye, vamos a ir a casa si o no?

Usui: -le da un beso- claro. –dijo tomando la mano de misaki y caminando-

Misaki: lo sabia, en verdad tienes frio, tu mano esta helada! –dijo metiendo la mano de usui en el bolsillo de su abrigo- ademas takumi… nunca me dijiste que querias de regalo… porque no pude regalarte algo?

Usui: porque no quiero que gastes dinero en mi. –dijo tiernamente-

Misaki: y porque tu gastas dinero en mi?

Usui: porque te amo y eres muy importante para mi.

Misaki: tu tambien eres importante para mi! –dijo sin darse cuenta y se sonroja-

Usui: -sonrisa- de verdad? dime que tanto soy importante para ti?

Misaki: _(eres todo para mi…)_ nada!

Usui: mientes misaki… -cara chibi-

Misaki: -sonrojada- solo un poco…

Usui: un poco?

Misaki: e-eso no importa ahora… ahora dime porque no pude regalarte nada!?

Usui: porque tengo el regalo mas gran del universo, que es estar al lado de mi misaki.

Misaki: -sonrojada- a mi lado?

Usui: -sonrisa- por supuesto.

Misaki: -suspiro- supongo que el regalo no sera un collar, ya me has regalado dos collares…

Usui: no, es algo mucho especial que eso.

Misaki: veamos… podria ser... no lo se…

Usui: adivina… espera, ese no es tora con haruka?

Misaki: es cierto!

Los dos miran hacia un lado y ven a Tora haciendo reir a una chica? Perdon, a haruka? Usui pensaba que Tora solo era un pervertido, pero en realidad Tora esta en serio con haruka. Usui sonrio ante tal idea que Tora ya no este interesada en su misaki.

Misaki: vamos, -dijo sonriendo- seguramente mama debe estar preocupada ya que llegamos un poco tarde. -dijo sonriendole tiernamente-

Usui: _(desde cuando que misaki es tan amable conmigo? Bueno, debe ser la magia de la navidad)_ esto si que fue inesperado…

Misaki: oye takumi, hoy decia el pronóstico que nevaria…

Usui: tal vez nieva mas tarde…

Misaki: pero ya son las ocho de la noche… oh! Te imaginas si nieva a las doce en punto?!

Usui: -sonrisa- _(se nota que misaki esta entusiasmada)_ seria hermoso... misa-chan, a ti te gusta la navidad?

Misaki: me encanta! Se podria decir que es uno de los dias que soy muy feliz. –dijo sonriendo- emmm takumi, me gustaria preguntarte algo... p-pero solo si tu quieres responder…

Usui: si?

Misaki: como pasabas antes la navidad?

Usui: como un dia normal, mis padres adoptivos no les gustaba mucho la navidad…

Misaki: eras un niño solitario? Sin ningun amigo?!

Usui: se puede decir que si. –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: (...) eres un masoquista… y como me puedes sonreír de esa manera!?

Usui: es porque estoy con misaki.

Misaki: y antes sonreías igual?

Usui: porque tendria que sonreírle a alguien que no quiero?

Misaki: (…) ya llegamos. –dijo abriendo la reja de la casa-

De repente, llega shintani corriendo hacia la casa.

Shintani: feliz navidad misaki-chan y takumi!

Misaki: shintani, feliz navidad… -dijo abriendo la puerta- ya llegamos!

Minako: -sonrie- bienvenidos chicos.

Misaki: donde esta suzuna?

Minako: esta haciendo un pastel muuuuy grande.

Shintani: entonces voy a la cocina.

Usui: señora minako, necesito hablar con usted…

Minako: eh? Claro, pasa por aquí… -dijo indicando una habitación-

Misaki: supongo que yo me tengo que quedar afuera… no?

Usui: -la besa en la frente- no tardare mucho, si?

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-takumi! Estamos en frente de mi mama!

Minako: -sonrisa- esta bien, por lo menos a mi no me molesta.

Usui entra en la habitación mientras que misaki se va a la cocina sonrojada.

Shintani: que pasa misaki-chan?

Misaki: ese idiota de takumi…

Suzuna: estas sonrojada onee-san…

.

.

**Con Usui y minako…**

Minako: de que me querias hablar takumi-kun?

Usui: yo tenia pensado para esta navidad darle un anillo de compromiso a misaki, pero primero tengo que pedirle su permiso… yo amo a misaki y daria mi vida por ella, quiero estar toda mi vida con ella y protegerla… y por eso le pido su permiso para casarme con ella. –dijo inclinandose hacia minako-

Minako: -se sorprende y sonrie- supongo que esa es una decisión de misaki, pero me encantaria ser tu suegra.

Usui: muchas gracias señora minako. –dijo sonriendo-

Minako: queria darte las gracias por hacer feliz a misaki todo este tiempo, en verdad muchas gracias, desde que ella era pequeña nunca había sonreído de esa manera desde que tu estas a su lado.

Usui: le aseguro que nunca mas dejara de sonreír.

Suzuna: mama, -dijo apareciendo de la nada- me puedes ayudar un poco con el pastel?

Minako: claro, ahora voy suzuna. –dijo parandose del suelo- ah, takumi-kun, tienes mi permiso para decirle "eso" a misaki. –dijo caminando hacia la cocina-

Usui: muchas gracias. –dijo parandose del suelo y saliendo de la habitacion-

Misaki: que es "eso" lo que dijo mama? –dijo apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados-

Usui: -sonrisa- te lo dire esta noche a solas. –dijo acercandose a su cara-

Misaki: t-takumi… e-estas muy cerca…

Usui: no hay nadie cerca, minako-san, suzuna y shintani estan en la cocina… -dijo dejando un milimetro de distancia entre sus labios-

Misaki: p-pero pueden venir en cualquier momen… -dijo mientras los labios de usui capturan con los suyos-

Usui: mmm, sabe a vainilla…

Misaki: el pastel es de vainilla, Suzuna me pidio que probara un poco para saber como estaba la crema… -sonrojada-

Usui: -rie- no habra sido que robaste un poco de la crema? –dijo poniendo un mechón de misaki detrás de su oreja-

Misaki: Es cierto lo que digo!

Usui: esta bien, esta bien… te creo. –dijo robando otro beso-

Misaki: espero que cuando te conviertas en universitario no seas tan pervertido… -dijo tomando la cara de usui con sus manos y dándole un beso-

Usui: no puedo prometer eso… te amo mucho y no puedo evitarlo. –dijo abrazándola-

Misaki: -sonrojada- y-yo tambien te amo m-mucho… espera, que es ese llanto?

Usui: viene de afuera de la casa…

Misaki: voy a ir a ver… -dijo soltandose de las manos de usui-

Misaki abrio la puerta de la casa, habia alguien alli llorando, era el padre de misaki.

Misaki: que haces aquí?

Sakuya: m-misaki? –dijo limpiandose las lagrimas-

Usui: que hace aca afuera sakuya-san?

Misaki: no me digas que quieres que te deje entrar?

Sakuya: -asiste con la cabeza-

Misaki: -suspiro- creo que esta bien por esta noche, ademas es navidad…

Sakuya: gracias misaki!

Misaki: si haces algo que me moleste, llamare a la policia.

Sakuya: esta bien… -dijo entrando en la casa-

Minako: porque tanto alboroto? Ah, despues de tanto misaki permitio que sakuya entrara…

Misaki: el ayudara en la cocina a cambio de que este aquí. –dijo apuntando a sakuya-

Sakuya: con gusto lo hare! –dijo caminando hacia la cocina-

Misaki: y ustedes ayudaran a hacer el pastel y yo que hare? Soy la unica sin hacer nada…

Usui: no eres la unica…

Minako: lo siento, la cocina es un poco pequeña…

Misaki: ya veo… entonces, ire a estudiar! –dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Usui: al parecer misaki todavía no entiende que estamos en navidad…

Minako: esa niña nunca pierde el tiempo en estudiar, a pesar de todo de que ya término la escuela…

Usui: -suspiro- lo mas seguro que no dejara de estudiar cuando este en la universidad… -dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Usui abrio la puerta de la habitación de misaki, como siempre estaba alli estudiando.

Usui: misa, hoy es navidad… -dijo abrazandola por la espalda-

Misaki: y que?

Usui: tu dijiste que te gustaba la navidad, aprovecha este dia.

Misaki: pero es que no tengo nada mas que hacer…

Usui: vamos al parque?

Misaki: para que?

Usui: solo para aprovechar la navidad.

Misaki: -suspiro- esta bien, si tu quieres… -dijo cerrando el cuaderno-

Usui: -sonrisa- entonces, vamos a buscar un abrigo para misaki! –cara chibi y abriendo su armario-

Misaki: tan pervertido eres que abres mi armario sin mi permiso? –dijo con los brazos cruzados-

Usui: y que podria encontrar dentro? No creo que haya algo pervertido aquí… -dijo pasandole un abrigo- ah, se me habia olvidado, de que color es tu ropa interior hoy?

Misaki: callate pervertido. –dijo poniendose el abrigo-

Usui: entonces seamos justos, el mio es de color…

Misaki: callate!

Usui: negro.

Misaki: negro?

Usui: no me crees?

Misaki: (…) no es eso… es que… y-yo tambien…

Usui: -rie- que coincidencia! –dijo riendo-

Misaki: no te rías… pensaba que desde que paso "eso" éramos mas cercanos… -susurro-

Usui: por supuesto que somos mas cercanos, misaki. –dijo acariciando su mejilla amablemente-

Misaki: porque me miras asi?

Usui: porque estas mostrando una carita tan tierna que ahora mismo puedo comerte a besos.

Misaki: -sonrojada- q-que?

Usui: -la besa- te amo misaki.

Misaki: yo tambien t-te amo takumi…

Usui: vamos. –dijo tomándole la mano-

Usui y Misaki bajaron, fueron hacia el parque y se sentaron los dos en los columpios.

Misaki: yo creo que este es el momento perfecto para darte tu regalo. –dijo sacando una bolsa- primero, dame tu celular.

Usui: como diga mi misaki. –dijo pasandole el celular-

Misaki: -se da la vuelta para que usui no viera- espera un poco… ya esta!

Misaki le paso el celular con una muñeca de misa-chan vestida de maid.

Misaki: le pedi a aoi que hiciera un muñeco para regalo… tambien me hizo uno de ti. –dijo sonriendo y mostrándole su celular-

Usui: -sonrie y la abraza- gracias misaki, me hiciste muy feliz…

Misaki: bueno, lo hizo aoi, pero...

Usui: tu me lo regalaste, y estoy muy feliz. –dijo besándola en la frente- gracias…

Misaki: de verdad te gusto?

Usui: me encanta. –dijo besandola en los labios-

Misaki: me alegra que te guste. –dijo sonriendo-

Usui: esta bien que te de mi regalo ahora?

Misaki: como quieras…

Usui se arrodilla en frente de misaki, ella se impresiona al tal acto de usui. Usui le toma la mano.

Usui: misaki, yo desde que te conocí me enamore profundamente de ti. Todos los momentos que hemos pasado siempre aumentan mis sentimientos hacia a ti, misaki, tu eres mi todo… fuiste la primera persona que ame, por eso quiero estar toda mi vida contigo… pero solo si tu aceptas… ayuzawa misaki, quieres casarte conmigo?

Misaki: t-takumi…

Usui: que pasa misaki? -dijo preocupado-

Misaki: si… por supuesto que si! –dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo- te amo takumi…

Usui: -la abraza- yo tambien te amo misaki. –dijo besandola- misaki, me hiciste feliz esta noche… muy feliz…

Misaki: -sonrisa- tu me hiciste mas feliz… -dijo besandolo-

Usui: dame tu mano, -dijo poniendo un anillo con un diamante en el dedo anular de misaki- le prometi a tu madre que seras feliz, y eso es exactamente lo que hare para que desde ahora tu vida sea perfecta.

Misaki: takumi… el anillo es…

Usui: de diamantes, queria lo mejor para ti.

Misaki: -lo abraza- gracias… muchas gracias takumi…

Usui: con tal que te haga feliz, esta todo bien. –dijo acariciando su cabeza-

Misaki: -le cae un copo de nieve en su hombro- mira takumi, esta nevando…

Usui: tienes frio? –dijo abrazándola-

Misaki: no…

Usui: -sonrisa- si algun dia tenemos una hija, ya se que nombre le pondremos.

Misaki: cual?

Usui: Yuki, significa nieve en japones.

Misaki: que rapido eres… recien estamos comprometidos y ya piensas en un nombre para un bebe… no te preocupes takumi, no pienso tener hijos hasta que acabe mi carrera en la universidad.

Usui: pero si cuando estemos casados, cierto?

Misaki: tal vez… ahora que lo pienso, solo tenemos 18 años… y ya estoy comprometida…

Usui: podemos casarnos cuando tu quieras.

Misaki: casarnos… -sonrie- todavía no puedo creerlo…

Usui: seras mi hermosa esposa y yo sere tu pervertido esposo, señorita usui y señor usui. Señorita usui, me concede un baile?

Misaki: -rie- claro señor usui.

Usui con una mano tomo la mano de misaki y la otra la puso en su cintura, mientras que misaki ponia una mano en el hombro de usui y la otra con la mano de usui. Empezaron a bailar sin musica, mientras que los copos de nieve caian sobre ellos… se miraban fijamente con un brillo de amor en sus ojos. Usui paro de bailar, puso una mano en la mejilla de misaki y la beso.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakuya: muy bien! hemos terminado el pastel!

Suzuna: logramos que you-kun no se comiera la crema!

Minako: pero se comió las chispas de chocolate…

Shintani: ya termine de poner la mesa!

Suzuna: you-kun, te comiste las chispas de chocolate?

Shintani: es que solo tenia un poco de hambre…

Sakuya: eso no importa, ahora importa que el pastel esta listo! –dijo apuntando el pastel- por cierto, que alguien vaya a buscar a misaki y a usui, ya esta lista la cena.

Todos (menos sakuya) se miraron entre si.

Suzuna: yo ni loca voy…

Shintani: creo que yo no…

Sakuya: porque se miran asi?

Minako: no, nada! Yo voy a llamarlos.

Suzuna: suerte madre! –murmuro-

Minako subio las escaleras, llamo a la puerta de la habitación de misaki dos veces, y ya le caía una gota de sudor sobre su frente, llamo la puerta una vez mas, y no hubo respuesta, ya estaba sudando. De repente se habre la puerta de la entrada de la casa, minako suspiro al ver que usui y misaki entraban a la casa. minako pudo respirar.

Misaki: que pasa mama?

Minako: nada, pensaba que estaban en la habitación… -dijo bajando las escaleras- ya esta lista la cena. –dijo entrando en la cocina-

Suzuna: mama, pudiste entrar? –susurro-

Minako: no entre en la habitacion… -dijo en susurro- estaban fuera de la casa… pero ya entraron…

Misaki: porque estan susurrando? –dijo de la nada-

Suzuna, Minako y shintani: misaki! Cuando entraste a la cocina!?

Misaki: que tiene de malo que hubieramos salido de casa? –dijo inocentemente-

Sakuya: de que hablan?

Shintani: miren que tarde se esta poniendo! Mejor vamos a cenar!

Minako: es verdad lo que dice hinata! –dijo caminando rapidamente como suzuna y shintani-

Usui: sakuya-san, que quisieron decir?

Sakuya: yo tampoco lo entendi…

Misaki: -suspiro- eso ya no importa…ahora vamos a cenar...

Sakuya: hija… -dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- no sabia que estabas comprometida…

Misaki: eh? –sonrojada- ah, eso… e-estoy comprometida con takumi…

Sakuya: felicidades misaki! –dijo abrazandola y llorando-

Misaki: oye, sueltame! O llamare a la policia!

Sakuya: -la suelta- perdon misaki, es que estoy muy emocionado!

Usui: no tiene porque llorar sakuya-san… -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-

Misaki: no es para tanto…

Suzuna: onee-san, que ha pasado?

Sakuya: suzuna! –dijo llorando y abrazando a suzuna-

Suzuna: que paso onee-san?

Misaki: emm, se dio cuenta de esto. –dijo mostrando su mano con el anillo en su dedo-

Suzuna: ah, ya entiendo, hasta que al fin se casaran?

Misaki: si.

Usui: -sonrisa- me gusta como lo dice misaki.

Misaki: callate… -dijo caminando hacia el comedor-

* * *

les gusto? por favor dejen un comentario para saber su opinion! ^_^ (este capitulo tiene 4.478! mi record!)


	31. Chapter 31: boda

**5 años despues…**

Minako: suzuna, llegamos tarde a la boda!

Suzuna: son las 10:00 am, empieza a las 11:00…

Minako: pero hay que ir a ver a misaki antes de que se case, tu ya sabes…

Suzuna: aoi va a estar arreglándola. A si que no creo que nos deje entrar… tranquilízate mama.

Minako: es que no la veo desde que se fue a vivir con takumi-kun a su departamento!

Shintani: estoy aquí! –dijo entrando en la casa- suzuna, todavía minako-san no se tranquiliza?

Suzuna: bienvenido, mama esta desesperada por ir a ver a onee-san.

Shintani: bueno, que no vemos a misaki-chan en la casa desde hace 5 años…

Minako: igual suzuna tiene razon, ella nos viene a ver en navidad.

Suzuna: -suspiro- mejor vamos a arreglarnos. –dijo tomando de la mano a minako-

.

.

.

**Con usui y misaki…**

Misaki se desperto con unas manos que la acariciabansu suave mejilla, ella abrio los ojos y vio un par de ojos de esmeralda mirandola tiernamente.

Usui: ya despertaste?

Misaki: al parecer…

Usui: dormiste bien? hoy te espera un dia muy hermoso...

Misaki: me obligaste a dormir temprano para que hoy no tuviera ojeras… creo que esta demás decir que si dormi bien.

Usui: -la acomoda en sus brazos- queria que estuvieras mas hermosa que nunca. –dijo besandola- se nos habia olvidado nuestro beso de buenos dias.

Misaki: que hora es?

Usui: son las 09:00 en punto. Quieres tomar desayuno?

Misaki: esta bien, por mientras voy a ir a darme un baño.

Usui: puedo ir contigo?

Misaki: no.

Usui: ehh, pero si nos casaremos en menos de 5 horas… ademas, ya hemos visto nuestros cuerpos… -susurro en el oido de misaki-

Misaki: -sonrojada- callate pervertido!

Misaki se paro de la cama, fue hacia al armario saco ropa y se fue al baño. Usui camino hacia la prenda que se le cayo a misaki, la recogio y se dirigio al baño.

Usui: -toca la puerta- misaki, se te cayo algo.

Misaki: que quieres? –dijo abriendo la puerta con una toalla que la cubre-

Usui: se te cayo tu… -lo interrumpe misaki-

Misaki: -sonrojada- dame eso! –dijo quitándole la prenda-

Usui: que mala es misaki… ni siquiera me da un abrazo de gracias. –cara chibi-

Misaki: porque te tendria que darte un abrazo de gracias?!

Usui: por que nos amamos?

Misaki lo piensa por un momento y le da un abrazo. Usui puso sus manos en la cintura de misaki, se quedaron asi por unos minutos.

Misaki: oye takumi, aoi va a llegar y tengo que estar bañada…

Usui: nos bañamos juntos?

Misaki: tal vez cuando estemos casados.

Usui: -sonrisa- en la luna de miel, es una promesa.

Misaki: -suspiro- esta bien… por cierto, no me diras a donde iremos en la luna de miel?

Usui: va a ser una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido antes…

Usui: cuando te lleve al templo kiyomizu.

Misaki: tienes buena memoria.

Usui: te acuerdas cuando bebimos el agua del matrimonio?

Misaki: si, al parecer si funciona esa agua.

Usui: si…

Misaki: ya, me voy a bañar, sueltame.

Usui: como diga mi misaki. –dijo besandola-

Usui se fue a hacer el desayuno mientras que misaki se fue a bañar. Despues de 10 minutos, misaki salio del baño vestida normalente, usui puso los platos en la mesa y tomaron desayuno. De repente suena el timbre del departamento. Usui fue a abrir, y entra aoi desesperadamente.

Aoi: todavía sigues tomando desayuno!? Apurate! Tengo que maquillarte! –dijo enojado-

Misaki: espera aoi-chan, solo tengo que comer mi pan…

Aoi era mucho mas alto que desde hace 5 años, como ya no puede ser la ídol de Internet, se va a dedicar a ser un diseñador de ropa.

Aoi: entonces apresúrate! –dijo sentándose en el sillón- (….…) supongo que donde estoy sentado no han hecho nada malo!

Usui: no te preocupes, solo lo hemos hecho en la cama.

Misaki: t-takumi!

Aoi: que alivio… ya terminaste tu desayuno!?

Misaki: eh? Si…

Aoi: entonces, nos vamos! –dijo parandose del sillon- usui, nos vemos en la iglesia. -dijo corriendo con misaki-

Aoi llevo a misaki a una habitación llena de diseños y telas, el la sento en una silla y le paso el vestido de novia para que se lo pusiera en el probador. El vestido de novia llegaba hasta los pies, tenia algunos accesorios que aoi le puso para que se vea mejor. le puso un poco de maquillaje y como peinado el pelo suelto con una flor blanca en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

.

.

Aoi: perfecto… quedaste bien por primera vez. –dijo mirando el vestido de misaki-

Misaki: gracias aoi-chan, en verdad quedo muy bien! –dijo sonriendo-

Suzuna: onee-san! –dijo corriendo hacia ella-

Misaki: suzuna! –dijo abrazandola- desde hace tiempo que no te veia.

Suzuna: yo tampoco. Te ves realmente bien!

Misaki: gracias… mama! –dijo corriendo hasta minako-

Minako: misaki… -dijo abrazandola- te ves hermosa…

Misaki: gracias mama, perdoname por no ir a verles…

Minako: esta bien, te comprendo.

Patricia: misaki!

Misaki: mama-san!

Patricia: misaki, te ves verdaderamente hermosa!

Y asi fue como llegaron de apoco las chicas para felicitar a misaki…

.

.

Gerard: yo sabia que algun dia te ibas a casar con ayuzawa!

Usui: veo que han llegado.

Estaban todos en la iglesia esperando a la novia, mientras gerard se acerco a usui.

Gerard: y a donde van a ir en la luna de miel?

Usui: -sonrisa- no te lo dire, pero es un lugar privado, sin ningun sirviente, solo para nosotros dos.

Gerard: realmente tu piensas en todo… -dijo caminando hacia su asiento-

Usui: -rie- absolutamente en todo.

De repente, las puertas de la inglesia se abren, aparece sakura y shizuko tirando flores a la alfombra larga. Despues venia suzuna con una caja pequeña donde venian las argollas. Y finalmente sakuya con misaki. Usui sonrio al ver a misaki sonrojada, aun cuando lleva el velo se ve que tan sonrojada estaba, misaki cada vez que miraba a usui se sonrojaba mas de lo que estaba. Cuando llegaron al altar, usui tomo la mano de misaki, el miro la cara de misaki y la vio completamente sonrojada. Usui le sonrio tiernamente. Despues de una largo tiempo, llegaron los votos.

Sacerdote: usui takumi, usted acepta a ayuzawa misaki como su esposa?

Usui: -sonrisa- acepto. –poniendole el anillo oro-

Sacerdote: ayuzawa misaki, usted acepta a usui takumi como su esposo?

Misaki: -sonrojada- acepto. –poniendole el anillo-

Sacerdote: los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia.

Usui saco el velo de misaki para besarla, puso sus manos en la cintura de misaki y la beso, mientras que misaki ponia las manos en las mejillas de usui. Todos aplaudieron despues que se besaron, misaki se sonrojo como un tomate.

Usui: estas sonrojada, misaki.

Misaki: -sonrojada- nunca nos hemos dado un beso delante de todos…

Usui: pues ahora si. –dijo sonriendole-

Usui tomo la mano de misaki para salir de la iglesia. Cuando salieron de la iglesia, misaki se quedo sorprendida.

Misaki: takumi, porque hay una limosina en frente de nosotros?

Usui: -sonrisa- eso no importa ahora… -mira hacia atrás- creo que las chicas quieren que tires el ramo.

Misaki: eh? –mira el ramo de flores en sus manos- es cierto! Alli va! –dijo tirandolo-

Misaki tiro el ramo hacia atrás, pero cuando vieron quien tenia el ramo, se mataron de la risa. Yukimura estaba conversando con kanou, sin que se diera cuenta llega a sus manos un ramo de flores. Yukimura miro inocentemente a kanou, y kanou se sonrojo levemente.

Usui: realmente son la pareja perfecta. –dijo secandose las lagrimas de la risa-

Kanou: no! Nosotros solo somos amigos!

Yukimura: no lo entiendo… -dijo inocentemente-

Usui: vamos misaki. –dijo abriendo la puerta de la limosina-

Misaki subio a la limosina, al igual que usui. Misaki se despidio por la ventana del auto a todos los que estaban alli.

Usui: lindo vestido…

Misaki: lo hizo aoi. A donde vamos?

Usui: -sonrie- a nuestra casa, despues una fiesta que hizo tora y haruka como celebración de casarnos, y despues a la luna de miel.

Misaki: casa? Pero si vivimos en tu departamento…

Usui: ahora no vivimos alli. –dijo acariciando la mejilla de misaki- tenemos una nueva casa.

Misaki: -suspiro- primero una fiesta de despedida de soltero (organizada por las chicas), despues una boda perfecta y ahora una casa?

Usui: -sonrie- le prometi a tu a mama y a ti hacerte feliz.

Misaki: -lo abraza- gracias takumi…

Usui: misa-chan, ahora ya no eres ayuzawa misaki, si no usui misaki.

Misaki: oh… no lo habia pensado de esa manera...

Usui: mira, ya llegamos a nuestra casa.

Misaki miro por la ventana, se quedo sin palabras. Ella esperaba una casa normal y comun y corriente, pero se encontro con algo mucho mas grande. Misaki salio de la limosina para verlo mejor.

Usui: te gusta?

Misaki: idiota! –dijo golpeandolo en el brazo- porque una casa tan grande!?

Usui: eso dolio misa-chan… -dijo frotandose el brazo-

Misaki: eso pasa por comprar una casa tan grande!

Usui: -sonrisa- quieres entrar?

Misaki: no tengo elección…

Por dentro la casa ya estaba decorada. En el salon principal habia un sillon de color crema y en frente una mesa de café y un televisor (el mas moderno), despues habia una puerta de vidrio que conducia hacia el patio. Habian muchisimas flores de muchos colores, debajo de un arbol sakura una mesa de cristal con dos sillas para charlar, una camino de piedras que llevaba hacia una fuente de agua muy hermosa que estaba rodeada de flores. Dentro de la casa, estaba la cocina, era muy grande, habia una mesa en el centro rectangular de apoyo para hacer la comida. Luego estaba el comedor con una mesa circular con dos sillas. Subiendo las escaleras, habia una habitacion con dos mesas de oficina con dos computadores en ella, una era para misaki y otra era de usui, y a una esquina un mueble con miles de libros para leer. Al frente, estaba la pieza de usui y misaki, habia una cama matrimonial en el centro, dos comodas a los lados, a una orilla una puerta que era una habitación pequeña con toda la ropa, zapatos, accesorios y otras cosas de ellos que estaba ordenadamente en su lugar.

Usui: te gusta nuestra casa? –dijo abrazandola por atrás-

Misaki: es hermosa… pero todavía no te perdono por comprar una casa tan grande!

Usui: ehhh, yo pensaba que te gustaba…

Misaki: bueno, si me gusta… (…..) emm, creo que es un poco incomodo el vestido de novia…

Usui: te apreta? Entonces cambiate de ropa.

Misaki: no puedo si tu estas aquí.

Usui: misaki olvida que ya estamos casados… -canto-

Misaki: -sonrojada- entonces… me voy a ir a cambiar a otro lugar. –dijo tomando ropa del armario y caminando hacia el baño-

Usui: ehhh, que injusto misa-chan… -cara chibi-

Misaki: callate pervertido! –dijo cerrando la puerta del baño-

Usui se quedo esperando unos segundos delante de la puerta, hasta que misaki se obligo a preguntar.

Misaki: -sonrojada- takumi… emm, etto… me ayudarías a… puedes… b-bajarme el cierre del vestido?

Usui: -sonrisa- por supuesto. –dijo entrando en el baño-

Misaki: -sonrojada- no hagas, ni pienses en algo pervertido! –advirtio-

Usui: si, si… esperare hasta la noche. –dijo bajando el cierre del vestido- aunque, no se si pueda esperar… -dijo lamiendo el cuello de misaki-

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-takumi! No ahora! –dijo sacandolo del baño- pervertido! –dijo cerrando la puerta-

Usui: (….entonces esperare hasta la noche) –pensó mientras se iba a la habitación a cambiar-

Despues de unos minutos, misaki salio del baño. Fue hacia la habitación, y no habia nadie, miro hacia la izquierda y a la derecha para revisar que no estaba alli usui, sonrio y salto hacia la cama. Era mas comoda de lo que habia imaginado, abrazo a una almohada que estaba cerca. Se paro de la cama y fue hacia la habitación donde estaba toda su ropa. Examino cada parte, sus zapatos estaban en una repisa, incluso habian zapatos nuevos que nunca habia visto. Mas abajo habia un cajon transparente que dentro de ella habian dos collares, uno de perlas y otro de diamantes. En el cajon de arriba, habia aretes con diseños muy bonitos. Misaki se quedo impresionada, despues de revisar todo, salio de esa habitación y bajo al primer piso. Estaba alli usui, acostado en el sillon jugando con su celular.

Usui: tanto te tardo en cambiarte? –dijo con cara chibi y aburrido-

Misaki: solo observaba un poco la habitación… -dijo sentandose en el sillon-

Usui: al parecer si te gusto la cama…

Misaki: porque lo dices?

Usui: te vi saltar hacia el sillon y abrazar a una almohada, yo tambien quiero que me abraces como a esa almohada. –dijo abriendo los brazos para que misaki le de un abrazo-

Misaki: -sonrojada- m-me viste!?

Usui: sip, y quiero que me des un abrazo. –cara chibi-

Misaki: -suspiro- alguna vez te han dicho que eres como un niño? –dijo abrazándolo-

Usui: es la primera vez que me lo dicen… -dijo abrazando a misaki-

Misaki: me diras a donde iremos en la luna de miel?

Usui: a un lugar.

Misaki: a que lugar?

Usui: a un lugar que no te dire.

Misaki: no me diras?

Usui: no te lo dire… -dijo chocando su frente con la de misaki-

Misaki: es un lugar que yo conozco?

Usui: nop, de hecho es privado el lugar.

Misaki: es privado?

Usui: sip, solo para nosotros dos. –dijo besandola suavemente-

Misaki: sabes?, me agrada mi nuevo nombre.

Usui: -sonrisa- ya no eres ayuzawa misaki, si no usui misaki.

Misaki: -rie- nunca pense que me llamaria asi.

Usui: te vez linda riendo. –dijo besando su mejilla-

Misaki: a que hora es la fiesta que organizo tora y haruka?

Usui: a las 17:00.

Misaki: son apenas las 13:00...

Usui: tienes hambre?

Misaki: no mucho… podemos ir a ver las otras partes de la casa que no vimos? –dijo entusiasmada-

Usui: -sonrie- por supuesto.

.

.

.

.

Satsuki: ahhh! Muero con flores moe! –dijo corriendo por alrededor-

Sakura: satsuki-san, no corra asi o se caerá!

Aoi: no te preocupes, despues de todo se ha desmayado por esos dos.

Shizuko: desmayado?

Aoi: con una hemorragia nasal.

Sakura: hemorragia?!

Honoka: me acuerdo que una vez escucho una conversación de misa-chan y usui-kun muy pervertida y despues de eso… se desmayo.

Shizuko: de verdad misaki hablaba cosas pervertidas?

Satsuki: kya! Me acuerdo perfectamente de esa conversación!

Suzuna: tambien me acuerdo el experimento que hice para saber sus reacciones…

Satsuki: que reacciones!?

Suzuna: una vez le pregunte a onee-san si todavía era virgen…

Minako: y sus reacciones fueron las mismas.

Aoi: 3… 2… 1…

Satsuki: eso es tan moe… -dijo desmayandose-

Todos: gerente!

Tora: oigan! Van ayudar a decorar o solo van a hablar!?

Haruka: deberias ayudar tora, de hecho tu eres el unico que no esta haciendo nada… -dijo poniendo un mantel sobre una mesa-

Tora: maki lo esta haciendo por mi.

Erika: que hacemos?! La gerente se desmayo!

Aoi: se despertara despues de 5 minutos…

Tres idiotas: ya hicimos lo que nos pidieron!

Tora: hasta que el trio de idiotas pudieron hacer algo bueno… maki! Podrias poner el pastel encima de la mesa?

Haruka: porque no lo haces tu?

Tora: no quiero.

Sakura: alguien me puede ayudar con estas cajas? –dijo mientras llevaba unas cajas que no la dejaban ver-

Subaru: cuidado sakura-san!

Sakura: ah! –dijo mientras todas las cajas se caen-

Haruka: estas bien sakura?

Sakura: si…

Tres idiotas: nosotros llevaremos las cajas! –dijo tomando 4 cajas cada uno-

Aoi: oh, satsuki esta despertando…

Satsuki: estoy viva?

Honoka: increiblmente.

Subaru: aoi-chan! Podrias ayudar con la decoración?

Aoi: -suspiro- no tengo otra opcion…

.

.

.

Usui y misaki estaban sentados en el pasto en frente de la fuente intercambiando secretos. Misaki tenia su cabeza en el regazo de usui, mientras que el le acariciaba su cabeza.

Misaki: cuando era pequeña, di vuelta un frasco de mama… se podria decir que fue con querer.

Usui: -rie- supongo que no solo fuiste tierna, sino que tambien traviesa.

Misaki: alguna vez hiciste algo malo cuando eras pequeño?

Usui: mmm… no hacia mucho cuando era pequeño… veamos… no recuerdo nada. Pero si hice algo malo cuando fui adolecente…

Misaki: que?

Usui: pense algo pervertido de ti…

Misaki: -sonrojada- q-que!? tu que pensaste pervertido alienigena del planeta feromonas!?

Usui: -explota de la risa-

Misaki: d-de que te ries?!

Usui: fue una broma… -dijo limpiando sus lagrimas de la risa- hubieras visto la reacción de tu cara! –dijo riendo-

Misaki: -sonrojada- cállate…

Usui: de verdad misa-chan pensaste que yo pensaria algo pervertido de ti?

Misaki: no bromees asi! –dijo golpeando a usui-

Usui: -sonrie- mi misaki esta sonrojada. –dijo acercandose a la cara de misaki-

Misaki: p-porque te estas acercando?...

Usui: no es obvio? Para besarte y comerte a besos… -dijo quedando un centímetro de los labios de misaki-

Usui presiono sus labios con los de misaki, ella se sonrojo profundamente. No era un beso comun y corriente, si no uno lleno de pasion. Misaki levanto su cabeza del regazo de usui, mientras se seguían besando, ella se sento en el pasto y puso sus manos en el cuello de usui. El puso sus manos en la cintura de misaki para sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla por la cintura. Despues de unos minutos, misaki tuvo que indicarle a usui, a través de una seña, que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Misaki: takumi… -dijo respirando rapidamente-

Usui: -sonrie- fue muy largo el beso?

Misaki: -asiste con la cabeza- si…

Usui: -la abraza- que tierna es misaki.

Misaki: -lo abraza- que hora es?

Usui: -sonrie- 16:02 de la tarde.

Misaki: va empezar la fiesta en una hora mas…

Usui: -sonrie- entonces… que tal te parecio tu nuevo hogar? –dijo metiendo un mechon detrás de la oreja de misaki-

Misaki: es muy hermoso el lugar… gracias takumi… -enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de usui-

Usui: todo por mi bella esposa… -dijo besandola de nuevo-

.

.

.

Minako: hasta que finalmente pudieron casarse… todo va como nosotras lo pensamos…

Patricia: y que te dijo takumi cuando te pidio casarse con misaki? –dijo emocionada-

Minako: veamos… no me acuerdo muy bien… porque fue hace 5 años…

Patricia: tanto tiempo?!

Minako: misaki queria casarse despues de terminar sus estudios… -suspiro-

Patricia: -sonrie- bueno, era decisión de ella…

Sakura: ya terminamos todo!

Tora: ya era hora…

Haruka: tora! No haz hecho nada en todo este rato y estas reclamando?!

Tora: (….) sip.

Maki: no se preocupe señorita haruka, yo estoy haciendo su trabajo.

Haruka: tch!

Erika: faltan veinte minutos para que sean las 17:00.

Subaru: no te preocupes, aoi se quedo afuera para ver si llegan.

Aoi: ya llegaron.

Todos: que?!

Aoi: estan en la entrada de la mansion igarashi.

Tora: tres idiotas, vayan a darles la bienvenida!

Tres idiotas: y que decimos?

Tora: inventen!

Tres idiotas: -salen del salon y esperan a que lleguen usui y misaki-

Misaki: no me diras a donde iremos a la luna de miel?

Usui: nop, porque sera una sorpresa.

Shiroyan: bienvenidos sean amos. –dijo formalmente-

Kurotatsu: esperamos que tengan una magnifica noche.

Ikkun: los guiare hacia el salon donde los esperan sus amigos. –dijo inclinandose-

Misaki: si… (esto es una broma? Si sigo aquí, no podre dejar de reirme!)

Ikkun: por favor siganme.

Misaki se estaba aguantando las risas, cuando vio a usui tambien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reirse. cuando llego al salon estaba sakura, shizuko, haruka, tora, las chicas del café, yukimura y kanou sentados en una mesa.

Sakura: misaki! –dijo abrazandola- felicidades!

Misaki: gracias sakura.

Shizuko: realmente nunca pense que misaki se casaría.

Aoi: desde el primer momento que supe que eran novios, sabia que se casarían.

Haruka: oye misaki, dinos, te gusto la casa?

Misaki: es enorme!

Aoi: yo la decore con sakura y haruka.

Sakura: si, puse muchas flores en el jardin porque me encantaban de esos colores!

Misaki: gracias chicos.

Aoi: bueno, después de todo me veía obligado a hacerlo.

Haruka: no fue nada misaki.

Sakura: te debemos mucho más que eso. –dijo sonriendo-

Yukimura: kaichou, -dijo acercandose al grupo de chicas- usted sabe porque todos se rieron cuando me cayeron flores en las manos?

Misaki: (…) yukimura, todavía nadie te lo dice?

Yukimura: no han querido decirme…

Misaki: era el ramo de flores que yo lancé…

Yukimura: ehhh?! Ese ramo era para las chicas!

Misaki: no te preocupes yukimura, eres un chico…

Usui: misa-chan es tan inocente… -dijo abrazandola por detrás- no sabes que yukimura quiere a kanou-kun?

Yukimura: ehhhh!? No es asi usui-san! Kanou-kun solo me ayuda para ser mas masculino.

Todos: (…..) solo eso yukimura?

Yukimura: si, solo amigos!

Misaki: takumi, -le susurro a usui- todavía no entiendo…

Usui: veras misa… sabes que existen los romances entre hombres, cierto?

Misaki: si…

Usui: entonces, todos pensamos que yukimura y kanou…

Misaki: (…) ahhh… creo que ya entendi, entonces eso es lo que creen?

Usui: sip.

Kanou: porque nos miran asi?

Sakura: ya no tienen porque ocultarlo, kanou-kun y yukimura. –dijo con una sonrisa malvada-

Yukimura y kanou: que?

Honoka: ya todos lo sabemos…

Yukimura: que cosa? –dijo inocentemente-

Kanou: no me digan que ustedes piensan que…? nosotros?!

Usui: tal vez…

Yukimura: por favor que alguien me explique!

Misaki: yukimura, confia en mi, mejor no querrás saberlo.

Kanou: u-ustedes lo estan malentendiendo!

Shizuko: son amigos desde la secundaria, por que no?

Usui: y nunca se han separado…

Kanou: p-pero eso no significa eso! A-al igual que ustedes! Nunca se han separado!

Misaki: de hecho si, dos veces, cuando takumi se fue a gran bretaña.

Kanou: pero eso es diferente!

Usui: vamos kanou-kun, ya todos lo sabemos.

Yukimura: no entiendo…

Kanou: yukimura solo es mi amigo!

Todos (menos yukimura y kanou) se miran entre si y hacen un circulo en un orilla para hablar bajo.

Honoka: esta historia me recuerda a la de misa-chan y a la de usui-kun…

Sakura: que pasa si kanou-kun dice la verdad?

Haruka: yukimura-kun se ve… inocente.

Misaki: tal vez son solo amigos.

Tora: esto es tan confuso…

Yukimura: que esta pasando?

Honoka: supongo que después de todo solo son amigos… -dijo decepcionada-

Yukimura: alguien me puede explicar?

Usui: -suspiro- será mejor que salgamos del tema antes de que yukimura deje de ser tan inocente. –dijo sentandose en el sillon-

Haruka: (…..) entonces, misaki! Cuantos hijos vas a tener? –dijo alegremente- -dijo sentandose en una silla-

Misaki: -escupe el jugo que estaba tomando- Q-QUE?!

Sakura: kya! Es verdad! muero por saber la respuesta!

Misaki: -sonrojada- r-recien me case! Como puedo estar pensando eso?! –dijo sentandose al lado de usui-

Usui: entonces, cuando lo pensaras?

Misaki: algun milenio. –dijo fríamente-

Usui: ehhh, que mala es misa-chan… -dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de misaki-

Misaki: oye, no te apoyes en mi hombro!

Usui: es muy comodo…

Tora: oigan dejen las intimidades para la noche!

Misaki: -sonrojada- e-eh…

Usui: no te preocupes misa-chan, no sere muy malo esta noche… pero tampoco puedo prometer eso. –dijo guiñándole un ojo a misaki-

Todos explotan de la risa.

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-takumi!

Satsuki: ahh! ¡Flores moeeeee! –dijo corriendo alrededor del salon con una hemorragia nasal-

Aoi: son unos pervertidos!

Tora: ahora dinos que eres muy pequeño para escuchar este tipo de conversación, eh? –le dijo a aoi-

Honoka: en realidad, en todo momento son pervertidos.

Usui: ehh, eso quiere decir que misaki se volvera igual que yo una pervertida?

Misaki: q-que?! ¡¿s-sere una pervertida?!

Usui: sip, y pensaras cosas pervertidas por noche y dia. –cara chibi-

Satsuki: ahhh! Me voy a desmayar!

Sakura: kya! Yo me desmayo con usted satsuki-san!

Misaki: no chicas! ¡No se desmayen!

Usui: y tu tampoco te sonrojes tanto misaki, te ves muy linda asi y no quiero que nadie te vea asi… -dijo sentandola en el regazo-

Misaki: ¡q-que estas diciendo maldito pervertido del espacio exterior! –dijo tratando de salir del regazo de usui-

Satsuki y Sakura: abrácense un poco mas cerca! –dijeron muriendo con flores moe-

Haruka: beso!

Todos: beso, beso, beso!

Misaki: e-eh!?

Usui: me agrada esa idea. –dijo capturando los labios de misaki con los suyos-

Satsuki y Sakura: kya! Eso si que es moeeee… -dijieron las dos con una hemorragia nasal-

Misaki: -sonrojada al extremo- t-takumi! Porque hiciste eso!?

Usui: que? hice lo que ellos me dijieron. –cara chibi-

Tres idiotas: lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero hemos traido la cena.

Tora: oh, buena improvisación…

Shiyoran: hemos preparado para esta cena todo el menu del maid latte.

Kurotatsu y ikkun: esperamos que disfruten la cena. –dijieron inclinandose-

Misaki: tengo una duda, desde cuando que los tres idiotas son tan formales?

Tora: solo improvisan.

Tres idiotas: los modales lo aprendimos de ti, misa-chan! –dijo alegremente-

Haruka: se nota… de ninguna otra forma pueden aprender. –murmuro-

Misaki: por cierto, takumi, cuando me bajaras de tu regazo.

Usui: nunca.

Tora: yo opino que dejen de coquetear antes que satsuki y sakura se desmayen con una hemorragia nasal.

Satsuki y Sakura: n-nosotras estamos m-mas que bien! –dijieron mientras sangran sus narices-

Shizuko: estan muy bien, eh?

Tora: tengo hambre, mejor vamos a comer.

.

.

.

Minako: como pasan los años… -dijo revisando un álbum de fotografías-

Suzuna: me siento orgullosa de tener una hermana como onee-san.

Shintani: recuerdo como si fuera ayer que jugábamos los tres cuando éramos pequeños…

Minako: todavía no puedo creer que esta casada con takumi. –dijo riendo-

Shintani: espero que takumi haga feliz a misaki-chan, ella se lo merece…

.

.

Usui: muy bien misa-chan, ya es hora de irse.

Misaki: eh?

Tora: el avion parte en 30 minutos.

Misaki: avion!?

Usui: ah, se me olvido decirte, vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel fuera de japon…

Misaki: ¡¿eh?!

Haruka: ahh, ya entiendo, usui queria dejarlo en secreto, cierto?

Usui: sip.

Sakura: entonces, nos vemos misaki! –dijo dandole una maleta-

Misaki: p-pero…

Usui: ya llego la limosina misa-chan. –abriendo la puerta de la limosina-

Haruka: disfruta tu mes de noche de bodas!

Misaki: m-mes!?

Usui: ah si, estaremos un mes fuera de japon. –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: Q-QUE?! (dijo que estariamos fuera del país, solos, durante un mes?!)

Sakura: nosotras hicimos tu maleta, a si que no te preocupes! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: si…

Haruka y sakura: adios misaki!

Misaki: nos vemos… -dijo entrando en la limosina- muy bien, ahora me diras a donde iremos?

Usui: -sonrisa- mama nos regalo una isla para pasar nuestra luna de miel… -dijo metiendo un mechon de misaki detrás de su oreja-

Misaki: i-isla?

Usui: solo para nosotros dos… -dijo pasando una mano por la cintura de misaki para acercarla-

Misaki: -sonrojada- n-no lo digas de esa manera!

Usui: ehhh, porque? Recuerda que ya estamos casados.

Misaki: que tiene que ver eso con lo que dijiste?!

Usui: que somos mucho mas cercanos. –dijo besandola en la mejilla- no puedo esperar a que llegue la noche… -dijo abrazandola-

Misaki: e-ehh! Oye! Alejate de mi! –dijo saliendo de los brazos de usui-

Usui: ehh, porque?

Misaki: estas muy cerca!

Usui: oh, mira. Ya llegamos.

Misaki: espera, este no es el aeropuerto…

Usui: nop.

Misaki: entonces…

Usui: es una isla privada, solo la familia Walker sabe donde se ubica, por eso nos vamos en un avion privado.

Misaki: no puede ser… algun dia de estos te voy a matar usui takumi.

Usui: -sonrisa- mejor acostúmbrate, misaki. –dijo mientras abria la puerta de la limosina- muy bien misa, vamos. –dijo tomando su mano-

Misaki: -suspiro- no puede ser que me case con un alienígena pervertido… -dijo saliendo de la limosina-

Cuando salieron, habia un avion que los esperaba, usui le sonrio tiernamente a misaki, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Entraron en el avion, y como se esperaba era de lujo. Ellos se sentaron en los unicos asientos que habia.

Usui: te espera un largo viaje, amor mio. –dijo tomando su mano-

Misaki: eso parece… -dijo sonriéndole-

Usui: llegaremos por la noche. –dijo besando su frente-

.

.

**Despues de unas horas…**

Usui: misa-chan despierta, ya llegamos.

Misaki: eh? –dijo abriendo los ojos-

Usui: ya hemos llegado. –dijo sonriendole-

Misaki: si… -dijo parándose del asiento-

Usui y misaki bajaron del avion, era una isla grande, habian muchas palmeras, y en el medio de la isla habia una casa, no tan grande ni muy pequeña, era una tipica casa de playa.

Misaki: es hermosa la isla. –dijo sonriendo y sentandose en la cama-

Usui: me alegra que te guste.

Misaki: ahora que lo pienso… no he visto que echaron sakura y haruka en mi maleta… -dijo abriendo la maleta- AH!

Usui: que es eso…? –se asoma para ver lo que venia en la maleta- Wow, eso si que es…

Misaki: ahora que voy a hacer!? Ya no tengo ropa para dormir! –dijo desesperada-

En la maleta habian vestidos (para la noche) muy cortos que no cubrian para nada el cuerpo, y ropa interior realmente provocadora.

Usui: pero tienes eso… -dijo indicando los vestidos de la maleta-

Misaki: tu crees que yo me pondré eso?!

Usui: porque no? –cara chibi- estamos casados, creo que esta bien…

Misaki: -sonrojada al extremo- al parecer no tengo otra alternativa… -dijo tomando su maleta y encerrándose en el baño-

Usui: esto si que me soprendera… -dijo mientras cogia un libro para leerlo mientras misaki se arreglaba-

Usui espero sentado en la cama mientras que leia un libro. Despues de unos minutos (que fueron muy largos) misaki abrio la puerta y solo asomo su cabeza.

Misaki: takumi, prométeme que no te reiras.

Usui: -cierra el libro y lo deja en una cómoda cerca de la cama- lo prometo.

Misaki duda por unos segundos si entrar o no, pero se decidio. Entra en la habitación lo mas sonrojada que pudo estar, tenia un vestido de color azul que se podia ver a través de el el cuerpo de misaki. Debajo del vestido se podia ver ropa interior del mismo color que el vestido.

Misaki: oye takumi… e-esto es una polera o un vestido? –dijo acercandose a la cama lentamente-

Usui: -sonrojado leve- por dios misa-chan… me quieres matar?

Misaki: n-no es mi culpa! Yo no hice esa maleta! -dijo subiendose a la cama-

Usui: de alguna manera fue bueno haber dejado a sakura y a haruka hacer tu maleta… -dijo pasando sus manos por la cintura de misaki-

Misaki: -sonrojada- n-no digas eso!

Usui: porque? –dijo mientras se ponia encima de ella-

Misaki: -deja caer su cabeza en la almohada- porque eres un pervertido…

Usui: si, desde ahora soy tu pervertido alienigena. –le dijo en el oido-

Misaki: -sonrojada- y yo soy tu maid, a-amo.

Usui: -sonrie- por cierto, te ves hermosa…

Misaki: g-gracias… takumi…

Usui: -sonrie- te amo misaki. –dijo besandola con toda la pasion del mundo-


	32. Chapter 32: formando una familia

**¡hola a ustedes! ^_^ bueno, resumiendo, este es el penultimo capitulo de "salida inesperada"! despues de eso viene el ultimo y se acaba! y tambien se acaba el manga, que triste... se acaba todo mi mundo... pero eso ya es otra cosa, espero que les guste este capitulo! y por favor comenten! ^_^**

* * *

**Despues de 2 años…**

Ellos estaban durmiendo pacificamente, hasta que suena el despertador. Ella saca la manta de sus ojos para apagar el despertador, y cuando ve que hora es…

Misaki: ah! Takumi! Llegamos tarde al trabajo!

Takumi: que hora es? –dijo bostezando-

Misaki: son las 07:30!

Takumi: misa-chan, hoy es viernes, eso quiere decir que empieza el trabajo a las 09:00…

Misaki: (….) lo siento… se me olvido que era viernes…

Misaki era la mejor abogada de toda Asia, por lo que la contrataron en la mejor empresa de Tokio. En cambio takumi, era el dueño de uno de los hospitales mas reconocidos del mundo, el solucionaba casos que ningun otro doctor podia resolver.

Takumi: -sonrie- mejor duerme, ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde despiertos trabajando… -dijo abrazando a misaki-

Misaki: esta bien… -dijo cerrando los ojos-

Takumi: oye misa-chan, hoy tienes que hacer algo?

Misaki: eh? Despues del trabajo, tengo que ir a una reunion…

Takumi: eh… que pena, yo queria tener una cita…-dijo abrazandola nuevamente-

Misaki: algun otro dia, takumi.–dijo abrazandolo-

Takumi: cuando? –dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de misaki-

Misaki: cuando tengamos tiempo. –dijo jugando con el pelo de takumi-

Takumi: (…) misa-chan… soy yo, o tus pechos crecieron?

Misaki: Q-QUE?! –dijo saliendo del abrazo de takumi- que estas diciendo?! –dijo tapandose con la manta-

Takumi: pero es la verdad…

Misaki: -sonrojada- pervertido! –dijo saliendo de la cama-

Takumi: misa-chan, nos bañamos juntos?

Misaki: no!

Takumi: ehhh, porque?

Misaki: porque esta mañana estas mas pervertido que nunca!

Takumi: pero siempre nos bañamos juntos… -dijo con ojos de perrito-

Misaki: -sonrojada- tch! –dijo buscando en su armario ropa-

Takumi: entonces, si puedo?

Misaki: ha-haz lo que quieras!

Takumi: -sonrisa- entonces me baño con misa-chan! –dijo entrando con misaki en el baño-

Misaki: ¡pervertido!

.

.

.

Takumi: muy bien misa-chan, sube al auto. –dijo abriendo la puerta para que misaki entre-

Misaki: si…

Takumi: -se sube al auto- (…) misa, estas pálida, te sientes bien?

Misaki: eh? no, estoy bien… -dijo dijo mirando hacia otro lado-

Takumi: misa, mirame a los ojos.

Misaki: estoy bien!

Takumi: (…) misaki, si te sientes mal me avisas, recuerda que además de ser tu esposo soy tu doctor.

Misaki: si… ya entendi.

Takumi: demuestra que estas bien.

Misaki: -suspiro- no quiero, comprende, solo me comporto como siempre.

Takumi suspiro, encendio el auto y se dirigio al trabajo de misaki. Hubo un silencio durante todo el viaje, que duro hasta que llegaron hasta el trabajo.

Takumi: misa-chan! Mi beso de despedida! –dijo antes de que misaki bajara del auto-

Misaki: si, si… -dijo besandolo en los labios-

Takumi: _(esto es raro… normalmente ella se negaria o se iria corriendo…)_ te amo, cuidate! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: y-yo tambien te amo… -dijo sonrojada y saliendo del coche-

Takumi: _(tal vez esta estresada con su trabajo, si, eso debe ser…)_ –penso mientras conducia a su trabajo-

Misaki entro en el gran edificio que tenía 60 pisos de alto, claro que era una de las mejores empresas de Tokio.

Sakura: buenos dias misaki!

Sakura tambien trabajaba en el mismo edificio que misaki, pero ella era la recepcionista del edificio.

Misaki: buenos dias Sakura. –dijo forzando una risa-

Sakura: que pasa misaki? Te vez un poco mal…

Misaki: eh? No, nada… solo me siento un poco mal… solo eso.

Sakura: -suspiro- no me impresiona que estés mal si ayer ganaste un debate muuuuy difícil… por cierto, yukimura te estaba buscando desesperadamente.

Misaki: eh? Ahh, creo que ya entiendo, entonces nos vemos sakura! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki subio en el ascensor y marco el numero 48, espero unos segundos y entro en su oficina.

Yukimura: kaichou! **(sip, despues de todo este tiempo, yukimura le sigue llamando kaichou.)**

Misaki: que pasa yukimura?

Yukimura: hoy hay un debate que programaron a ultima hora!

Misaki: cual es el tema?

Yukimura: una mujer quiere demandar a alguien por robarle todas sus riquezas…

Misaki: ah, entiendo… entonces, a que hora es el debate?

Yukimura: en 2 horas!

.

.

.

.

Haruka: doctor usui! –dijo corriendo hacia takumi- Hoy llego una nueva enfermera!

Haruka, estudio igualmente que takumi, medicina. Ella y tora se iban a casar dentro de un mes, por lo que estaba muy contenta.

Takumi: ah haruka, ya le explicaste todo?

Haruka: si! todo y con detalle!

Kazumi: _(ah! Es muy apuesto!)_ etto, me presento! Me llamo kazumi , a su servicio doctor takumi! –dijo sonriendo-

Haruka: _(se me olvido decirle ese muy grande detalle!)_ kazumi-chan, se me olvido decirte algo…

Takumi: -sonrie- haruka, cuando le hayas dicho sobre eso, necesito que vayas a buscar los papeles sobre un paciente. –dijo retirandose-

Haruka: si… -ve que se haya ido- kazumi! Cometiste el error mas grande de la historia!

Kazumi: no he dicho nada malo…

Haruka: nunca, pero nunca… tienes que decirle al doctor usui, doctor takumi!

Kazumi: porque?

Haruka: solo misak… solo su esposa le dice asi!

Kazumi: (…..) solo por eso?

Haruka: si!

Enfermera 1: estan hablando de misaki-san?

Haruka: sip.

Kazumi: me podrian decir como es ella?

Enfermera y haruka: misaki debe ser la mujer mas perfecta del mundo!

Haruka: ella es muy amable!

Enfermera: y muy hermosa!

Kazumi: de verdad? –dijo impresionada-

Todos los que estaban alli: si!

.

.

.

Juez: esto se acaba aquí, la señorita usui gano este debate!

Misaki: -suspiro- que bien… -dijo saliendo de la habitación y caminando hacia su oficina-

Yukimura: lo hizo muy bien kaichou! Usted nunca a perdido contra ningun otro abogado! –dijo pasandole un vaso de agua-

Misaki: si… -dijo bebiendo el vaso de agua y abriendo la puerta de su oficina-

Yukimura: por cierto… hoy, una persona envio unos datos para un debate para pasado mañana…

Misaki: -se sienta en su silla y suspira- y mañana hay algo que hacer?

Yukimura: eh? Veamos… -dijo revisando un cuaderno pequeño- nop.

Misaki: gracias a dios… -dijo abriendo el cajon de su escritorio- eh?! Donde esta!?

Yukimura: esta hablando de "eso"? usui-san lo vino a buscar el otro dia para hacerle unos arreglos… bueno, algo asi dijo.

Misaki: tch! Entonces, me voy yukimura! –dijo tomando sus cosas y corriendo hacia el ascensor-

Yukimura: que le vaya bien kaichou…

Misaki bajo del ascensor, antes de salir del edificio se despidió de sakura, y salio corriendo hacia el hospital de usui. Cuando llego, todo el mundo que habia alli sonrio.

Misaki: haruka! –dijo corriendo hacia ella- esta disponible takumi?

Haruka: misaki! Porque llegas corriendo?

Misaki: ese pervertido de nuevo se llevo eso…

Haruka: ahhh, esta en su oficina.

Misaki: gracias haruka! –dijo sonriendo amablemente-

Misaki subio por el ascensor, espero y corrio hacia la oficina de takumi.

Misaki: ¡takumi usui! –dijo abriendo las puertas de la oficina de la nada-

Takumi: misa-chan! –dijo sonriendo alegremente- _(alguien que alegre mi dia!)_

Misaki: donde esta?! –dijo caminando hacia el-

Takumi: donde esta que?

Misaki: sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando pervertido!

Takumi: ahhh, eso. Solo le hice unos arreglos.

Misaki: takumi! Damelo, AHORA! –dijo golpeandolo-

Takumi: auch! Eso dolio misa-chan…

Misaki: eso no me importa! Maldito estupido del planeta feromonas!

Takumi: oh, desde hace tiempo que no me llamas asi…

Misaki: quieres que te golpee de nuevo!?

Takumi: esta bien, esta bien… no tienes porque enojarte, pero primero dame un abrazo. –cara chibi-

Misaki: NO!

Takumi: misa-chan ya no me quiere? –dijo con ojos de perrito-

Misaki: te odio!

Takumi: _(…esto ya no es normal, nunca me habia gritado de esa manera, debe haber estado pasandole algo en el trabajo… pero por ahora actuare.)_ ya veo… entonces no puedo hacer nada… aquí esta tu collar, al parecer es mas importante que yo… -dijo pasandole el collar con un diamante en el centro-

Misaki: espero que nunca mas saques MI collar! –dijo tomándo el collar y caminando hacia la salida-

Takumi: ya entendi… -dijo volviendo a escribir en la hoja- no tienes porque molestarte en gritarme, ya se que me odias con todo tu corazon… pero yo todavía te amo…

Misaki: _(….al parecer fui un poco mala)_ –camina de nuevo hacia takumi- perdoname takumi, no quise ser tan mala. –dijo subiéndose en el regazo de takumi y abrazándolo-

Takumi: _(misaki no esta siendo la misma! Tuvo un cambio de humor muy grande! Espera, cambio de humor? podria ser que… no, no debe ser eso…)_ me odias misa-chan? –cara chibi-

Misaki: te amo con todo mi corazon, no digas que te odio… -dijo besandolo suavemente en los labios- entendido?

Takumi: _(algo aquí no va bien…)_ entendido. –dijo abrazandola-

Misaki: por cierto, cuanto te falta para que termines tu trabajo?

Takumi: -sonrie- solo me falta escribir esto y termino.

Misaki: entonces esperare. –dijo bajandose del regazo de takumi-

Takumi: ehhh, yo quiero que te quedes en mi regazo…

Misaki: no te molestara?

Takumi: nunca. –dijo besandola en la frente y volviendo a escribir-

Misaki miraba lo que escribia takumi, se trataba de un caso de una persona que no puede hablar por mas que lo intente, pero takumi estaba escribiendo cual era la solucion. Takumi guardo la hoja en el cajon de su escritorio, se volvio hacia misaki.

Takumi: entonces… que quieres hacer esta noche? –dijo metiendo un mechon detrás de la oreja de misaki-

Misaki: algo que no sea pervertido.

Takumi: misa-chan, queria preguntarte algo, te ha pasado algo en el trabajo?

Misaki: nop, porque?

Takumi: eh? Nada… solo son ideas mias… bien, es hora de ir a casa.

_Misaki:_ si… -dijo bajandose del regazo de takumi-

.

.

Takumi: ya llegamos misa-chan! –dijo sonriendo-

Misaki: si… me voy! –dijo saliendo corriendo del auto hacia la casa-

Takumi: _(…que fue eso?)_

Misaki salio corriendo del auto hacia el baño, desde que se subio al auto, empezo a sentir nauseas.

Takumi: estas bien misa?

Misaki: que me habra pasado? -dijo lavándose la boca-

Takumi: en la mañana estuviste débil, cambios de humor, y… (…) misa, te ha llegado tu periodo?

Misaki: -sonrojada- t-takumi!

Takumi: misaki, piensa que ahora soy un doctor.

Misaki: bueno… emm, estaba esperando hace dos semanas, y nada…

Takumi: _(…tal como lo pense)_ ahora vuelvo. –dijo saliendo del baño-

Misaki: _(adonde habra ido? Mejor dicho, porque reacciono de esa manera? El dijo que en esos momentos era un doctor, dije algo malo?)_

Despues de unos minutos, takumi llego con una caja en sus manos.

Misaki: ¡¿u-una prueba de embarazo!? Que demonios!?

Takumi: misa tranquilízate, solo es una prueba…

Misaki: no es una prueba cualquiera! –dijo corriendo en circulos-

Takumi: -la abraza- misaki, hace esto por mi…

Misaki: (…) por favor… solo dame unos minutos. –dijo saliendo del baño y corriendo hacia la pieza-

Misaki entro en la habitación, salto hacia la cama, abrazo a una almohada y rompio el llanto. ¿Qué pasara despues que haga esa prueba? Takumi la dejara? Nunca mas lo volverá a ver? O también, estará preparada para tener un hijo? Muchas preguntas mas pasaban por la mente de misaki, estaba totalmente confundida y perdida, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el ya estaba a su lado acariciándole su cabello.

Takumi: tranquila misa… todo va estar bien…

Misaki: -lo abraza- me dejaras takumi? –dijo sollozando-

Takumi: no… por supuesto que no misaki, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca te dejaría… y menos si es que tienes nuestro hijo en tu vientre -dijo abrazándola-

Misaki: estoy confundida… que hago?

Takumi: -sonrie- porque estas confundida?

Misaki: no se si estoy preparada para esto…

Takumi: -la besa en la frente- solo tu puedes saber si estas preparada o no.

Misaki: cuando te dije que nunca habia pensado en tener un hijo, era verdad… ahora no se que hacer…

Takumi: estas en un callejón sin salida?

Misaki: se puede decir que si… ahhh, que hago takumi!? –dijo desesperada-

Takumi: misaki, alguna vez te imaginaste nuestra vida casados?

Misaki: eh? Si…

Takumi: lo que pensaste fue igual a la realidad?

Misaki: aun mejor…

Takumi: y ahora, te imaginas nuestra vida con un hijo?

Misaki: (….) –sonrie- seria bonita.

Takumi: lo vez? Es solo construir un futuro que solo tu decides, y después de que te des cuenta, ya estarás en el… -dijo abrazandola-

Misaki: takumi… tendré que dejar de trabajar?

Takumi: supongo que si, los cambios de humor podrían matar a alguien que haga algo mal en el trabajo…

Misaki: no mataria a alguien, pero si lo asustaria… cambiando el tema, supongo que si tendre que hacer esa prueba…

Takumi: -choca su frente contra la frente de misaki- te ayudo?

Misaki: -sonrojada- n-no! Yo me las arreglare sola. –dijo parandose de la cama-

.

.

.

Takumi: entonces… cual fue el resultado?

Misaki: estoy embarazada. –dijo sonriendo

Takumi: de verdad!? que bien! –dijo abrazandola-

Misaki y Takumi rieron como nunca esa noche, esa noche se enteraron que formaran una familia, una familia muy hermosa, que ellos mismos formaran…

* * *

**bueno, este capitulo fue mas corto de lo normal, solo 2216 palabras o letras (en realidad no se si son letras o palabras), pero estoy segura que el proximo capitulo sera mas largo, que tengan un buen dia!**


End file.
